Two Sets of Eyes
by A Feather of Pepa
Summary: Sequel to Like a Wave. The pressures of Fatherhood can be tense and difficult. Especially when you're learning how to BE a father. However, adding unwanted assailers, old enemies and life-or-death choices just make the sense of Fatherhood complete chaos!
1. Chapter 1: Bath Time

Chapter One: Bath Time

The day in Rio was beautiful and glorious, like any other. The sun shone brilliantly, beaming it's rays of sunlight, stretching from the jungle's range to Ipanema. It splattered the forest floor, milking into hollows and nests, awakening many of our familiar friends. The ball of fire looked more like a harmless chunk of the rainbow that was thrown across the sky, but even the birds knew better. Don't trust illusions that come and go, revolving around the earth every twenty-four hours.

And the wind was blowing gently, too. It moved with the people of Ipanema, safely guiding them north and south. It softly blew the meadows and their flowers like you would a milkweed seed, that drifted serenly in the air, sometimes disappearing from sight. The wind washed out caves in the mountains, stirring bats from their nocturnal sleeping diets, and cooling off the damp area. It buttered through people's hair lightly, sometimes making it brush their cheeks like a feather.

The earth and plants took part in awakening their inhabitants, as well. Allowing the wind to rustle their leaves, the chocolate brown branches swayed with the air current, sounding like a wind chime to the birds and animals. Sugar gliders opened their beady eyes and stretched the warmth from their fur, pawing at their eyes sleepily. They opened their arms, allowing the skin to stretch out, and fell froward into a glide outside of their nests. They hopped on parakeets mischievously and awoke the angry birds, making a narrow escape.

Everything was peaceful- well, _almost_ everything.

"AAH! You got water in my eyes!"

"It wouldn't happen if you weren't squirming so much!"

"That's not true! I bet you did that on purpose!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm squirming too much!"

"... Then stop squirming."

"_Never_!"

"This is your own fault, you know."

"I didn't _want_ to take a bath!"

"But you needed to."

"No I didn't! I didn't smell stinky!"

"But you looked dirty."

"That's because Kathleen pushed me into the mud!"

"UGH! Stop moving or I will be forced to an extent to sit on you!"

"No! I-_OOF_! Get your talons off!"

"Not until you calm down and let me do my job as a parent!"

"_Never_!"

Nigel sighed. He bore his gaze down to the chick safely in his talons; he'd made sure the grip was loose. The brilliant white feathers bristled in frustration as the cockatoo snorted at his daughter, his crest slowly rising. Aadi stared back, a glower overtaking her brilliant golden eyes. The ashen white cockatoo heaved a breath of agitation and glared in response. "You should know, pretty bird," he hissed, "that you are testing my patience." the chick, narrowing her eyes and sloshing the water of Lake Juma, turned her head so she could suck up a breath of clear water. Nigel's face was really close to hers, and when he realized what she was doing, it was already too late.

"_Pa-too_!" Aadi gurgled, spewing the water into his eyes. It ended up splashing the bridge of his beak and falling back into her own face, backfiring. Nigel's glare became dark and murderous. "Eheh!" The chick laughed nervously and held her breath, diving under water. _Oh, so _now_ she wants to bathe! Right when I am about to kill her- figuratively speaking. _Snarling, Nigel's grip slipped when the chick became soaked and she slid- like a fish- from his talons. Her face, as Nigel could see through the crystalline water, just _screamed_ glory.

"Think you won me over, do you?" The sulpher-crested cockatoo whispered quietly, watching the chick swim further away from him. His chocolate brown eyes studied her like a hawk. As his daughter broke the surface for air just a few metres away, Nigel flew forward and grabbed her scruff with his beak. "Gotcha!" Nigel grunted playfully, flying up into the air. Aadi squeaked as the ground became farther and farther away. The ashen cockatoo grinned maliciously. "Don't like it, do you?" He taunted, "Well, I don't like it when you don't cooperate. So when we get back down there, you're going to listen. Got it, pretty bird?"

Aadi nodded nervously. They were now above the trees when Nigel stopped his height and dove down again. She squealed fearfully. It was like a roller coaster; you experience the speed of the descendant, and scream. But this was _scary_. Then Nigel gently placed her on the ground, soft grass tickling her feathers. "I'm sorry, Papa," she whispered, out of breath. That was officially the scariest thing that he'd ever done to her. The cockatoo father gazed down at her with shining amber eyes, before gently nudging her cheek with his beak. Aadi's face broke with a smile.

"It's okay." He said, stepping off of the chick. She, trembling, scrambled to her feet and looked back into the rippling surface of water, then back at her father questionably. "No," Nigel mumbled, "You're clean enough. Just... just don't let Kathleen push you around any more. Okay?" The cockatoo searched her scarlet-rose face, his mahogany eyes glimmering with concern and affection. "Now, let's go back."

The duo made their way up the hill, where the willow tree that they inhabited welcomed them with swaying leaves. Nigel was humming. "Papa, what's that?" Aadi asked curiously, her eyes widening at the unfamiliar tunes. Nigel gave her a second glance and shrugged. "Just something you made up?" The chick concluded, snuggling into her Papa's side when they walked through the leaf barrier that their tree created. Nigel wrapped one of his ashen wings around her. The cockatoo was looking around, as if he had heard something snap, but saw only a bush that rested beside their tree.

Upon inspection, the father slowly drew Aadi behind him, with her squeaking with confusion. "Hush," Nigel whispered, his firm bronze gaze fixed upon the berry bush. The leaves rustled unnaturally, as if there was someone behind it. Heart quickening, the ashen cockatoo tentatively took small steps forward, sensing danger. His crest bristled with utter alarm. And, as soon as he became in range of attack, the rustling stopped, followed by a snarl. In a quick few moments, he saw a threatening shape reveal itself from the shadows.

Abina.

Her glossy blue eyes flickered briefly for a moment before relaxing her defense stance. The brown-black feathers on her wings flattened, and her tail feathers softened and lowered. "Oh," The eagle coughed, eyes glazed over. "Nigel." The cockatoos stared, flabbergasted in response. She was wounded from her chest to her tummy, a long, deep scratch dug in, bloodstained. Nigel's crest stiffened and stood on end, causing Abina to shrink back. He glared hostily at the eagle female, but it didn't last for long when his pity kicked in.

"Wh..." He started, disbelief clouding his brown eyes. "What happened?" Abina winced as she rested a wing on her stomach wound. It was a claw mark. Breathing a sigh, the eagle fell forward into a crouch and stalked towards Lake Juma, ignoring his question. Nigel concluded into following her, and Aadi held his wing nervously when observing the wound. "Ssh." Nigel soothed, bringing his wing from hers and around her, pulling the shaken chick into his side. "We'll figure out what happened."

They watched as Abina cleaned herself up. The eagle looked quite elegant when she splashed the clear water across her chest, and she smiled at Aadi when she somewhat finished up. Then the white-tailed eagle straightened herself and looked into Nigel's eyes with a daunted expression. "They're alive." She said, her eyes darkening. Nigel was taken aback. Surely she jested? There was only a small chance for all of them to survive. But it appeared that the small chance was true. "They did this to me," Abina continued in angst. "Their own sister! I went to your defense at the plane crash sight. They were about to finish you off. But then I cuffed them and we got into a fight."

"I haven't washed since, because I was half lost. I wasn't necessarily born into brazil. But since I found you two, you'll probably want to know..." The eagle looked at her talons, uncertain. "... That they want revenge." Nigel, fearful yet strong, pulled Aadi closer. "That is," Abina added quickly, "once they recover." Unsure, the cockatoo male shook his head to clear it and kept Aadi snuggled into his side. Abina fiercely carried on. "I won't let them get far, though. I promise."

The ashen cockatoo sighed. "Yes, the last few times I've said that, it backfired. You can't promise anything yet." Looking to Aadi, he whispered. "We'll keep a look-out. He wouldn't go far; his wounds were probably far worse than mine." Abina nodded curtly and turned away, wings spread out. She ascended to the clouds, and Nigel was left alone with a scared chick in his wingspan. "Don't worry." growled the cockatoo father, "I won't let them get you."

"For now," Aadi squeaked, "Let's go to Blu and Jewel. I wanna play with Kathleen." He laughed strangely as the chick scurried off, in the direction of Blu's hollow. Then Nigel grinned.

"Life will carry on as usual..." he murmured, eyes lighting up before following his chick's trail.


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation?

Chapter Two: Vacation?

Nigel awakened the next day with a little bundle of feathers curled up to his side. Chuckling, the cockatoo gently ruffled her head feathers and lay in his nest, letting her warmth seep into him. Outside, the sun was leaking just over the horizon, sending it's rays riveting into the jungle. The trees blocked out most of the sunlight, making it seem colder than it actually was. The ashen bird shivered and brought Aadi on his belly, curling his wings around her to keep her warm as well. And then, the bronze-eyed cockatoo closed his eyes sleepily again, aching to get more sleep.

He did, a little. When he woke up again, the lights were just barely bursting through the emerald trees, hitting down upon their willow tree. Aadi was still snuggled up on him, her little baby feathers fluffing every once in a while. The chick's breathing was deep and not shallow, which her Papa took as a good sign; no nightmares, two days in a row. It wouldn't last, he knew, but it was better than nothing. Nigel breathed in clear air, his stomach rising slowly, causing Aadi to stir. "Sorry, little one." He whispered to her.

The sulphur-crested cockatoo sighed, his eyes no longer craving sleep. The pink bags under his eyes remained dry, however, and he let out a disgruntled breath when he remembered the plane accident about a month ago. Nigel, wanting to get fresh air and cleanse his mind, gently shifted Aadi to the warmth of his nest and plucked some of his own feathers out to serve her as a blanket. "There," The father said affectionately. "I hope you're going to be okay without me." With that, Nigel turned towards the hole in the hollow tree.

He was only going out to a branch. Thoughts thrust through his weary mind as he did so, and his talons draped the rough wood. Closing his eyes, the white cockatoo breathed in and felt the crystalline air around him grow warm with the sun's slow ascending. There was a gentle whistling of a finch, making it's way through the jungle, happy and contented. Nigel smiled softly at the sound and allowed his mind to wonder, stretching from one thought to another, as if exploring the depth of his brain.

_He was in the plane again. It was going to crash. Silviene and Sagar were going to crash with him... Yet they were thoroughly trapped beneath cages and crates, Silviene tied by rubber bands. Nigel knew he was going to die. And he was afraid. Sure, they pretended to kill him off when he was fired on Fly Hard, but... he didn't want to die. Not for real. Then he remembered Aadi, and he remembered feeling strength seep into his muscles at that moment. Determination surged through him like a power cord._

_... Of course, _he_ of all birds would know what _that's_ like._

Gasping, Nigel shot open his eyes and felt his heart pounding against his ribs. Realizing that he was still on the brach, his talons scraping it as he reminsced, Nigel forced himself calm and took deep breaths. His crest gradually settled against his head. His eyes softened the alarmed look on his face. "Woah, there." He said to himself, furrowing his eyes. "I can't go on like this. I need something to take my mind off of that. Like..." With a gentle stare back inside of his hollow to a sleeping Aadi, Nigel forced himself to smile. "Like Aadi."

At her name, the chick blinked open her eyes and yawned. She stretched with her wings full-out before discovering that she was covered in feathers. Aadi looked down upon herself. "Nigel?" She asked, her eyes widening at the pure white feathers. "That probably hurted." Nigel beamed with affection at her baby-talk. A noise sounded at the back of his throat, calling to his chick, and the scarlet-headed cockatoo glanced up and through the hole. "Oh!" the chick said cheerfully, "Good morning, Daddy!"

"Good morning, Aadi," Nigel purred, having his wings outstretched for her to join him. The chick clumsily clambered out onto his branch and snuggled into his side, her head pressuring into the soft white feathers. The cockatoo male stretched his wing around her to warm her up, rapidly rubbing up and down. "How did you sleep?" inquired the ashen bird, his bronze eyes gazing down at his chick. She was shivering slightly with the morning temperature. "Did you have anymore bad dreams?"

Aadi cheerfully smiled. "Nope!" she declared, pleased. "No more bad dreams!" Nigel nodded, sharing the same content. Then the chick nuzzled her head into him, seeking more warmth. "But..." Confused, her Papa stared down at her. "But I miss Mama. I've been having dreams about her, lately... Not bad dreams, but just normal dreams..." At this, Nigel flinched, his heart cringing at the news. His eyes suddenly made a pained movement.

"Oh, sugarplum." He whispered, lifting her into his wings. "I miss her too." It was true. Nigel missed Freyja's fiery spirit, her love and compassion, and her sayings. He missed her fierce affection for Aadi. Her strength and determination. Freyja's uniqueness. Aadi was crying, when he brought himself present, and Nigel rocked her back and forth gently. "Shh." He hushed softly, "It's okay. I'm here now. Your mother can't be with you anymore... But I still can... And I love you." Aadi sniffled and pushed her head into his flight feathers. Tears dripped from her marigold eyes.

"I love you, too, Papa." Aadi promised quietly, wiping her eyes. Stress clogged her throat up. Nigel lowered his forehead onto her temple and sighed. Such stress in one small day.

"You two need a break, birds."

At the sound of Nico's arrival, the cockatoo father turned around on his branch, Aadi safely curled in his wings. "Hello, pretty bird." Nigel greeted, his eyes fixed on the yellow chunk of sunshine. Nico fluttered down onto the branch in front of Nigel, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming with content. "So," the ashen bird continued. "What brings you here?" Taking his bottle cap off, the golden canary swung it in the air and caught it gracefully with a brown-tipped wing.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to check in. Being the kind bird I am. But anyway, maybe you could come to The Branch." It was more of a question than demand. Nigel blinked and uneasily looked at the chick in his wings, shaking his snowy white head slowly. The sunny canary in front of him shrugged. "Well, it's your choice, bird. But you do look like you need a break. Maybe you should travel?" implored Nico, tipping the bottle cap on his head and smiling. "The gang could come with, you know. You birds won't be alone then."

Nigel looked to his talons, or ninja talons, as Nico fondly called them, and then returned his gaze to the pollen-yellow bird that stood before him. "I don't know... After so much we've been through, I almost don't want to _think_ about traveling. You already are aware of how that feels." Nico nodded grimly. He'd remembered that Nigel attempted to ship the group off on a plane, and now Nigel had gotten what goes around. Nigel reached one wing to pull on the bags beneath his eyes. "I don't think so."

Nico, concerned, propped his honey-gold wing on his hip. "Yo, bird, I think you really do need to think about it. Aadi needs you to be okay- and you look like you could fall over any second." just when Nigel opened his beak to protest, the canary interrupted. "You haven't gotten any sleep after that, did you? You gotta quit hidin' yourself. How do you expect us to help you if you don't open up?" this had the ashen cockatoo silenced. Nigel quietly mulled this over, uncertain, when he looked into Aadi's eyes and thought of what Abina had told them. The canary nodded gradually and flew off, allowing the father to think.

"I don't think I want to." He said after a long silence. It was true. He hated the idea of traveling. That was why he never left Rio after he got fired. Well, _most_ of the reason. The other reason was because Rio was populated with eight million birds, and if he wanted to get his revenge... Nigel shook his head to clear it. Besides, where could he go? He didn't want to go to any region in Brazil, in case someone would recognize him... But the ashen white cockatoo enjoyed the idea of the break. To relax and actually sleep well...

But he _couldn't_. Fly Hard was known to a lot of birds out there. And a lot of people. He just hoped that Sunshine-or Patricious-wasn't still at the studio. That Fly Hard was over. _You know_, he said to himself, _by the end of the day, I won't get anymore sleep because I'm trying to make up my mind._ This was just plain stupid. It was a complicated decision, yet so _small_. Why was he wasting such time on it? Even Aadi itched for a little adventure- _good_ adventure. But Nigel didn't want to risk ruining it for her by being recognized, and taunted at being fired for complicated reasons.

"Papa?" She had caught the dazed, troubled look in his eyes. Gazing down at his daughter, Nigel gently lowered her to the branch and Aadi hopped off. But she turned around to stare at him with dazzling chrome-gold eyes. "What's wrong?" Aadi inquired, puzzled yet firm with her question. She looked just like her mother- scarlet-headed and beautiful eyes, strong will clouding her face. As her Papa gazed at her with affectionate gleaming eyes, the chick shuffled to him and pushed her head into his stomach. "What?"

The ashen bird felt her nuzzling his tummy. "Nothing; you just look like your Mama. Speaking of looks, do you think I'm tired lately? Do I _look_ tired?" Aadi looked at his eyes and feathers, basically looking him up and down, and then nodded. Nigel moaned. _God, Nico's right. Though he turned my own daughter against me in the process. _"I... am not getting enough sleep lately..." admitted the white cockatoo, running his wing through his yolk-yellow crest. It'd been a while sine he'd done that. "Well, it doesn't matter." he dismissed. "Are you hungry?"

"Yep." His daughter responded with a happy chirp. Suddenly, Nigel lunged out and threw her over his shoulder, with Aadi squealing in surprise and laughter. "Papa! Let me goooo!" Nigel grinned and shouted 'never', climbing back into the nest and placing her down. The chick panted, catching her breath and stared up at him. "What was _that_ for?" she giggled, falling onto her back with her little wings splayed out. Nigel, receiving an idea, placed one of his talons on her stomach and grinned even wider. Aadi looked up at him suspiciously as he lowered his beak to her stomach and...

... Blew _really_ hard.

She let out a louder squeal of laughter and delight, her stomach vibrating and tickling at the same time. The chick laughed so hard that she couldn't breathe. "N... Nig..." She gasped, a smile as wide as the sky stretched on her face. The cockatoo male ran out of breath and stood up again, releasing his grip on her belly and letting Aadi scramble to her feet. "That," she breathed, "was _not_ funny." seeing the cross look on her face made Nigel smirk nonetheless.

Yet that whole time he was avoiding trying to decide whether he should take a break and travel with his cerulean friends and Rafael, Nico and Pedro. Sighing, the sulphur-crested cockatoo blinked his exhausted eyes and ruffled Aadi's head feathers. "Let's go get something to eat." Sensing something was wrong, his daughter gradually obeyed but, just as he turned away, she scurried to his side and muzzled into it. It allowed Nigel to smile.

"Thank you." he said, curling a wing around her shoulders. But as he led her outside, and flew down with her scruff in his beak, Nigel could still not decide whether to travel was the right thing to do.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Decision Making

Chapter Three: Decision-Making

It was a high-quality afternoon, at least, to Nigel. The clouds were coming in, bracing themselves for an upcoming storm. The cockatoo stood, on the highest branch of the tallest tree in the jungle, peacefully closing his eyes and taking in the serene atmosphere. The hazes were heavy and dark with rain, and thunder rumbled in the distance. Nigel was still dense as to why he enjoyed the presence of a thunderstorm so much; it even bottled Blu and confused Jewel. But the sulphur-crested bird couldn't have cared less- as long as he didn't hurt himself by getting electrocuted by lightning, he was fine.

Aadi was being baby-sat by Eva. She had kissed his cheek before she went with Blu, and his children, and the ashen cockatoo could not help but oversee Blu grinning as Nigel's chick clung to him like a burr. "I love you, Papa." the scarlet-headed chick whispered, nudging her head to his stomach. Nigel smiled in reply. He knew why she behaved like this; it was because she was grateful of his adopting her a month ago, not excluding her great love and affection for him. Or, it was more like two weeks ago; he proclaimed it a month because it had moved from February to March. And now, as the father smiled and touched his cheek where Aadi kissed him, Nigel couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, Aadi." he whispered, as if she could hear him. Then the cockatoo stared dreamily off into the distance. The vapours in the sky actually were starting to look dark and threatening, and Nigel caught sight of red, vein-like flashes of lightening. He shivered while imagining himself getting electrocuted for the _second_ time, and turned around, spreading his wings open to fly. The cockatoo became airborne and sped off like the wind, diving close to the ground so the lightening would not hit him. Raindrops gushed from the heavens, battering his wings hard. Nigel gasped and flew faster, his speed wearing him out. It was hazardous for a bird to take to the air in a storm.

_Crack, crack! BOOM_! The bird swerved to avoid being hit by a falling tree. It created a loud crunch that could've been heard for miles. "Hope no one lived in that..." Nigel said, heart pounding as his blood rushed through his veins. His wings ached and his lungs screamed for more air, and his breaths became ragged and too short for his liking. Nigel looked like a beam of light catapulting through the air, a faint aura left in his wake. Panic shot through him as another lightening bolt streaked into a tree, almost causing him to crash into it. Screeching in pure apprehension, the cockatoo fled in a different course, only to have it engulfed in flames. All around him was red blaze licking at him, and his only get-away was blocked off.

High temperature waved into him. Nigel breathed in ragged breaths, only to throttle on smoke and suffocate from the lack of air. Sputtering, the sulphur-crested cockatoo turned around and around, flailing in desperation. He was bordered, with no chance of flight; charcoal black burns sizzling at his feathers. The heat was implausible. Boiling hot, even. Another rumble of thunder growled at him, sending a vibration beneath his feet. Nigel tripped over a thick vine and tumbled to the ground, blindly stumbling in the searing heat. He was afraid. Oh yes, so very afraid. In fact, perplexity had him _filled_. Drenched with heat. Or was that because of the fire?

A deafening splinter split the silence of conflagration preparing to swallow him whole. He turned around once again, praying for rain to fall from the heavens and end this. Nigel then caught sight of a tree, previously struck by lightening, tumbling towards him, about to crush. He tried to flee but found himself immobile, his wings glued to his sides. He couldn't even open his beak to scream as the fire-lit tree struck down upon him, making his agony-filled world wrack in a swirl of black.

Screeching, Nigel awakened and bolted upright, his eyes wildly searching his surrounds. He was drenched with cold, unlike his dream. His surroundings were dark and blurry, but he could make out at least four pairs of eyes blinking at him. They gleamed metallically in the moonlight- which reminded him; the sky was clear, not a cloud anywhere. He felt his heart pound against his ribs, and then tried to calm down. The four birds in his hollow stared at him with clear concern. Though he could not distinguish their shapes, Nigel recognized Rafael's voice. "Nigel, are you all right?"

Ignorant to tell him of his dream, the cockatoo nodded. Rafael tapered his eyes. "No. I don't think you are. You woke Aadi with your shouting, and not only her, but half the jungle. Amigo, Nico said that when he spoke to you a couple of days ago, you looked like you could mistake a human for a bear." Nigel's sight became clearer, and he saw enough to catch Rafael gesturing to a small, shadowy shape. Nico waved fretfully. Nigel glared daggers. "Something's _wrong_, amigo. You keep thinking about your near-death. Well, you need something to distract you. Like a vacation." Nigel moaned. He saw this coming.

"Yes, but what if birds recognize me? What if people from the studio recognize me and give me funny stares? What if Fly Hard is still running and birds who help Patricious taunt me for my firing? What if-" Nigel paused to take a breath, seeing spots at the edge of his vision. Then the washed-out-feathered cockatoo sighed, slowly gazing around to take everything in. On the other side of Rafael was Jewel, and in her wings was Aadi, staring at him with wide eyes. Calming down, Nigel stared back and reached for her with gentle, soft wings. She crawled from her curled position in Jewel's grip and immediately ran to him, feeling the nest beneath her disappear as Nigel cuddled her close.

He had her head shovelled safely into his shoulder, wing tightly holding her. Nigel slowly rocked her from side to side, feeling her little heart beat against his. Holding her tighter, Nigel felt a ghost of a smile appear faintly on his features. Nico and Jewel watched with a slight adoring look while Rafael just plainly smiled. "You really do need a break." he said, concern clearly laced throughout his tone. The cockatoo reluctantly nodded. "Away from here."

"I don't want to leave." he sounded like an imprudent chick. But it was true; as he mentioned before, he was not fond of traveling. It caused trouble. It caused ghastly effects like recognition, and grudges and bad memories. Nigel then sighed, feeling Aadi nestle into his grip, trying to fall asleep again. But she most likely wasn't going to have any luck with that; they were going to be up for a loooong conversation. Jewel gazed at the drawn cockatoo, thoroughly amused at his reluctance and giggled slightly. "What?" demanded Nigel, his eyes wide.

She smiled, her stunning cerulean eyes sparkling. "You, of all birds, don't want to leave. This place is where it all happened. Smuggling, acting, being poached yourself- and you're saying that you don't want to leave. That's so out of your character. I know that this is your home, Nigel, but I'm really shocked at your refusal to leave. I mean, honestly! Aadi was smuggled here. Aadi was hurt here. Aadi has nightmares here! It's really surprising." the sky, sapphire macaw was standing with her wings crossed over her chest. "Look. You're just hurting yourself mentally. Not only is your little one having nightmares, but so are you! Take a deep breath, decide. Do you want to take a break? Travel to wherever?"

Nigel mulled it all over. All he said was, "I don't want to leave" so basically, he decided to be repetitive. Jewel and Rafael stared at him bluntly with a roll of their eyes, all the while, Nico tittered. "Yo, bird, you are just too stubborn. That's in your personality. But think about what Jewel said: not only are you harming yourself, but you are harming those around you. You both need a vacation of some sort. So, think, for a moment." Nigel tightly closed his beak and looked at his belly, where Aadi actually managed to fall asleep. _That kid could sleep through anything_. Nigel thought.

But something inside him clicked, allowing what Nico said make sense. His beloved sugarplum. Why was he being so stubborn? Who cares if he's recognized? Who cares if he's taunted or made fun of or mocked? Who cares about any of that? All Nigel cared about was Aadi, his sweet, syrupy sugarplum. The chick was curling on him, shaped like a fluffy ball of feathers. The ashy cockatoo lowered his eyes. Nico and Jewel were right. In fact, they were all right. Rafael, especially. "The gang... Will come with us?" Nigel asked tentatively. He really did hope that they would. His friends were all he had, after all. Rafael the toco toucan nodded contentedly at the sulphur-crested bird and smiled.

"Good..." Nigel said, "... Because there's something I need to tell you..." he told them of Abina's warning and caution, also of her wound. Silviene and Sagar must really have gotten desperate, not to mention homicidal. Nigel was partly glad that Abina was still breathing, at this point. Maybe she should come... He shook it off. The white-tailed eagle can take care of herself. Like him, she was probably severely independent. Rafael gaped at the end of the pallid cockatoo's tale, the others responding similarly. They were now thinking of their families... And safety.

"Maybe we should drop the kids off at the sanctuary." suggested Rafael, flinching at Nigel's glare. "Uh, Aadi can come," he added, running a black, glossy wing down his beak. "So, then. Where are we going to go?" there was only one place the cockatoo REALLY wanted to go. It was his birthplace, his home, his family. The city where he learned to fight and love and share. None other than Buenos Aires, in Argentina. Nigel shifted, holding Aadi in his wings, and opened his beak to talk.

"I want to go home... To Argentina."

Somehow, this struck Rafael as surprised. The toco toucan had his maple brown eyes wide open at the far travel, although Argentina was actually pretty close. It wasn't in Brazil, however, and it had Jewel taken aback as well. Only Nico remained positive. "Sweet! I'll tell Pedro!" just as he was about to open his blond wings, Rafael slapped a wing across the canary's chest to prevent him from leaving. The yellow canary stared at him. "What, bird? You wanted him to take a break. He told you where he wants to go. So, why the hold-up? As long as he's going SOMEWHERE, should it matter where?" Nigel flashed a appreciative look at Nico, which the canary tipped his bottle cap in acknowledgement.

Rafael narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't push away the fact that Nico was partly right. The indistinct toucan crossed his wings resentfully and looked out the hole, feeling stubborn. "I know... But it's out of this country! How long do you plan to be breaking for?" Nigel blinked and then shrugged. Rafael turned on Nico. "My point exactly." he grumbled, a glower on his face. Nico glared back. Nigel felt great gratitude on easy-going Nico's part. And then the look of the toucan's face softened, and he looked back at the awaiting cockatoo. "Okay. I guess it is all right. It's your choice, and remember that I'm fully with you." Jewel nodded in agreement. Her big cobalt eyes glistened with excitement.

So it was with great joy that Aadi awakened in the morning, discovering the journey she'd been waiting for.

**A/N: Hope you like this one, too. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Journey At Late Dawn

Chapter Four: Journey at Late Dawn

Aadi squealed, leaping around the nest, her beautiful chrome-gold eyes glistening in excitement. Nigel chuckled. Never had he seen her so eager to start the day, always pausing to ask him if she's dreaming. The chick looked so adorable when she joyously ran in circles, wings in the air, her little feathers spiked up. The blood-red feathers on her head especially spoofed with energy and wonder. And then, often at times, Aadi would stop altogether to catch her breath. Nigel would stare with maple eyes, and then snicker at her. How he enjoyed her presence of little-chick-energy, filled with positivity. Aadi happily started to whistle as she ran, squeaking.

"It's reeeaal in Riiiioo." She sang, hopping up and down, little pure white feathers spoofing. Aadi swallowed and fell to her knees, rolling on the chocolate twigs that created her home. "We're actually going!" She cheered, big marigold eyes wide with excitement. They dazzled with reflections of the pale blue morning sky. Her father stood over her with a bewildered glance. Sure, he expected her to be excited... But not _this_ excited. This was _insane_ excited. Well, then again, the little chick had never been on a good adventure, just a hazardous one. The ashy cockatoo shrugged and continued to watch his chick play goofily.

Suddenly, Aadi threw herself to her feet and her little head collided with Nigel's belly. She found her face caressed by gentle white feathers, and pulled herself away to see Nigel staring down at her with a little bit of a dumbfounded expression. "Mi dios!" He exclaimed, his brown, amber eyes widened. The chick embarrassedly rubbed the back of her head with a wing. "Little chick! Calm yourself!" Nigel continued with a voice laced with gentle amusement. Aadi nodded and took a deep breath, suddenly nuzzling into his stomach purposely. All that running and shouting had made her exhausted. "And save your energy. We're going to go later, and I can't have you tired."

"Okay." Her nuzzle into his tummy increased and the little chick yawned. Smiling softly, Nigel put one of his wings on her and caressed her head. Aadi cooed. But then they both heard something rumble loudly, and Nigel, thinking of his dream, flinched. But his chick pushed her head deeper. "I'm hungry." She proclaimed, her mouth drooling. Hunger pain shot through her stomach, and she flinched visibly. "Nigel? I'm really hungry. Can we get something to eat? Mangos?" Mangos were her favourite fruit. The slightly sour/sweet taste liked to energize her taste buds, and every time she saw one she wanted it. Besides... hunger really was a bad factor when it came to his chick.

Nigel slowly lifted her with both of his wings under her armpits and hugged her tightly. "Yes. It's about high time that we ate, anyway. We should get a good breakfast." he murmured, setting her on his shoulders. She cheered and held onto his head with her little wings, half afraid that she might get hurt in the flight. She watched as her Papa stretched open his ashy white wings and stepped out onto the first branch he saw. Aadi uncomfortably swayed with his every movement. "Hold on," warned Nigel, his crest carelessly puffing up and twitching. The chick tightened her grip as he leaped on the branch and glided safely to the floor of the emerald-green forest, gently lifting her weight off his back.

The good thing about Rio was that there were Mango trees everywhere. Not only that, but Papayas and oranges as well. Nigel loved this place very much and it half pained him to let it go when he planned on going to his real home, in Argentina. Buenos Aires was very different that Ipanema and the jungle. Even birds near and far had to admit that Rio was a magical and unique place filled with wondrous things like love, friendship and... Nigel smiled. _And chances to start over_. He thought to himself, with a side-glance at Aadi. He was fairly grateful to his cerulean friends; the blue macaws, and everlastingly gracious to Rafael and the party birds, Nico and Pedro.

A mango fell in front of him. Aadi dove for it without a second thought on where it came from, but her sulphur-crested Papa looked around suspiciously. No bird was in land sight, so the ashen cockatoo searched the skies. Sure enough, an easy-going eagle propped her wing against a mango tree trunk while standing on the branch, a glossy, cobalt blue stare in her eyes. "Hey." Abina called cheerfully. Nigel smiled in relief and felt his heart drop a beat. Then his feathers stopped their bristling. "I just saw her eyeing the fruit so I got one for her. Just want to let you know that Sagar and Silviene had their wounds treated by Tulio a couple of days ago. That means that they can fly now."

Nigel's relief turned to alarm. If they can fly, they can track. And if they can track... Nigel shook the thought away. His yellow crest bobbed as he did so, and he struggled not to swallow a lump in his throat. "Well," he said tentatively, "I guess it's a good thing that we're traveling, then." Abina looked him over curiously, her purple-fluorescent designs gleaming in the sunlight. "Oh," Nigel added easily, "We're going to Buenos Aires, in Argentina. Rafael and Nico are making me go. I think it's because I keep having nightmares." Aadi finished demolishing her mango and looked up, catching sight of Abina. The eagle smiled softly at her and waved.

The chick chirped and waved in reply to the silent female eagle. Abina then blinked her gorgeous blue eyes and turned to Nigel with a soft voice. "Please be careful." She advised demandingly, her black head feathers shimmering. "I'll watch your back while Silviene's out there. And Sagar." informed Abina, and then she quietly dropped into the air and landed gracefully on the ground. Then the female stalked towards them with her head held high. The pale white cockatoo blinked and gazed back, his mind screaming to ask her to come. But he shook it away. "Be careful," she repeated, giving Aadi a hug and then holding a wing out to Nigel. He gradually shook it.

"Thank you." He appreciated, his yolk-yellow crest bristling. Her brown-black feathers were soft and silky smooth. As he let go, Nigel decided to smile and watch as the sensitive bird took to the air, flapping her wings into the white haze of the clouds. Aadi looked at him curiously, then nudged him with a soft, feathery head. She was asking him to eat something. "Okay, okay!" Nigel laughed, flying up to a mango tree and retrieving one for himself. Chicks can be so stubborn when it comes to their parents!

* * *

Sagar hissed, watching Nigel from afar. He was playfully cuffing his chick's head. "You don't deserve peace," the eagle hissed, his malicious red eyes gleaming metallically. "After what you did to us, you don't deserve it." With a snarl, the white-tailed eagle turned away, unaware of Abina's plans to stop him.

He ruffled the emerald-green designs splayed on his back and stretched, feeling his wounds slightly ache with pain, but he ignored it. What Tulio did for them was more than enough, and Sagar stubbornly refused to let his weakness show inside or out. He stretched his wings and flapped them, gliding steadily through the air, making his way to where Silviene reined.

His older brother was sitting in a hollow tree, when Silviene noticed his arrival. "Hello, Sagar." greeted his brother. Sagar landed gracefully and studied his brother's wounds, concern filling him whole. Silviene shrugged him away. "How was the tracking? Did you find them?"

Sagar nodded eagerly and told him of Nigel playing with Aadi near the mango trees. The hue-less eagle nodded thoughtfully and said, "Well, seeing as his weakness is his daughter, that's a good place to start." Silviene then grinned evilly. "We'll strike soon." Sagar looked at him in disbelief; Silviene treated him with a talon to the face, but it was more of a brotherly punch. Playful.

"But what? Why can't we strike sooner? To get it done and over with quick? Then we continue our jobs as smugglers and no one will stop us." Sager sniffed, his red eyes shimmering in protest. Silviene shook his head calmly.

"Because, if we do that, the fun's out of it. It's more enjoyable to toy with them first." any normal bird would be appalled by Silviene's reasoning, but since he was an eagle, Sagar shared the excitement. His eyes rippled with glee when Silviene added with a dark sneer, "We'll strike soon, but not now. After all, all good things to those who wait."

* * *

"Carlos! Sophia! Alex!" Rafael barked. "Stop pestering your mother! I'm here now!" The chicks froze in place and the toco toucan gulped. _What have I done_? Sure enough, the chicks slowly swivelled their heads toward him from where they tackled Eva, and leaped off. Eva scrambled to her feet and laughed hysterically when the babies shouted "DADDY" and flew like lightning towards him. Rafael squeaked and opened his wings strongly, bracing for strange impact. Two little toucans rammed into his stomach, bowling him over. As the toco toucan was pinned to the ground, the other hatchling giggled and tackled him happily.

"Rafael! Are you all right?" His mate asked, laughter clearly distinguishable in her tone. His toucan mate scurried over and plucked the chicks off by their scruffs, with them wailing. Then Eva lent a wing to help the King of Carnival up. "Mi Dios! You need to think before acting!" his mate laughed. Rafael grinned cheekily at her and kissed her cheek, causing the kiddies to look away and shout, "eeeeeeeew". Then the toco toucan cheerfully twirled his mate in a circle, with Eva laughing away. "King of Carnival, it isn't February anymore!" The female toucan exclaimed, her dazzling maple eyes glimmering.

"I know. But I'm going on a trip with the gang. Blu and Jewel are leaving the kids at the sanctuary, and Nico and Pedro want to come, too." Rafael explained, his wings stretched open. Eva's eyes lit up, as if she wanted to join him. And she did. "What? You want to come, of all birds?" her mate inquired, bewilderment in his gaze. "I thought you wanted to settle down with a family!"

Eva shook her head and stood up from his tango grip. "Settling down is nice, my love. But when you've been stuck in a nursing nest with nothing other to do than keep your kids out of trouble, you get the urge of adventure." Rafael nodded in understanding. He knew what long-term events were like. Even when he attended Carnival every year, he got a little bored of doing the same thing. That was why he chose to settle down with her. In part, that is. Now he wished more than ever that he could freely fly through Carnival and breathe in the fresh scents of flowers and earth. Not that he didn't enjoy his life right now, that was.

"Okay. Well, let's get the kids dropped off at the sanctuary, and hope it's not a lot of trouble for the humans to care for them..." Rafael said, calling for the rest. Fifteen toucan chicks joined their siblings and walked with their parents to the sanctuary, happily gossiping and chirping tunes of Carnival. Blu and Jewel were there, with the male azure macaw writing something down on a piece of paper and handing it to the red headed human on the porch of the sanctuary. Linda nodded as she read it, telling him to be careful and that she'll take care of the chicks. And then when she caught sight of Rafael and the eighteen chicks behind him, her face paled.

The toco toucan laughed at her reaction, when she said, "... I think we're going to need a _lot_ of _help_."

Nigel waited patiently, with his chick cuddled up to him for warmth. He stood at the hill of his willow tree, where the others would meet him, and the pallid cockatoo couldn't help but chuckle at Aadi's remaining weariness. "I told you so," he whispered to the sleepy dame, having her snuggle into his belly feathers. She remained on her feet however, and as they both awaited the gang's arrival, Nigel himself began to grow tired. His eyes slightly closed and the bags under his eyes drooped.

Yawning, Nigel forced himself to stretch and shake the weariness away as Rafael arrived with Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro and some other female that the cockatoo didn't recognize. "Hello," the cockatoo greeted, his eyes looking Eva up and down. "Who are you?" It was not an impolite question- at least, not _meant_ as one. The toco toucan female smiled in a friendly manner and puffed out her chest, preparing to speak.

"My name is Eva. Rafael's mate." Her voice was slightly raspy but rich with colourful tunes. Her eyes were an amber, like his, but with a darker shade of brown. Her beak was a different range of colours, unlike Rafael's; a pink, green and yellow. It made her glossy black-and-white appearance filled with more hue. But mostly, what astonished Nigel most was her eyes. Surrounded by a cobalt blue, the toco toucan's eyes were exceptionally bright and looked as if she commonly took to challenges. Nigel smiled.

"Well, my name is Nigel. A friend." The word friend was still rough on his tongue, but he shrugged it off. the cockatoo held out a wing, but pulled it away when he remembered that wild birds don't go by human gestures. Then Nigel turned to Rafael. "Are we going now, pretty bird?" At 'going now', Aadi's eyes shot open and she clambered up onto Nigel's shoulders. Her Papa laughed, and lifted her off, twirling her around in circles in the air. Rafael nodded, looked to his companions, and when he received a similar response, the toucan told Nigel 'yes'.

At this, Nigel hunched over for Aadi to climb on his back, spread open his wings, and took to the air. He headed south, in the direction of Argentina, with Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Jewel, Blu and Eva happily following.

**A/N: I'm going to take it slower on the updating; I'm wearing myself down with writer's block.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pretty Birds and Buddies

Chapter Five: Pretty Birds and Buddies

Aadi snuggled into his back. Nigel felt her warmth seeped into his own, and he smiled, knowing that the morning's events had tired her. _Well_, he thought, _That's what you get for being over-excited_. The chick moaned and buried herself into the luxury of his feathers. The group had been flying for about seven hours now- the sun was high overhead. It sent a golden aura to light up the afternoon sky, allowing the group to see where to go. And they were quietly flying over the dry, crusty landscape that was bright at the sun's reflection. All was quiet, until Aadi piped up. "Papa, can you sing Pretty Bird for me?" shocked, Nigel nearly lost his balance on the air current. The others looked at her with equal surprise.

"What?" Nigel gasped, his yellow crest bristling. "Did I hear you right? I thought you _hated_ that song! It caused you nightmares, remember?" There was an uncomfortable silence that reined after that, specifically from the chick on his back. Blu and Jewel exchanged curious glances to see where this conversation was going. Rafael gazed at Aadi, with a pained look that told Nigel that he sensed what the scarlet headed chick was going to say next. She said exactly what was on the male toco toucan's mind.

"It wasn't the song... It was your sanity that left with it..." Nigel's heart cringed. He didn't know what to say. He was absolutely speechless. The ashen bird pressed his beak together, feeling his eyes dry and blinking them. Aadi buried her head into the back of his neck. The cockatoo felt something wet riveting down his neck to his chest and narrowed his eyes to prevent a painful look to appear on his face. Rafael, seeing the scrunched up expression on his face, flew to his side and quietly joined the sulphur-crested cockatoo. The two soared in silence, with the gentle breathing of Nigel's chick cuddled on his back.

Blu flew up ahead, followed by Jewel. The two beautiful macaws glided steadily, talking, as if the subject were fairly serious. "It seems like they just drifted apart," Jewel whispered, her cerulean eyes darting back to Aadi. "Not only the fact that she has nightmares about him, but the fact that he's having nightmares too. It's making her scared." Blu nodded in agreement and rested an azure feather on her wing as it was sprawled out in the air. The two birds continued to speak quietly, their concern ever more growing. Then, Rafael flapped his wings to gain height and grabbed Aadi in his talons.

Nigel yelped and sharply looked at the toucan, but it seemed that Rafael was trying to hand her to the cockatoo's talons. Aadi was struggling and wailing, confused and scared of plummeting into the ground far below. Catching Rafael's drift, the ashy father outstretched his huge talons and took the trembling chick from Rafael's talons. Then Nigel cradled her on her backside with his own, allowing the wind to sway his talons and create a rhythmic motion. Aadi stared at the white feathers on his tummy and shivered, her feathers bristling. Nigel stretched his talons so that she was pressured gently into his belly, and allowed some of his warmth to seep in.

The atmosphere was changing; the temperature dropped a couple degrees the farther they flew, and he knew that they must be getting half-way to the border. He could see a city far off, though it would take another two hours to get there. He wondered what would be awaiting, and which city it would be. Maybe it was the Campo Grand! Aadi stirred, causing Nigel to snap out of his dazed thoughts. "Hello, pretty bird." he said softly. His eyes were gleaming in the hot sun. His chick rubbed her face into his belly feathers and dozed. "Finally getting sleep, are we?" Nigel whispered continuously, feeling her breath come in and out.

He decided to do what she asked... Hesitantly. "**I was striking suave, ambitious**." soothed Nigel, feeling his crest rise with familiarity. "**Feet to beak, so birdy-luscious**." Aadi shifted, her breathing becoming deeper as she slowly drifted off to sleep. But the ashen cockatoo decided that he would continue singing it, even if it were only her subconscious hearing it. "**Now I'm vile, I am villain, and vicious.** **Oh...**" pausing, he hushed, "**... And malicious**." Pedro flew close behind and helped out with the back rounding, however brief. Nigel could not hide the smirk threatening to creep on his face, showing his amusement.

"**I had it all; a TV show, women too... I was tall, over one-foot two**." he sang, his grip on Aadi tightening just slightly. "**Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes; that's why I'm so evil, why I do what I do**." with a faint smile, Nico flew to Nigel's side and cheerfully thrummed against his bottle cap, which was safely embedded in his right wing. The white cockatoo breathed in a sigh, and felt the warmth of Aadi's little body sinking into his tummy feathers. All he wanted to do was rest, because the high temperature was starting to get to him. And with his infant snuggled into him, it tempted Nigel to curl up with her in his wings.

He stopped singing. Something deep inside of him told him to. Feeling someone's presence, as if he were being followed (other than the group), Nigel peered over his shoulder and saw a shape of black. A flock of crows were coming their way, snickering and cawing. Whispering to Nico, Nigel hissed, "Watch out. I don't trust them." the canary looked back at the mocking birds, and nodded obediently. The golden bird nervously looked at Pedro, who swallowed a large lump in his throat at this new threat.

The laughter of the coal birds grew louder until one of them shouted, "Arlene, that bird looks _awfully_ familiar..." Nigel bristled. Recognized, indeed. A crow came to his side and looked at the bundle in his talons. Sneering, the male crow snickered. "Awwww... Hey, Arlene! He's got a little one with him! Looks like a cutie, too." snarling, Nigel sped up his course of flight, only to have the tormenter to catch up. The shadowy black crow chuckled. "Little over-protective of your chick, eh? Well, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt it." there was a hint of mockery in his voice, beady eyes looking the cockatoo over. A female crow caught up to her companion's side. Arlene, apparently.

And she was no better than the first. "Oh, what a cute little thing! Reminds me of a strawberry. Mind if I have a look?" she neared Nigel's burden and the sulphur-crest snarled, demanding space. Aadi moaned, snuggling deeper into his belly. His grip tightened. Arlene flew away, keeping distance. "Ooh. _Feisty_! So cute. Tom, I never thought that Nigel would be so vicious." _you have no idea_, Nigel thought with a scowl, distrust prickling his feathers. He didn't know them, though they knew him. That proved that they were previously hustlers or paparazzi's, but this time they wanted to mock him.

Blu and Jewel circled around the ashy cockatoo in their flight, feeling protective of their friend, while Eva and Rafael neared to Nigel's side. Nico and Pedro went to Nigel's front and back. The cockatoo felt gratitude towards them all, before he felt something violently ram into his side. "Oops." Arlene cooed, flapping her mystic black wings to get out of range. Nigel curled his beak into a snarl. Nico was knocked from his position and was sent flying through the air, a crow catching him and tossing the poor canary to Tom. The mischievous bird threw it back, and Nico shrieked as he became a pinball. Pedro crossly went to his defence, only to be kicked in the backside by Arlene and treated like a soccer ball. It seemed like these crows were fond of sports.

"Ugh!" Rafael grunted as he was shoved from his underside. He swerved into an air current, Eva shrieking in surprise and shooting like light-speed to her mate's side, fretfully helping him regain his balance. Nigel swallowed as he was almost exposed to attack. Jewel glanced at him with worried cerulean eyes, her sky blue feathers bristling with fear. The cockatoo flashed her a reassuring smile. Something dug into his shoulder-blade, making the bird screech in pain. Nigel ducked to avoid any more inflictions, then unexpectedly saw a shape claw at the crow, sending it fleeing.

Then the dark figure turned on Tom and his companion and landed a graceful slap across the face, kicking hard with its talons, sending the crow flying. Nico dizzily leaned on this stranger until Nigel recognized her. "Abina!" he shouted, eyes widening at the bird preparing to launch an attack of his own. At the last moment, where he lunged at her with outstretched talons, Abina swerved up gracefully and the crow landed in her previous spot. Then the white tailed eagle pounded down onto his back, thrusting the attacker into descendant.

"That... Was... AWESOME!" Pedro cheered, holding up his wing for a high-five. Abina slapped it with her own soft wing and did a props with Nico, who regained his balance. The golden canary twirled the bottle cap in his chocolate-chipped wing and tossed it into the air, having it gracefully land flat on his head. "Yo, hotwing! You should come with us!" said Pedro, his crimson chest puffing out. He had a slightly flirtatious smile on his face, but Abina ignored it. Instead, she turned her direction of flight to Nigel. Her eyes beamed smugly.

"I told you that I had your back." she chirped in a self-satisfied voice. Nigel moaned. "They were buddies with Silviene and Sagar." the fluorescent-designed bird spat their names with venom. Her eyes gleamed icily. "They were just trying to knock you off course, that's all. I'll follow along- as long as your little friend here doesn't go crazy," she added with a cold stare at Pedro. The cardinal winked boldly. "Calm yourself. Besides. The relationship just wouldn't work." as soon as the words fell from her beak, the chubby cardinal smirked.

"Whatever you say, baby bird." he said with swagger, letting out a love-hawk cry and fluttering to Nigel. The cockatoo was giving him a blunt stare, as if trying to say, 'she's not your type of typical female.' Nigel felt something vibrate against his stomach, where his talons curled. Then the white bird frowned and looked at the chick pressed against his belly. She was shivering uncontrollably. Pedro saw this, too, and narrowed his eyes. The love-hawk look abandoned him completely. "Yo, bird. That doesn't look right. Blu Bird, get over here, quick." the azure macaw curiously soared over, his mahogany eyes inspecting her.

Then he shook his head. "I can't see right when we're flying. When we get to the closest city," he said, squinting at the buildings far off, "which happens to be Campo Grand, we'll have shelter and rest for the night. Let's continue; We're almost there anyway. Just a half hour to go, now." the group traveled on, Nigel checking his sugarplum every once in a while. His concern grew when the chick not only was freezing, but she sneezed and shrugged into the warmth of his feathers. Nigel tried to lend his heat, but some was fading as he too, grew cold.

It wasn't _freezing_, but the atmosphere was now protecting the harsh rays of the sun, and he'd grown used to the heat of the fiery ball. "Please be okay." the white cockatoo whispered, feeling Abina's gaze fixed on his back while Nigel continued to soar forth. His heart beat lively, and when he felt Aadi's, it was nothing to compare to... It was quick and rapidly trading for the next beat. The little body shivered and pressed against him, which he squeezed her in reply. "Shh... It's okay... We're almost there, anyway. Just hold on a little longer..."

And for now, he just hoped for the best.


	6. Chapter 6: Campo Grande

Chapter Six: Campo Grande

It was a beautiful city, that shared similar traits of ragged and jutting bricks from Rio De Janeiro. The blocks were unique and suburban style with Celtic tradition hinted in it. The windows of the great buildings gleamed with a metallic-clear material.

Balconies were neat and small with wooden railings clinging at the edge, with excited people pointing at the clouds and shouting something unintelligible. And then there were the small homes, too. They were not fancy but plain with metal as their roofs, as they were in Ipanema. They had little porches made of thick wood and window sills of the same material, neat little designs carved neatly into it all.

There was the ocean, Bonito Pantala. The sapphire-blue water glistened beautifully in the light, sending sprays of mist onto the yolk-yellow sand. There were caverns gaping over the water, making it appear like a shelter of various creatures. Waterfalls fell gracefully into the gushing water, spitting liquid into different directions. It spattered against the rocks and small islands that jutted out of the ocean, wetting the grass and offering life. The exotic flowers opened up to suck the H20 up and allowed dew to settle gently on their petals.

And then there was the sky. Few clouds drifted across the egg shell blue, making sweet patterns form in the gorgeous hue. The hazes were rich and fluffy with snow-white, pure and soft. Few colorful conures soared in the sky, maneuvering gracefully through the clouds and twirling as if the world's end was tomorrow. They whistled and flowed with the wind, their hueful wings floating on air as the birds made themselves appear like they put no effort into flight. Nigel stared, mesmerized by their grace and beauty, then felt scornful as he realized that he was nothing like those pretty birds.

Jewel glanced at him with concerned cobalt blue eyes, but decided not to look any longer. She had a pretty good idea of what was going through his head and felt the urge to remind him of Aadi, the colorful chick who saved his life from destruction. Speaking of which, grew colder by the second. Blu had inspected her and helplessly sighed earlier. Now the female blue macaw let out a sigh of her own as she wistfully gazed upon Nigel and his narrowed eyes, hoping that sense would cross his mind.

The cockatoo did feel something, for when he gazed at the chick in his wings, Nigel sighed and caressed her forehead, only to snap it away. "Mi dios! She's a benumbed chick!" he commented with alarm, his brown eyes flaring open.

Panicked, Jewel scampered across the electricity line that the traveling group balanced on and observed the chick. She put a wing on it and felt the sky blue feathers on her neck rise in alarm. The blue macaw had never felt this icy sensation before. She, in fact, never felt cold before. Jewel sensed Blu's presence from just behind, and flew out of his way so the azure macaw could see, too. He did the same method as Jewel and frowned. "Keep her warm. Like... _really _warm. She needs to not be exposed to air, or else will get even colder." Nigel pressed the bundle against his chest with narrowed eyes.

"Anything else?" the cockatoo asked, his voice toned in slight fear and concern. Blu shook his head, unable to answer. He'd never come across something like this. It bottled his mind, but however, he had his suspicions... So Nigel resolved to crossing his wings over his chest, where the bundle remained, and held her tightly. Aadi was not moving in her sleep but trembled, with cold. "Mm." Nigel remarked softly. "Pity. I was kind of hoping for a _good _adventure, not an ill one. I guess this will have to do." Abina fluttered to his other side, joining Jewel, and gazed at the chick.

_She looks like an icicle_. She thought spontaneously, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Maybe we should get someone's help," suggested Abina, her eyes friendly and helpful. Nigel looked at her wearily, causing the white tailed eagle to laugh. "No, no, no, no, no! I don't mean a vet! I mean a bird. There're lots of 'em around here! All we have to do is ask." with a soft stare at his baby, Nigel reluctantly nodded. He snuggled his head to hers and noticed that his warmth was already seeping back into her.

_My._ The sulphur-crested cockatoo thought wondrously. _What would I do without Blu? I suppose that I would have kept Aadi exposed to the air, but then she might've..._ He didn't want to think about it. To Abina, who looked him over with concern, Nigel nodded again. "But first," He said wearily, "perhaps we should engage ourselves to finding shelter? I don't want to hold her this tight for long, or she'll be more than just an icicle chick." Jewel softly laughed, alongside Rafael, and the others nodded obediently.

The next thing Nigel knew was that he was once again traversing through the suburban city of Campo Grande, with Aadi tucked into the warmth of his belly. He felt her squirm slightly and ran a gentle talon along her cheek, calming her. The air was frosting her up again, but Nigel couldn't do anything about it. He didn't at all find the air cold; just that the temperature was slightly lower than it was in Rio de Jeneiro. Maybe Aadi was sensitive to temperature? But if so, then why can she handle a blazing sun more than a normal temperature?

Scoffing, Nigel scored through traffic without a second glance. Weather was stupid. Just simply... imprudent and stupid. His brilliant white feathers shuffled around the bundle in his talons, listening to Pedro say something smooth to Abina and then a loud smack, and the sulphur-crested cockatoo assumed that she just hit him. Amused, a slight smiled curved his beak and he gestured for the annoyed eagle to join him at the other side of his wings. Abina gratefully obeyed and flapped her chocolate brown wings to his left, bright blue eyes shining.

"Thanks," she said. "But why is that little cardinal so... flirtatious?"

Nigel shrugged. "I don't suppose he had enough oxygen at birth," he suggested with a joking smile. Abina giggled and punched his shoulder lightly, casting a look at Pedro to see if the crimson-chested bird had heard what Nigel said. The cockatoo was oblivious-or ignorant-to the glare that the little bird gave him, and he continued to mock. "Or maybe his parents were siblings." The ashy cockatoo added, sending Pedro a smile. Pedro refused to return it, though he actually found it amusing.

"Har har. Very funny." The cardinal jokingly turned his back away and flew in a different direction. Nico called out to him and asked where he was going, with Pedro replying, "I'm going to look for a club to hang out at. Want to come?" Nico shook his head. "Okay. Your choice." So the group watched as the little cardinal fluttered away, and then began to look for a shelter of sorts. Alleys gaped between buildings with confetti written all over the walls. Birds climbed in and out of holes in the restaurants. Nigel looked on, feeling the air kiss his feathers, before blinking at Abina's question.

"Excuse me, sir? Can you help us?"

A parrot had just passed by. The eagle stopped it from his path and began to converse, and her eyes darted to the chick in Nigel's talons. The colorful parrot looked back and spotted Aadi, with a gentle stare that sympathized all beings. Nigel stared back, holding his chick for dear life and stopped moving away, joining the conversation instead. "What needs to be helped with?" The parrot asked, staring, mesmerized by Abina's majestic light eyes. The eagle, in reply, gestured for Nigel to hold an unconscience Aadi out for observation. Reluctantly, the ivory cockatoo did so.

"This chick is frozen... We don't know why." Abina explained uneasily, her eyes slitting as the wind picked up slightly. The parrot male looked at the chick with an astounded stare, carefully poking it with a feather, but then flinching as her skin began to grow cold. He looked at Abin withan astonished look before opening his mouth to ask a question, but Abina was way ahead of him. "No... We didn't find it, It's his." The white-tailed eagle gestured to Nigel, who waved a few feathers in greeting. Then he made his talons pull Aadi back into his belly, allowing contact.

"Well..." The parrot said thoughtfully, "I think I can help. One of my friends is pretty good at the medical stuff, so..." With a reassuring smile at Nigel, he introduced himself. "My name is Alberto." The emerald-green and sapphire-blue bird said, brown eyes shining, "And my friend who might help is called Doc. We just called him that because it's short for 'doctor'." Nigel stared at him, confused. _'We'? _he thought incrediously, chocolate eyes wide. _Who's 'we'?_

"Who's this?"

Nigel turned his direction of flight to behind him, where a carribean blue macaw flew with her beautiful cerulean eyes looking into his muddy brown. Then she peered over at Alberto, then back to Nigel. "Who's that?" She repeated, her expression going sour. Jewel narrowed her eyes in a hostile fashion, but Alberto treated it with a calm stare. "So, then. Who are you?" The parrot, unfazed at the question, for she had asked it about three times, took a deep breath and replied.

"My name is Alberto Bankid." He growled, "And they're asking me for help. I'm giving it to them. And you are?" Nigel shifted uncomfortable when Jewel whipped her head to glare at him. The cockatoo was struggling to keep his crest from standing on end or bristling; that blue macaw had glares that could kill. And if looks _did_ kill, he was positive that his wings would suddenly stop working and he would fall to his death. They kept staring at one another until Jewel decided to answer Alberto's question.

"My name is Jewel." hissed the blue macaw, her feathers standing on end. Her eyes shifted to Nigel's brown and glared right through him. "I don't trust him," She whispered to Nigel. Nigel rolled his eyes. _Here we go_. "He seems too sketchy, and his voice is kinda weird. His attitude... That's the worst. I back-talk, and he back-talks right... well, back. That's the kind of bird you don't want to trust." _You don't entrust in anyone_, the cockatoo thought, _peculiarly me, at first_. He lent his listening as she raved on. "We shouldn't ask a random stranger; it'll only cause trouble."

"I think you're going a bit too far, amigo." Rafael chimed, his chatisement a welcoming sound. Nigel breathed a sigh of relief, so he would not have to tolerate her misgivings for any longer."First of all, you can't just judge someone because of how they look or because you have a little background information about them," Rafael scolded harshly, his angry gaze raking across Jewel's. Then he looked to Alberto. "Sorry, amigo. This one's a little feisty. And independent." _Is she ever_! Nigel thought with another roll of his hazel eyes. Aadi began to squirm restlessly again, her eyes threatening to open. Nigel ran a soft talon on her cold cheek and gently rubbed the remaining scars. He himself still claimed the one on his wing- it would probably never heal- but it wasn't so horrid that he was flightless.

Jewel sighed in defeat, a look of apology written all over, and it reminded Nigel of the stare she'd given him on the plane crash. "Sorry." she mumbled, without looking at Alberto. The parrot snickered softly, but it was not meant cruelly. It was a good-natured chuckle that would've lasted forever if he didn't remember in time how fierce Jewel is. She indeed shot him a glare, and he shut his beak immediately. "I _said _I was sorry. You don't have to laugh at me." Nigel gave her a soft look and gently placed a wing on her shoulder and whisked it away to resume his flight.

Jewel calmed herself and gave him a nod, her Caribbean eyes revealing an ocean of thoughts. "Thanks." she acknowledged. Nigel smiled.

Then Alberto resumed his helpful speech. "Well, without further adieu, let's get to The Star. It's an abandoned home; but it shelters us and keeps us warm." _Again, who is 'us'?_ Nigel was beginning to feel irritation prickling at his skin. But as his chick gently nudged his belly, the cockatoo no longer cared. The parrot sighed and started to dive down, and Nigel followed rather eagerly, with Rafael and Eva and the rest following. (Jewel, reluctantly.) Then Alberto swerved to avoid crashing into the ground and bolted through confetti-filled alleyways. His pale colors gleamed in the golden light.

After many minutes of dodging traffic and swerving through a maze of alleys, they came across a structure that would've been a good-sized house, if not for the unfixable cracks in the walls and broken glass. The bracks, like the rest, were jagged, but grey and plain. There was chirping inside- it made Nigel aware of the presence of birds. What he focused on were the eerie looks of the abandoned shack. The roof was made of strong material, metal. And the evening's rays were beaming rather darkly upon this... 'home'. The door had wooden bars etched across it, keeping any unwanted visitors out.

Too cheerfully, Alberto landed and walked forth towards the house. The others lingered uncertainly, looking the house up and down. The parrot turned to see them frozen. "Well?" he prompted. "If you have a sick hatchling, you shouldn't be hesitating for the looks of this home. It isn't dangerous, and it doesn't contain any smuggler's in the wait. Now, let's get a move on! Get warmth." exchanging a glance, Eva, Rafael, Nico and Jewel paused and then began to walk up the slope, towards their destined 'hotel'. Blu remained, giving Nigel a reassuring, bright look with his mahogany eyes. Nigel responded with a glance at the chick in his wings, and slowly nodded.

Whether they were walking themselves into a trap, or really getting the aid they need, the cockatoo was confident that he would protect his own chick.


	7. Chapter 7: Doc

Chapter Seven: Doc

Walking slowly and steadily, the cockatoo made his way after the others. Blu strolled beside him with a confident smile that could last for hours, if it didn't hurt after a while. The azure blue macaw looked at the sight of the house with steady mahogany eyes full of excitement. Nigel was confused at this, but held his chick against his pale chest nonetheless. It didn't quite matter at the moment. Right now, they were getting help. Or harmed. Either way, the sulphur-crested cockatoo sighed, sugary brown eyes glazed over as his talons streaked across the emerald-green grass, stained orange in the evening light.

Eventually, as it seemed like an eternity, both remaining birds stood at the entrance of the... 'home'. It looked even darker the closer they were to it, and by the time that they were standing at the door, it shaded over them like some haunted house. Blu smiled up at it and stretched open his wings, becoming airborne and fluttering through the broken window to his right. Sighing, Nigel carefully held out one of his humungous talons and cuffed Aadi in them, enclosing around her tightly for warmth. Then, heaving a sigh, the cockatoo spread his pallid white wings and flapped hard, gradually rising into the air and gliding cleanly through the sharp shards.

As first, he saw nothing. Then, as he removed himself from the light of the window and landed gently on the ground, light filtered the room cleanly and he saw pairs of familiar eyes blinking at him. Along with their shadowy shapes- Jewel, with her Caribbean eyes glimmering with curiosity and slight fear, and Rafael and Eva with their maple brown eyes searching the room for more light. Beside them was little Nico, identical eyes wide with alarm. Blu was just in front of Nigel- the cockatoo could tell because of the dark blue feathers spread from the tail.

There, of course, were unfamiliar eyes, too. Millions. Nigel shuddered, having been reminded of the Burden, and squinted for a better view. Some eyes pure-golden yellow, some an egg blue, some even were green. But all shone to the group with deep curiosity. Unable to distinguish their shapes, the group stared back, uncertain and cautious. Then a parrot- Alberto- pushed past the strangers and stared at the travelers with a calm expression. "This is The Star. It's a little dark right now, but you'll see in a second that it's not really all that spooky." Then he spread his wings open and flew up to the wall behind them, reaching out with a talon to press down on a switch.

At once, the room was illuminated with a starry and faint blue light. Captivated, Jewel looked around and saw that the room was like a box. Except for the cloths and fabric draping down from certain parts, dividing the room up into five. They obviously were in the entrance room, of which looked like the most beautiful, because the light source flooded from a bulb in the ceiling above them. Holding her breath, the blue macaw studied the walls. They were a ashen white, and the floors were made of cabin wood. It was the most ravishing place that she'd ever seen.

As for Nico, it reminded him of The Branch. "This place... is absolutely... _EPIC_." He breathed, his eyes shining as he took everything in. The once-yellow canary looked a faint lime-green because of the shafting light colour, and Nigel chuckled at his eagerness to explore. But he himself felt cryptic wonder and breath-blown. It was like nothing he'd never seen, not even the studio. The cloths that veiled from the ceilings and sometimes walls were a dazzling fluorescent and majestic purple, green and yellow, creating a rainbow of colors. This truly was some place special.

"Like it?" Alberto smiled, looking the astounded group up and down. They were too shocked to reply. It was a gorgeous scene that none had ever experienced, and it allowed their minds to soar with imagination. The parrot dropped to the ground and tapped Nigel's shoulder, of which the cockatoo responded with a questioning glance. "You wanted to see Doc? Well, let's go. He should be here, somewhere. He's probably in the nursery." _Nursery?_ Nigel thought, his eyes still resting with the room. There were dozens of birds circling the group with curiosity.

Jandaya parakeets, blue-gray tanagers, ara araraunas and so many more species were crowded. There was more than thirty birds in total. Amazed, Nigel studied them all. He was more fascinated with their beauty than disgusted by it. The jandaya parakeets were what astounded him most. With their tangerine-orange heads that smoothened into a rich red when reaching their body, then their wings that shaded into an emerald green. They were absolutely gorgeous birds.

The female blue-gray tanagers held their young at their sides, stretching their frosty-blue wings around them protectively. Male ara araraunas stood straight and studied the travelers with friendly eyes, puffing out their smooth yellow chests. "Hey, are you coming?" Alberto gently nudged Nigel's wing, prompting the cockatoo to bring his attention back to the parrot. "Doc is just this way, all right?" Nigel nodded, then followed as the colourful bird guided him to the left, where green drapes hung, building a fraction of the room. Alberto lifted the curtain away and invited Nigel in with a friendly wing.

Chicks played on ripped cushions and bowled each other over playfully, pushing and shoving in the area. Feeling the curtains enclose around him, the pale cockatoo looked around wondrously at the sight. The flooring had disappeared into soft charcoal-black pillows. They, of course, weren't exactly in perfect condition- there were rips where cotton fluffed out and was sent flying. But it felt like a warm atmosphere filled with affection and fondness, as well as mischievousness. Mother macaws and cockatiels overlooked their hatchlings as they played.

"This is the nursery." Alberto introduced with a warm smile. His maple brown eyes shimmered with affection as he searched the area thoroughly. "It feels nice, doesn't it? Everyone likes it here. Maybe it's because of the young ones." With a gentle feather, the parrot pointed at two cockatiel chicks who were preparing to bowl each other over in a play fight. "Those two are Crystal and Bruno. And- oh! There's Doc!" Nigel looked to his right, where Alberto sprung over to a scarlet male macaw. His eyes were a pale grey-blue, circled by white and black stripes of his feathers. The rest of him swept into a muddy red.

"Hey, amigo! Alberto!" Doc cried, his scarlet wings outstretching welcomingly. He must have been about thirty years old. The parrot scampered to his ally, brown eyes wide. Doc immediately frowned. "What's up, amigo? You seem rather disturbed." Hurrying to tell the macaw everything, Alberto explained about how he had been stopped by an eagle and asked for help.  
"So you think I can aid these... foreigners? Well... let's see..." With a thoughtful stare at Nigel, who remained by the entrance of the nursery, Doc smiled. "I'll need to examine, if you don't mind." The sulphur-crested cockatoo protectively crossed his wings tighter over Aadi. "It's all right. I don't intend to harm; it's not in my nature."

With one last stare at his chick, Nigel gradually stalked forward until he had joined the two. The cockatoo was suspicious, but he couldn't afford to not entrust these birds; Aadi needed help, however quickly she could, and this was the only resort Nigel had. Doc gently reached out two wings, prompting the pale bird to hand the cockatoo chick over. Slowly and carefully, Nigel shifted her into his scarlet grip. "Cold." was the first thing that the scarlet macaw said. Doc carefully examined her, brushing her head feathers out of the way. "Where is she from?"

"Rio de Jeneiro."

"Hmm..." mumbled the bird thoughtfully, curving his wings so that he cradled her. "You yourself are not from around these parts, no?" Nigel shook his head. "Mm. Well, I think I can explain one thing. But you're not going to like it." cocking an eye, the sulphur-crested bird gave his full attention to the macaw. "Because you are traveling such a long way," Doc explained, "Your body takes time to adjust to certain things. Such as time, and temperature. Adults can merely ignore it; they are strong. Chicks, however, are fairly sensitive and it takes longer for them to adjust."

"The only thing I can't explain is why she is colder. But I think that the body warmth she had before was mostly generated by the sun's heat, because the atmosphere was weaker in Rio. Traveling was also triggering the sudden blockage of the sun, thus making the body heat weaken, and she was left with the small amount that chicks have. Adjusting to somewhere so hot is amazing, but with a sudden movement, your body can crash like a domino effect." as Doc explained it all, it began to be clear. Nigel now understood why she was slowly losing her temperature. "She'll have to stay here awhile, to adjust." added Doc, much to Nigel's dismay.

"I can show you around, if you like!" Alberto eagerly turned his bright eyes to Nigel, and the cockatoo hesitated. He wanted to get to Argentina as soon as possible, but it didn't seem like he had much of a choice. With a weary sigh, Nigel nodded and prepared himself to walk along, leaving Aadi in the clutches of this warm stranger. After all, a nursery is where younglings are held. "C'mon, amigo! Let's go!" Nigel hurried to keep up as the energetic nine year old male scampered to the exit again, pushing the drapes aside for Nigel to leave. "After you."

The traveler group was tentatively speaking with the other exotic birds when Nigel left. Alberto strolled through the room, diving into another material-home that was across from the nursery. This one had the wooden flooring but had ragged and torn books stacked on one another, aged. He explained that it was a library, but only for those who could read human language. "Only some of us are capable of understanding humans. That is because they used to be pets before, but their owners died and we took them in. We like to shelter others." Alberto explained. "It's where Doc gets his knowledge."

Then they abandoned the area and scattered across into the main room, where the cockatoo's allies remained. Jewel caught sight of him and scurried by some parakeets to meet Nigel. "Where's Aadi?" She asked, confused. Nigel told her about meeting Doc and going to the nursery. "Ooh, okay. Well, where are you going?" Alberto pointed to another room woven from rags. Jewel glanced over her shoulders at it and inquired, "Can I come?"

"Sure." Alberto agreed, walking across the room once again to this celtic-style place. This area was apparently called the safe haven. It was where birds slept, ate, and stayed. It was large, for there were a lot of birds, and it had the same cushioning as the nursery did. There were sheets to sleep under when cold, and crates at the edge of the area, stacked on one another. The place was dark and warm, because the cloths that were veiling around it were extra thick. "This is where you guys will stay." Jewel shot a look at Nigel, but the cockatoo shrugged.

When they finished up their tour, it was almost midnight. Alberto escorted Jewel and the others to the safe haven while Nigel made his way back to the nursery. It was dark and warm, like the safe haven, but only because there were bodies of mothers and chicks curled up against one another. Doc was waiting at the entrance when the sulphur-crested cockatoo arrived, whose brown eyes were drooping. "So... I assume that Alberto wore you out?" the scarlet macaw asked with amusement. Nigel nodded. "Well, your little one woke up awhile ago." Doc explained softly. "I gave her some poppy seeds for more sleep, if that's okay."

"Yes... As long as it's not fatal." Nigel yawned, following Doc closely as he led him to the exhausted bundle of scarlet red head feathers and pure white. Aadi was curled up on a cushion against the wall, her eyes half closed and looking off to a distance. Nigel neared her and then she looked up, eyes widening slightly. "Bed time, Aadi." he said softly, plopping down beside her and leaning slightly against the wall. Nigel prepared to close his eyes when he felt a little shape clamber onto his belly. "_Bed time_." he repeated quietly.

Aadi stared at him pleadingly. "Can you sing a little more of Pretty Bird?" she asked, begging, her golden eyes wide. He sighed and smoothed his crest with a wing. "Look; I'll sing the next verse!" the little chick offered, opening her little beak and mimicking his voice. "**I'm a feathery freak with a beak,****" **Aadi placed a soft wing on her Papa's beak.** "A bird murderer**." Nigel chuckled at her deep voice. "**You think you're badder than me...**" Nigel placed a feather on her beak, hushing her, and smiled.

"**I've never heard of ya**." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8: PlayTime or TalkTime?

Chapter Eight: Play-Time or Talk-Time?

**A/N: A little play time with your child can't hurt, can it? What if it led to something... rather painful?**

Aadi buried her little head into Nigel's chest, her eyes closed. The chick snuggled on the curve of his belly, allowing her cold body to warm up, and she sneezed just so slightly. She felt the morning's rays beaming through the broken window and hitting down on the curtains that enclosed the warm nursery, and yet she felt so tired that she _couldn't_ sleep. Aadi didn't necessarily think that that was possible. Yet as she looked around her, Mothers were forcing themselves awake with their chicks and leaving the nursery until it was just Aadi and Nigel left. Shivering slightly, the young dame nuzzled her head into the pale cockatoo's feathers. "... _huff_..."

Gentle feathers stroked her shoulder blades. "Good morning, Aadi." Nigel said softly, rubbing her back. The chick squirmed and slowly opened her eyes to meet his. For some reason, she'd always been fond of the pink bags around his hazel eyes. It was like his trait, what made him him. The cockatoo father smiled cheerfully. "And how did my little sugarplum sleep?" Nigel inquired, stretching his neck to nuzzle her forehead with his beak. Aadi yawned and rubbed her eyes with her pallid white wings.

"Good!" replied Aadi, her big eyes gaining an enlargement. The cockatoo chick nuzzled back when the beak came in contact with her forehead. Then Aadi unexpectedly lunged out with two pure white wings and attacked Nigel's beak, hugging it shut. Surprised, the targeted bird looked at her with bewilderment. The scarlet-headed chick stared back, clambering to sit on top of his beak. "I had a little bad dream... But it didn't scare me!" She boasted, her eyes beaming. Then she blinked and looked down at her Papa; Nigel grinned.

"Of course. Nothing can scare _my_ little girl." he crowed with a gentle chuckle, causing Aadi to stare at him weirdly. "Yes, yes... I'm aware of the insanity in my laughter." Nigel smiled boldly, flicking her beak with a feather. Aadi giggled. The dawn was now flickering slightly through the fractured windows, and Nigel carefully lifted her off so he could stand and stretch. "Looks like a decent day... I wonder what it will bring us... Anyway, are you cold, little chick?" Aadi nodded slightly. "Well, then." Nigel dropped her into his wingspan and caressed her head feathers. "The best thing we can to is keep you warm, am I right?"

Nodding sleepily, Aadi stretched and then curled into his wingspan. "Oh, no. You can't fall asleep." Nigel gently nudged her with a feather. Opening her eyes again, the little chick gazed up at her Papa with big eyes. "If you fall asleep now, you won't get any sleep later, at bed time. You need to wake yourself up." His eyes brightened at an idea. "Oh, I know. Do you want to play?" Surprised, the cockatoo chick scampered to her feet. Nigel stared back with maple eyes. "So I take that as a 'yes'?" He chuckled.

The chick leaped to the cushions below, crouching and glaring up at him playfully. "Grrr..." She growled, puffing her little feathers up. "I'm a badger," she snarled at him through narrowed golden irises. "Blu told me about them. 'Parently they're black and white and furry. And they're really mean." She growled again, hulking around like the creature. Then she stomped up to Nigel, whose brown eyes were wide with mock-fear. "Ooh, you'd better run, Papa! I'm gonna getcha!" Her feathers bristled. However, she was taken aback when Nigel grinned.

"_I'm_ supposed to run? _You_ should run." He sneered maliciously, his yellow irises narrowing into a leer. "After all, _I'm_ the feathery freak with the beak." Nigel advanced over her by spreading his wings to appear jagged, and arched them in the air above her head. "**I'm a feathery break with a beak!**" Nigel sang, pointing to his beak. "**A bird murderer**." Then he grinned. "**You** **think you're badder than me? I've never heard of yuh!**" Squeaking, Aadi scampered away, only to trip over a cushion on the floor. She squealed as Nigel scooped her up and tossed her playfully over his shoulder. "I've got you now, and I'll never let you escape!" He taunted in a light-hearted manner. Aadi squealed again, this time with laughter.

Then he brought her close to his pale face, with a dangerously low voice. "**I'm evil.**" He hissed, "**I'll fill your cheese balls with weevils.**" Aadi could not hold back her outburst of guffaws and she fell forward, her rosy face planting into his chest. She vibrated with strong laughter, and Nigel dropped his act immediately and caressed her back, holding her head with another wing. "Looks like you're awake, then," The pallid cockatoo resolved, his yellow-brown eyes shimmering with sleepiness. "But it looks like my plan backfired. You're all wired up, and I'm exhausted." Giggling again, Aadi snuggled her head into his wing and smiled.

"Heehee... There's nothing cuter than a father playing with their chick."

Whipping his head towards the voice, Nigel turned to his left and caught sight of a female cockatiel leaning with her wing propped against the wall. Nigel stared bluntly, unsure what to say. He loved to play with Aadi, but when it came to someone catching him do so... Nervously, the white cockatoo laughed. "Ah... Yes, I suppose so." He then bit his tongue angrily, realizing that he just _laughed_. That stupid, strange, foreign laugh. However, the blush-cheeked female didn't mind. In fact, she smiled, emerald green eyes sparkling.

"You remind me of my brother. He has the same kind of chuckle." She said, faint amusement playing in her eyes. Nigel observed her. She had a white, soft body and a yolk-yellow head, with scarlet red feathers that formed blushes on her cheeks. Long golden feathers on her forehead and striking up reminded him of his yellow crest. The cockatiel pushed herself from the wall and merrily walked towards the duo. "My name is Araceli." she introduced, holding out a talon. But when Araceli saw his own, she withdrew. "Those are... big. In fact, _you_ are big. That's strange." She was three quarters his size.

"It's... I... am... Eheheh." Unable to figure out what to say, Nigel scratched his crest instead. "My name is Nigel." He said instead, ignoring her comment. It had a little something to do with... cannibalism. Sighing at the horrid memories, Nigel nearly gagged if not for the little chick that snuggled into his belly. _I wonder if she'd act differently about that if she knew... _He didn't want to find out. Instead, he responded by placing a wing on her back and slowly rubbing. "Hello. Pretty bird." a wave of nausea washed over him, and he held his breath.

Araceli squinted at him. "Hey... Are you all right? You don't look so good... Well, worse than you already were..." Nigel stared at her with a rather sarcastic look on his face. She ignored him and stepped closer, taking his wing. "Well, let's sit you down." Her cheeks flushed a rosy red and she guided him to the wall again with a soft white wing. Growling at her insistence, the cockatoo male followed along anyway. He gazed down at Aadi, who stumbled clumsily beside him, and smiled. Nigel then lay against the wall, half-glaring at Araceli, (who returned it) and grabbed Aadi into his wings.

"Papa...?" The chick looked at him with innocent golden eyes. She rubbed her forehead into his cheek, hoping to cheer him up. "What's wrong?" Sighing, Nigel closed his eyes. The pink bags hung as he hopelessly thought of how to explain it... gently... Nigel felt Araceli's gaze burning into his face. It was... how can he do that...? How can he tell his sweet, innocent little daughter that he used to be... a cannibal? Well, not technically one... but a carnivore... The sulphur-crested cockatoo flinched as she slid onto his belly. "... Daddy...?"

"... Aadi..." He whispered, his eyes opening again and smiling weakly. "Nothing's wrong, sweetie. I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick, is all." Aadi smiled cheerfully. _So gullible..._ Nigel thought. He caught sight of Araceli shrugging and leaving him to Aadi. The chick snuggled into his chest and sighed. The sulphur-crested cockatoo breathed in a breath of self-anger; he hated to lie. Even when smuggling, he never lied. He told everyone why he did what he did. The pure white bird pursed his beak together and held back a shuddery breath.

Unfortunately, she heard him stifling it and looked back up. She was silent. Aadi narrowed her eyes and wiped something from them; it took only a split second for Nigel to realize that they were tears. "Shhh." He whispered, holding her face in his wings. Stretching two feathers, he gently rubbed the tears away and looked into her beautiful golden eyes. "I promise you. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is out of place, fractured or a misshapen. Everything is fine... Okay, Aadi?" His chick shook her head.

"Please, Papa. I already know something bad just happened. I'm not that dumb. It's that I can't do anything to change your mind 'bout telling me." Aadi mumbled, pushing her head into his chest in sadness. "I wish I weren't so little. Then you would tell me." Nigel stared at her in pure shock. Did he hear her right? Perhaps he should get his hearing checked. If not, maybe she said it wrong. Maybe Aadi meant something else. But what else could she have meant, other than what just came out of her mouth?

"_No_." Nigel snarled fiercely. Aadi flinched at his tone and he himself felt his eyes widen in taken aback. Instead he softened his voice and raised her head to face his. "No," he repeated quietly. "That is _not_ why I refuse to tell you. Not at all. It's for your own protection, you see. I... don't want to hurt you..." feeling the strain in his voice, Nigel sighed and shut his eyes tight. "No matter what, whether you're young or old..." He said slowly, "... There is _nothing_ that I would keep from you. Other than that. We've been through so much, chick- doesn't that prove _anything_?"

Aadi giggled. Opening one eye to her, Nigel asked, "What?"

Her eyes half-closed, the chick nuzzled him gently. "It proved just how much you like to poop on people and blame it on sea-"

Nigel roared and playfully thrust her off his belly. "_Now_ you've done it!" he thundered, his crest rising to it's full height. He stood up straight and arched his snowy wings high above his head, growling. "I'm going to poacha! You had better run!" Squealing, Aadi stood up from where she tumbled onto the ground and bounded down the piles of cushions. Nigel kept up with her pace easily. "Ooh. I'm catching up! What're you gonna do?" The chick scrambled over torn pillows and made her way to the exit of the nursery. However, just as she reached it, Nigel snatched her with his jagged wings.

Aadi squealed again, the loudest she possibly could. "Daaaaaaaaaadddyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She screeched, and Nigel pulled her to his chest and locked her in. Then he grumbled to himself and fell to the floor gently, rolling around on the cushions, growling playfully. Aadi squawked as she churned in circles and dizzily tucked herself into him, and felt the world that spun around her twirl to a stop. Nigel had gradually drawn to a slow, then gently pressed into the wall. Sitting up, the cockatoos yawned and stared at each other with half-disoriented vision.

Sure, he might've been a cannibal...

... but now, he was a Daddy.

**A/N: Nothing wrong with a bit more fluff before shifting back into the plotline, right?**


	9. Chapter 9: Strike One

Chapter Nine: Strike One

"But why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I love you."

"Why do you love me?"

"For you."

"What is it about me you love?"

"You mischievousness. Your compassion. Your somewhat imprudent ways and... stubbornness."

"I'm not stubborn! I'm just curious."

"Yes, that's what they all say..."

"But I don't want you to leave."

"But I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

The conversation between father and daughter continued on, going in circles and repeating itself until Aadi became bored and instead, snuggled her head into Nigel's gut. "I don't want you to leave," she whispered. "Why can't I come?" Indeed, she was told that she had to remain here, at the nursery, while Nigel, Jewel and Blu ventured the city in an attempt to adjust to their surroundings. Why couldn't Aadi come? She wasn't a baby- well, okay, maybe she was. But she wouldn't get lost like an idiot, or topple over and be silly.

Well... Maybe she would do the last option. But it matters not. A chick needs exercise and strength to adjust to such abnormal weather in her own terms. But Aadi exceedingly did want to accompany her Papa; why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't Nigel see just how much she wanted to stay in his protection at every single moment, instead of playing with stranger chicks and watched over by anonymous mothers? His calm, cool and collected atmosphere soothed the infant cockatoo.

"Aadi." Nigel murmured, placing a wing on her head. "You know that I have to go eventually. I can't have you come along- not yet, anyways. And, c'mon." the sulphur-crested cockatoo bent down to nudge the side of the chick's head with his beak. "It's not the end of the world." Aadi blinked and opened her beak to talk, only to pause and snuggle her head into his beak. Then the chick nodded gradually, shivering and fluffing her feathers out with cold. Receiving an idea, the father cockatoo smiled.

"Here." Nigel said, plucking out one of his flight feathers and handing it to his chick. Aadi squeezed the snowy white feather and rubbed it into her cheek. It was bigger than her- about two heads bigger and wider- and so it enabled the cockatoo chick to wrap it around her feeble body. Her marigold eyes shimmered as the material on the quill itched her, and her crimson red head feathers bristled at the touch. "Tickles?" her pasty white father asked, an amused smile playing his beak. Aadi bobbed her head, and Nigel reached an ashen wing to smoothen the bunched up feathers on her head. "I'll be back soon," he promised.

Aadi nodded again, tiny tears glimmering in her eyes. She tumbled forward and nuzzled his belly again, feeling his feathers overlap her head. The chick felt his stomach twitch and cuddled into him. "Where are you going to go? I've always wanted to see Burrito Pants or something like that. Blu told us that it's an ocean here, and he said that there were caverns that coved over top of water." Amused, Nigel gently wrapped a little feather to nuzzle her head. He corrected that it was 'Bonito Pantalas.' "Ooh. Okay. Well, if you go there, can you take me next time?"

"I promise." Nigel agreed, lifting his baby to see his face. Then he pulled her to his neck and wrapped both wings around Aadi, and the scarlet-headed chick returned the hug. Then Nigel tucked his chin on her little head and sighed, feeling his chocolate brown eyes burn with exhaustion. That play fight they had earlier had his energy completely seeped and down, and now Aadi was moaning about how she wanted to come as well, however tired she was. "I promise," the snowy cockatoo repeated. "That I will haul you along with me when I venture off next time."

The little chick pushed with her little wings to face him. Her golden eyes clashed with his maple. "Pinkie promise?"

"We don't have pinkies."

"Then... tiny-feather promise?"

"Nice compromise. Yes, tiny-feather promise." Nigel purred, flicking out a miniature flight feather and lacing it with Aadi's. Then the chick glimpsed at the larger feather he had given her and giggled. The yolk-crested cockatoo gazed at her affectionately. "So, it's agreed?" Nodding, Aadi dropped her head into his shoulder sleepily. Chuckling, Nigel made his way from the main entrance and opened the soft, silky curtain to the nursery. Then he strolled through the pillow-like flooring and gently laid the chick down, setting a wing on her chest. "Sleep tight," he whispered. "Doc will see to you later."

Yawning, the little infant drowsily nodded and curled up. "So... so sleepy." chuckling, the sulphur-crested cockatoo latched a silk-sheet to his wing and gently furled it around his chick. Then Nigel smiled softly. His maple eyes were sugary and gentle, laced with affection as Aadi continued to speak softly on her way to sleep. "I don't wanna... I wanna go with... But I'm so, so tired... I love you, Papa..." Warmth burned in his heart as the cockatoo male softly touched the bridge of his beak to her forehead.

"I love you, Aadi."

And the words could not enclose as much as he really felt for this blameless little sugarplum. As Nigel stood straight again, the fire in his heart lingered for just a moment before ebbing away. He turned towards the exit again, to see Doc waiting. "I presume that all of her squealing was a play-fight earlier?" Nigel felt his face flush hot and nodded briefly. "Well, I'll keep an eye on her. Resting is a good way of passing time when you're trying to get used to a certain climate. Be careful, will you? She needs the reassurance of your safety."

Thanking the ruby macaw, Nigel agreed and vigilantly made his way to the main entrance again, though he felt... bizarre. Like something was going to go dreadfully wrong. Jewel, with her beautiful cerulean feathers smooth and shining as she waited, looked at him as he approached. Nigel's posture was strong, with his smooth yellow crest laid back and hazel eyes gleaming in readiness. The sky blue macaw smiled and waved; he waved one wing in response and bounded across the room to gather. Blu was still looking around with astonished mahogany eyes. "This is the second coolest place I've seen with millions of health code violations." Nigel laughed.

"You needn't worry, my cerulean friend. We're leaving, after all." the sulphur-crested cockatoo reasoned, his gaze flying to the broken window. "Speaking of which, are we departing now?" The question had not gone unanswered; Jewel nodded and spread open her wings to flutter into the air, soaring up and gracefully missing the shards of glass that stuck from the window. Blu followed second, and Nigel just only hesitated to glance back at the majestic purple material that lined the nursery before nodding to himself and taking to the air. He couldn't shake the wretched feeling away.

"So... where to first?" Jewel asked, using the air current to steadily glide through the wind. Her feathers ruffled in the cool afternoon air, twitching as they shifted. "I mean, if we're going to go somewhere in an unfamiliar city, we might as well start off at some point around here, right?" considering this, Blu thoughtfully dove down into a traffic area, his companions following. He landed gracefully onto a phone wire and studied the busy road below. Then the azure male raised his head, searching beyond the tall buildings to elsewhere.

And there- a glimpse of emerald-olive meadow just rising up into a slope. It was accompanied by structures of suburban-style buildings, alongside a larger building that was long in width. As Blu squinted to see more, the navy macaw caught sight of different kind of shapes- all in box-shape formation. Few trees offered shade or protection in this prairie of grassland. Sighing, the macaw pointed in between the two buildings he looked through. "How about over there? I think it's the Praça da República. We can start with that and work our way around."

"Sounds good to me." Jewel agreed, turning to look at the sulphur-crested cockatoo at her side. Nigel nodded, his eyes flickering back in the direction he came from. Aadi would be sleeping by now. "Hey..." the female macaw at his side gently prodded his wing, bringing his attention back to their new destination. "Are you okay? You look really upset." the look on Nigel's face softened, and the cockatoo sighed, unable to explain the disturbed emotion that had swallowed him.

"Let's just... go, all right?"

Without waiting for an answer, Nigel shot away, becoming a blur as he flew towards the Praça da República. Exchanging a panicked look with Blu, Jewel shot after him, shouting his name. Ignoring her, the sulphur-crested bird growled. "Nigel! Wait!" the female pleaded, her chest heaving as she struggled to keep up. Her Caribbean eyes sparkled in her way of begging, although she was aware that he couldn't see it because his back was to her. "Wait, _please_..." Nigel bristled, and then stopped himself. Jewel caught up. "What's gotten into you...?" she panted, her eyes filled with concern.

Sighing, the cockatoo pursed his beak. "I don't want to speak of it. I just have the distinct feeling that something ghastly is going to happen." he glanced back at the place he left Aadi in. The last thing Nigel expected was Jewel placing a kind wing on his. He looked back at her questioningly, and she beamed, her cerulean eyes shining with gentle amusement. "Why are you staring at me like that, pretty bird? It's actually quite disturbing..." Shifting his flying position, Nigel felt Jewel's soft wing that rested on his remove itself.

"It's called parent concern, Nigel." she explained gently, her eyes never ceasing her amusement. At this, the cockatoo blinked his astounded brown eyes. "I get it all the time, when I'm separated from my kids. But they always end up okay. She'll be _fine_, all right, Nigel? Doc and Alberto and the rest will be there to protect her if anything happens. There's nothing to be afraid of. So let's get this done and then we'll go see her, okay?" Her words soothed him, and the snowy ashen bird felt his muscles relax. But the feeling lingered.

"Okay." taking a deep breath, Nigel plunged himself downward, stretching his wings in preparation to land. The air whistled past his head and howled the faster the fall was. "Huff!" grunting, Nigel pulled his wings closer to his body and felt himself speeding like a bullet. The grassy area below was becoming closer and closer, and the world around him became a simple blur. Then, at the last moment, the cockatoo gracefully spread his ashy wings and landed rather roughly in the soil. He tumbled over onto his belly and lay there for a moment. "Well... It wasn't _too_ bad." he said to himself.

There were giggles and snorts of laughter from behind. "Nice-erm, landing," Jewel choked. She landed delicately beside his body and looked down at him. "Maaaaaybe you shouldn't rush into these things." she pointed out, her eyes meeting his. Nigel rolled onto his side to get a better view of her, while at the same time sending her a glare that would have said, _'you think?_' Blu jumped beside her and chuckled at the cockatoo's failure. His mate giggled again, whispering, "Well, even Blu can do better than that... and he's been at it for a shorter time!"

Something struck Nigel. "Wait a moment... how did you even learn how to fly?" asked Nigel, pushing himself up, grunting in the process. "When I crashed in the plane," he started slowly, "I didn't see how you pretty birds escaped. So... how?" Indeed, it was quite the realization that the cockatoo had not even thought of, not once. Jewel and Blu exchanged a momentary look of uneasiness before Jewel fluffed out her sky blue chest, gesturing for Nigel and Blu to walk with her while she explained. And thus, the group bounded towards the widest structure, of which was surrounded by polished-stone ground.

"_Well_, when a certain someone broke my wing," Jewel said with a harsh stare at Nigel, "and then that certain someone was shot into the plane's propeller's by another certain someone," Nigel glared at Blu, "I fell off when the plane tilted. Blu jumped out after me and we were both falling. He caught up and took me in his wings. And then I kissed him and he flew! So, as you can see, he is no longer a useless, flightless bird. And nor am I." Jewel finished her story, looking quite satisfied with her summary. Cocking an eye, Nigel shrugged.

The ground terrain began to harden and change. The rocks had reached them and the trio were now walking amongst the legs of Brazilian people and fruit stalls. They swerved at some point and made their way down an alley, stone walls closing in on them. "I don't know about you," Nigel mumbled, "but this place is starting to look strangely cryptic." The sunlight was now blocked out by the tall buildings. Blu nervously bristled, his azure feathers on end. They could hear traffic echoing through the tunnels, making the wind wail and ruffle their feathers.

Jewel breathed a sigh of relief when she and her allies reached the end, feeling the warmth once again burn their skin and feathers. "Whoa... that feels... strange." Nigel murmured in agreement. It was like the shadows of the building sucked their body heat from them, then the sun restored it, making it appear like the temperature in Rio. Blu looked to his right and up the rocky slope, noticing another road filled with cars and trucks. "And it looks like the humans are a little... _busy_, today."

A rumbling sound made their hearts lurch with fear. It was a truck, as far as they could hear, but something was wrong with it. Like it was carrying something that was about to slip out of it's grip. "That sounds none-too-good." Nigel commented, his maple eyes flaring in alarm. As soon as the vehicle came into view, so did the lumber it carried. A bird was pecking at the straps holding the wooden blocks together, frantically working away at it's goal.

And then a terrible tearing sound cut the silenced air.

The dark bird on the truck fled immediately as an avalanche of wooden cylinders skidded from their previous spot and tumbled downhill, towards the frozen-with-fear trio. Reacting first, Nigel shoved Jewel and awakened her from dark thoughts, snapping her into the air. She fled, flapping her cerulean wings as hard as she could, while glancing back to see Nigel throwing Blu into the air. "Go!" the cockatoo shouted. The lumbers thundered and Nigel felt the ground beneath him vibrate.

He became airborne, but not fast enough.


	10. Chapter 10: Sunshine

Chapter Ten: Sunshine

Jewel let out a shriek as Nigel's talon got stuck and he rammed down into the splintery surface. "Nigel!" screamed Jewel, her panicked azure eyes gleaming with fear. She stopped fleeing and landed in a safe height, on top of the tunnel-building. The female sky blue bird was forced to watch in piercing shock as the pale cockatoo was dragged downhill, his eyes wide with agony and fear. Nigel reached out with his wings to clamber up the lumber, but one of his tail feathers was caught by a thick bark piece. Jewel cried out again and her eyes flew wide.

Nigel felt fear pounding in his chest and veins, rushing through his head. A lumber piece rammed into his stomach, sending him flying into the rocky ground. "Ugh!" he grunted, agony bruising his tummy. The wooden blocks were rushing at him with lightning speed, creating a powerful rumbling sound that filled his hearing. His shoulders ached with gruesome pain and stung like fury when they bled of splinters. Bracing himself for horrid impact, Nigel pursed his beak and tucked his head safely into his agonized wings. Ailment flung itself into his entire body and winded him. The bloodstained cockatoo felt something crack in his chest, and he let out a screech of pain as his ribs splintered.

Wood stabbed his shoulder and blood poured from the burning wound. Nigel could see scarlet red fluid drenching his body in sticky heat, and he struggled to climb up onto one of the lumber chunks before it rolled under his weight and shoved him downhill with the rest. He heard a voice shrieking his name, but it was blurred and unfamiliar. A ringing sound throbbed in his hearing and his sight temporarily saw spots of red and green. Nigel felt himself growing weaker and colder as agony struck, again and again, pushing and swinging him like a pinball.

It was like a current of water that was flooding. The beaver dam had just broken and was rushing at him, whipping his limbs and causing scarlet fluids to weep from his wounds. Nigel struggled to open his eyes, but alas felt himself growing weaker and more exhausted. "Uuuugh..." moaned the cockatoo, his maple eyes loose and surrounded by a hue of pink. Something hard slammed into him, knocking him into the air, and Nigel felt himself soaring. He tried to open his wings and failed miserably. Just as he prepared for fresh impact, claws safely caught him and struggled to stay airborne.

Nigel slowly enabled himself to open his chocolate eyes, seeing a flash of light blue-white cross his vision before wincing and shutting his eyes again. "Jewel...?" Nigel choked, his eyes squinting and burning. He received no response, but felt a second pair of talons gently grip his wings. And then another, and another. Four anonymous birds gently lifted him into the air, pumping their wings as hard as they could. Nigel held his breath and opened his cocoa eyes again, to see a yolk-yellow feather whisk past his face. Who were these birds?

The feeble pale cockatoo moaned and shovelled his head into his chest, wincing as his ribs flared in pain. "Hey, don't do that. You're hurt, bad." Nigel recognized Araceli's voice and relaxed. The friendly cockatiel must've seen their departure and decided to follow. Closing his eyes softly, he breathed in a gentle sigh, feeling his body wobble through the air. Nigel heard the demanding voice of Jewel but was calmly silenced by Araceli, who reassured that they were simply getting him out of the debris.

The wind softened and he no longer heard the strange ringing in his ears. Nigel felt soft, emerald green grass beneath him and he flinched as he was slowly rolled onto his back. "That doesn't help, you know." he mumbled, his eyes still shut. Araceli chuckled and placed a wing on his forehead, as if checking his temperature, and then sighed, muttering something unintelligible under her breath. Blu's voice rang out, causing Nigel to flinch. "Please lower your voice." the cockatoo begged, resisting the urge to block his hearing.

A malevolent voice snarled, and Nigel pursed his beak, knowing that he had once again been recognized. "Just be glad you're okay." a voice snarled. "You should be grateful that we saved you, and yet you're complaining about how 'this doesn't help' or 'do this or that.' You know, we could have left you there, Nigel. Maybe we should have. But if it weren't for your _female friend_ here-" Nigel heard Araceli snarl, interrupting his livid speech and viciously glaring at the flaming voice.

"I'm sorry, but what got stuck up _your_ butt? That sounded a little prejudiced to me, if I may add. I've never known you to be so rude. What did he ever do to you?" Araceli sneered, her olive eyes flaring. Nigel'd never heard her voice so harsh, only the soft, sugary tone of motherly concern. Now he experienced the full-fledged hard-core side of the cockatiel mother, and he felt surprised, struggling to picture such a nice bird with her wings on her hips, her beautiful leafy eyes full of livid anger. The injured cockatoo shifted, only to twitch in agony.

The first aggressive voice snarled. "You want to know what he's done? Go on, _pretty bird_, tell your new friend what you've done."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Jewel's voice growled angrily, and Nigel heard her shoot forward and plummet the mocking male in the stomach with a fistful of sky blue feathers. The pasty white cockatoo flinched and made a face, thinking, _that was completely unnecessary. Then again, Jewel has always been a feisty one. That reminds me... _The agonized bird groaned, bringing attention to the group of birds that surrounded him. After the female blue macaw had defended Nigel to her satisfactory, she placed both wings together and looked down at her friend. "Maybe we should get him back."

Nigel moaned again, trying to stretch while sarcastically growling. "You think?" he muttered. Jewel came to his painful side and rested a wing on his shoulder, her Caribbean eyes shimmering in fear. "What are you afraid of, pretty bird?" Nigel asked quietly, opening his eyes to see her trembling face. His cocoa eyes softened at the looks of the young-adult macaw and he gently gazed into her eyes with a comforting look. "I'm fine." reassured the pallid cockatoo, watching as Jewel slowly relaxed and stood up again.

Then Araceli came into view, her ravishing eyes looking into his. "Are you ready? This is going to hurt... a lot." she warned, her eyes narrowing as she waited for a response. Nigel sighed. He might as well get this over with and get his trophy and then go sleep. Nodding, and watching Araceli repeat the motivation, the cockatoo once again shut his eyes and felt the cockatiel female gently hop onto his stomach, wrapping her talons around his wounds, and he flinched in agony. "Sorry." she muttered, glancing at the ara ararauna that was previously aggressive towards Nigel. "You coming, Daniel?"

The ara bird nodded hesitantly, eyes lingering on the ground as he sensed what was running through Nigel's mind. "Yeah." he decided finally, his smooth yellow belly arching as he stalked over to Nigel. Daniel wearily clambered up beside his ally and gently furled his talons around the injured bird, avoiding his wounds. Then together Araceli and Daniel took to the air successfully, flapping their wings as hard as they could. "It's working," panted Daniel, his chest heaving as he struggled to stay airborne. "Here we go!"

"Wait, _what_?" Nigel rasped, his eyes flaring open just in time to see them diving downwards, to gain speed. He squeezed his eyes shut again and swallowed the vile that was rising in his throat. He could hear Jewel giggling and Blu sighing, then listened to the whoops and woots of Araceli as she happily flew down like a roller coaster. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to fly again..." Nigel muttered, his cheeks filled with air. His heart pounded as they suddenly swerved up and then gently glided over the city.

"Thank you for nothing, you pathetic excuse for a dinosaur." Nigel growled at Jewel, who was just able to hold back her guffaws from the look on his face. His hazel irises narrowed into a leer and he scoffed at her, looking away stubbornly. "I don't think it's _that_ funny." he muttered, feeling his nausea wash over him again and holding his breath. "But then, from your point of view," he choked out, "I suppose that it would be." Araceli giggled at that.

"Hey, there's the Star. We'll be landing shortly." The cockatiel pointed to the little house on the hill, her chest heaving as she panted heavily. She was obviously looking forward to breaking. "And next time, take more birds with you. We can show you around, you know, instead of you having to get into the wrong kind of alley and being part of a lumber avalanche. That wasn't very smart. We followed you earlier, when you left. Good thing we did." Nigel nodded stiffly and sighed, rolling his eyes at his own previous stupidity, and then looked on as the welcoming sight came closer.

"Well, that was rather stupid." Doc observed after the group had explained what happened. The were in the safe haven; Nigel had been forced to lay back while Doc bandaged him up using silk cloths. The stab in his shoulder was still bleeding faintly, traces of crimson fluid seeping through the white material that slowed the flow of the blood, and Nigel tensed as the shoulder throbbed. His ribcage had been dealt with, as was the rest of his elicits. "That wasn't exactly a good first impression for Campo Grande." the rosy macaw continued, sitting back on the cushy floor.

Jewel shrugged. "Eh. We've had worse." Blu glanced at her sharply; warmth flooded to Nigel's face immediately, and the female blue macaw gently laid a gentle wing on his shoulder. "Sorry. Shouldn't have said that." she apologized. The sulphur-crested bird shook his head, dismissing it. He knew it was his fault. And Marcel's, Tipa's and Armando's as well. But if it weren't for him, who'd knocked out Sylvio and let Fernando in, the world's last blue macaws wouldn't have been smuggled, and, in some ways, injured. Nigel winced at the memory. Jewel had seen him do so. "Do you want me to get Aadi?"

She offered it softly, her cerulean eyes searching his cocoa. Nigel nodded, whisper a 'thank you' before he watched the female sky blue bird exit. Then he turned to Doc, who was curiously staring at the pale cockatoo. "I suppose you'd want to know what they've had worse." the scarlet macaw tentatively nodded, asking if it was okay, and Nigel nodded. "I was going to tell you. You see, I used to be a... smuggler's pet." he decided, "I was told to get those two. And I did, but they escaped... I caused a lot of trouble for them, including a broken wing..." trailing off, Nigel stared at Blu, who sat in front of him with an unreadable expression.

"And did you mention you caused a monkey fight?" the male macaw finally teased, his mahogany eyes beaming with laughter. Nigel smirked. Leave it to Blu to lighten the situation, however grim it was. Doc looked from the pallid cockatoo to the azure macaw, and then smiled, sensing that there previously was a rivalry that had faded with time. Blu continued to gently tease, his eyes round with innocence. "And that you technically taught me to fly? Because if you hadn't smuggled us, we would have never gone onto that plane, I would've never tossed you into a plane propeller and you would still have those dirty feathers. We did each other a favour."

"That's true." agreed Nigel, perking up when he heard a noise at the entrance of the safe haven. Aadi let out a chick wail and bounded to him, tears streaming from her beautiful marigold eyes. "Oh, Aadi... nothing to be frightened about. I'm just a little sore, that's all." The cockatoo chick took in his condition desperately, then moaned and dug her little face into his side. Nigel stared on with a slightly amused look. "I told you, I'm fine. What's the fuss?"

"You-you c-could have died!"

"Yes, pretty chick. I could have. But I didn't." he gently whisked a feather to caress her cheek, and then sat up against the wall. Flinching at the sudden movement, Aadi was taken into his wings and cradled on her backside, feeling the side of her face being tickled by his quill. Tears continued to stream in rivulets down her rosy red cheeks while Nigel softly sang a lullaby, his eyes closing and resting his forehead on her tiny beak. Blu exchanged a momentary look with Doc before both birds nodded to each other and left the two cockatoos alone.

Her golden eyes looked like two suns that were hiding behind rain clouds. Smiling softly, Nigel hummed and whispered a little song.

"**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.**  
**You make me happy when skies are gray.**  
**You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.**  
**Please don't take my sunshine away**."

The chick's breaths were coming in rapid hiccups. The sulphur-crested cockatoo thought briefly of the times that he had scared this poor, beautiful little chick.

"**In all my dreams, dear, you seem to fear me.**  
**When I wake, my poor heart pains.**  
**So when you come here and make me happy,**  
**I'll love you, dear. I'll take all the blame**."

Nigel nudged her gently with his beak.

"**I'll always love you and make you happy,**  
**If you will only say the same.**  
**But if you fear me, and love another,**  
**You'll forget it all someday**."

Her tears dried, Aadi slowly began to close her eyes and listened to his voice. The Papa felt his beak curve into a gentle smile. She was the sun in his life; she brightened everything he saw of it. Everything negative he looked at changed into something beautiful, whenever Aadi pointed out the rational side. _I love you, Aadi. And I always will._

"**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.**  
**You make me happy, when skies are gray.**  
**You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.**  
**Please don't take my sunshine away**."


	11. Chapter 11: Departure

Chapter Eleven: Departure

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been feeling worn down lately... But anyway, onto some brighter news! I've created a scene picture for this chapter on my DeviantART account; 321Dreamer123! Hope you take the time to check it out.**

In the meadow of the Republic Square, two birds lay in the soft olive grass, gazing at the snowy white haze in the egg shell blue sky. One was fairly large, his eyes an exceptional brown toning with a layer of light pink skin outlining the eyes. While arranged on his back with his frosty white wings stretched behind his head, the sulphur-crested cockatoo adult folded his talons on one another and closed his eyes softly, breathing in the scent of exotic flowers.

The other bird was rather young and feeble, her feathers soothingly twitching with bitter cold. Her neck and head were a scarlet red, with a rosy shade of pink outlining her marigold eyes. Her body was a strong ivory white that briefly gleamed in a gorgeous manner. Her flight feathers were not grown in yet. Aadi laid, her muscles tranquil, on Nigel's belly. They were both sunbathing on this exceptional day, while the chick paid attention to the breaths taken by her Papa while rising and falling with his abdomen.

It was when he removed her from his tummy and struggled to sit up that Aadi became protective. Nigel slowly drew himself from the leafy grass and sat with his legs sprawled, his shoulder wound aching and his ribs screaming for more rest. It had been two days since the lumber mishap; the wounds weren't completely healed, but sufficient so that he can fly. The cockatoo baby bounded to his side and urged him to sit back. Nigel smiled at her, his eyes dancing with affection, before softly shaking his head. He was in good health. He didn't need to be cautious.

"See, baby girl? I'm fine." reassured Nigel, his brilliant hazel eyes shining with earnestness. He stood up straight and flexed his wings, feeling his chest rise as his lungs filtered with air. Aadi scampered beside him, her eyes sparkling frantically. Her papa was too overconfident. Surely he must realize that if his malevolence was what powered him before, and of which he no longer had, Nigel was left with only compassion and a burly will. Moaning, the chick held his fluffy white wing in her own and tightened her little wings into fists, clutching him. Chuckling softly, Nigel shook his head in exaggeration. "You worry too much, pretty bird."

Staring at him snappily, the little cockatoo puffed out her chest in objection and glared at her Daddy. "Excuse me? Since when am I the worry-wort?" restlessness began to itch at Nigel's skin as he recognized her narrative tone. That meant something was REALLY wrong. But what was there to be made amend? Nigel did nothing to impair or damage this chick; in addition to being reckless about to where he went. "Papa..." the sulphur-crested cockatoo cringed at her tone of voice. It had attuned so that it was barely audible. "I'm scared." indeed, Nigel distinguished the trepidation in the juvenile, infant-like voice.

"Of what, my sweet sugarplum?" his chocolate eyes resting on her golden, the Papa gently shuffled a few inches towards his chick. Aadi's eyes enlarged and she trembled as his snowy feathers reached down to sensitively whirl the tangerine-orange feathers on her scarlet head. Nigel then sat again, flopping onto his back idly and gesturing for Aadi to join him. Sure enough, the little infant considered this and clambered up onto his soft white belly. It could be painstakingly vulnerable in battle, though even Aadi knew that Nigel was quite the fighter.

She sank into the glossy feathers and stretched into a sprawled figure on her back. "I'm scared of everything. Of you getting hurt. Of us getting killed. Of all of the stuff happening right now. I'm scared, Nigel. I... I just want to go somewhere safe." there was a high chance that the avalanche was provoked, as if it were a warning to make someone or something aware of antagonism. She suspected Silviene, but who was she kidding? How would an eagle be able to follow stealthily without giving the slightest hint that danger lurked?

The last thing Aadi anticipated was to be nuzzled in the back by something hard. Turning her deep rosy red head, the little dame felt a beak prod her in the side. Nigel was playfully comforting her, with eyes that burned with a kindled flame. Sniggering, Aadi awaited the next force to press into her when the excitable chick suddenly jumped forth and hugged the beak shut. Nigel smirked and laid a gentle feather on her beak in turn, and then flicked her while whispering. "You will constantly have protection when in my presence."

Blinking gently, Aadi released his beak and climbed under his chin, curling up. "Then I gotta get as close as possible." the chick declared, her cranium leaned against his neck. Nigel softly sighed and reached a wing to give her a little nuzzle. Then the cockatoo chuckled with a small smile, gradually dragging her away from his neck, with the little chick wailing. "I'm tired. Why can't I curl up?" complained Aadi, her little beak cavernous as she was lightly pressured against his upper body instead. Nigel's wings served as two big blankets as he stroked her head. The infant yawned and pushed her forehead into him. "Well, this is okay. I guess."

With a tiny roll of his brilliant honey eyes, Nigel chuckled. "You guess? Little chick, surely you should know that this isn't a guessing action. I just want to make sure that you're all right. To ensure your trust and safety. You're going to be okay, Aadi. Because you should know something that I vowed to myself long ago. I promised that I would protect you from any harm that came your way, even with my life. And I assure you, my dear, that I will. Silviene better not touch you, or I'll- I'll-" unable to form the words he'd needed, Nigel sighed. It wasn't in him to take a life. Not anymore.

But if it were to defend the one he cherished...

"You'll Bird Murder him, right, Papa?" she answered his troubled reverie. Laughing tenderly, Nigel hesitantly nodded to her. The chick giggled at her own joke and her eyes gleamed a chrome-gold in the sun. "I don't think so... I think your gonna severly injure or maim him, though..." her eyes fell to his belly, tentatively looking back at him with big eyes. "... Can I ask you something?" Nigel's eyes shot open in surprise at the sudden mood change, but nodded carefully. "Why... how come you killed birds?" recoiling, the cockatoo father quickly regained his curious look and beamed weakly.

"Aah... I... Hmm. Well, perhaps it was my lunacy. When you are lost deep within yourself, you tend to pay no attention to what your present self does." it was true. He had barely paid the struggling birds' suffering when he ended their lives. But something drove him to reach that point, and obviously his chick knew so, for she opened her beak to object. He beat her to it. "Grudges are terrible. If you have them control you, you may most likely lose yourself. As the young chick you are, I want to share a life lesson with you: forgive, but don't forget." Nigel'd never forgotten Patricious. The cockatoo considered the parakeet to be a nice soul, however much Nigel hated the replacement.

Aadi was silent, mulling it over. Obviously he had been struggling to explain it gently. "I see. Thank you." she finally whispered, feeling queasy when she pictured herself hurting another. A gentle feather lifted her chin, raising her marigold eyes to meet his honey-brown. Few tears trickled down her face and the chick huddled up to him, her face pressing into his bulging belly. Soft white feathers tickled her face and a wing covered her like a hand, quills gently curling around the sensitive cockatoo chick.

Nigel sat up slightly, Aadi snuggled into the protection of his shoulder. "Forgive me if that explanation pained you." he whispered softly, his beak close to her head. He had the bigger burden to carry; being mentally aware of how many he had killed or maimed in his past. The sulphur-crested cockatoo sighed, burying his head into hers. "Such a situation cannot be spared for tall-tales." Nigel said quietly, his hazel eyes drooping. "Perhaps it wasn't wise of me to tell you. You're probably scared out of your wits."

"Yeppers." Aadi breathed in response, her eyes blinking away wet fluids. "But it's okay. I wanna do something else, other than talk grimly about a history page." chuckling at her analogy, Nigel pulled his head away and placed her on the ground. The chick scampered in circles energetically, only pausing to face her father with big, golden eyes. "How about tag?" she offered, turning her head to overlook the grassland. The olive green vegetation was aglow with brilliant hue from the sun. "Or hide-and-seek?" Few trees were here and there, arching delicately over the grass, creating dense shadows.

"How about... 'I'm going to get you'?" leaping to his feet, Nigel growled and hunched over, looking as though he were stalking prey. "You'd better run..." hissed the pallid cockatoo, his crest on end. "... because I'm going to smuggle you!" roaring, the large bird arched his wings until they were jagged, then looked down at Aadi. The chick gazed back up, unfazed by this sudden playfulness. Then she squawked and launched herself into him, colliding with his belly, and the bigger cockatoo dramatically stumbled back. "Ugh, you've got me...!" moaned Nigel, collapsing to his knees and flopping backwards with his eyes closed.

Then there was silence. Aadi cautiously took small steps towards him, her eyes round with realization. "Papa?" no response. She prodded the limp cockatoo with a talon, eyes filled with dismay. "Papa!" Nigel ignored her shouts and remained still. Suddenly, a force dropped fiercely onto his stomach and screeched, "PAPA!" bolting up, winded, the cockatoo stared at the chick, who was looking quite satisfied. "Heeheehee... Knew you weren't dead..." Nigel stared rather bluntly as Aadi happily climbed off, her eyes beaming with victory.

He regained his crouch when he stood up, and snarled as he hulked over. Aadi squealed in delight and immediately ran towards him, crawling underneath his belly and hiding between his talons. Then she copied Nigel's crouching position and pressed her back into his abdomen. "Hmmm..." Nigel said falsely. "I wonder where she went. Maybe she went that way." the sulphur-crested cockatoo shifted so that he faced the right. Aadi struggled to keep up. "No, no... How about over there?" Nigel turned to his left, his talons locking her in. "Hmm... What's this?" ducking his head upside down, the pallid bird grinned at the chick who was safely embedded underneath his belly. "Hello, pretty bird."

Before she knew what was happening, Nigel swiftly grabbed her in one of his talons and brought her out from under him. "Gotcha!" he said in a self-satisfied tone. Aadi wailed in defeat and tried to squirm out of his grip, only to have his talons tighten around her, causing her to freeze. "I've smuggled you." Nigel declared, his hazel eyes meeting her marigold. "And you know what that means... Don't you, Aadi?" the chick moaned, pushing her head into his talons. "Aah. I've got a feeling you do."

"It means that I-"

"Nigel! Are you two all good to go?"

A voice intervened, cutting Aadi off from her death sentence. The cockatoos both peered past Nigel's shoulder to see Rafael, Eva, Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Nico, Abina, Doc and Araceli. The cockatiel female didn't fail to see the chick in his claws and chuckled to herself, her eyes dancing with kindled flames. Flushing furiously, Nigel quickly placed Aadi on the ground and shifted a few paces away, as if trying to cover up the fact that he had been playing with the young chick. "Papa?" Aadi looked at him, puzzled, and scrambled over to his side. Sighing uncomfortably at the stares he received, the cockatoo rubbed his crest self-consciously.

"Er, what's the problem?" Doc asked, his flaming feathers blowing gently in the afternoon breeze. The scarlet macaw, alongside the rest of the group, gazed confusedly at the self-aware cockatoo, which nervously looked to the ground. "Did we come at a wrong time?"

"No, no! Not at all. We were just..." Nigel swallowed embarrassedly as he finished. "... Playing..." Aadi happily looked up at him and jumped up and down, motioning to be picked up. Nigel couldn't hide his smile and leaned down to grab her scruff in his beak, lifting the chick into the air. "And, to answer your question," the pallid bird added, "Yes. We're prepared for departure." the scarlet macaw's gaze lingered momentarily before he shook it off.

"Well, then... We bid you farewell from all of us at the Star. Good luck." As Doc said of that, Araceli burst into a long stride and stood before the cockatoo, eyes lit up. She gave Aadi a smile and offered Nigel a wave, before excitably spreading out her wings and taking to the air. Doc copied her wave and took after the female, struggling to catch up. The group was then left to stare at each other.

"So. Are we finishing our trip?" It was Blu who asked. His mahogany eyes were narrowed in readiness as Nigel grinned.

"Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12: Unwanted Guest

Chapter Twelve: Unwelcome Guest

It was midnight. The moon was full, filtering the night sky with a pale white glow. A cool breeze buttered through a pallid white cockatoo's feathers, making him shudder with cold. The stars were barely visible around the moon, for the radiating light was clearly brighter than the stars themselves. The aglow bird exhaled noisily, forgetting how ironic the situation was. He hadn't expected Silviene to come around and hunt them down as though it was the world's end. Nigel just wanted some rest... If the hazardous eagle would grant him that.

But then again... Why would he? The cockatoo was utterly lost as to how he could escape the white-tailed eagle without unsheathing his talons. It was foolish to believe that all Silviene wanted to do was have a verbal event occur. If it were allowed in Nigel's opinion, he'd say that the bloodthirsty, ambitious eagle would be wanting to rip his throat out. If the frosty cockatoo refused to be careful, then Silviene would not fail to sink his talons into his white feathers, and break skin.

_Such grim thoughts... Snap out of it_, Nigel. He lectured himself, maple brown eyes reflecting the beautiful moon. The air slowly began to crisp and freeze up, even enough to make his breath visible in faint white fog. The fastidious bird glanced over his shoulder; Jewel, the Caribbean blue macaw, was struggling to keep her eyes glued open. The teal irises begged to have something enclose them. Then, to her right; Blu, his navy blue feathers trembling as he yawned sleepily. His mahogany eyes drooped with exhaustion and weariness. Rafael and Eva flew together behind the blue macaws, with the golden canary Nico curled up on the charcoal black toucan's spine. Pedro settled lightly on Eva's, gradually closing his eyes for rest.

Nigel, feeling silenced, occupied himself by fixing his exceptional brown eyes on the horizon. Something dreadful made him press his beak together and scrunch up his face to a sour expression. His hatred and monstrous anger towards Silviene was being fed off of the actions of the homicidal eagle. He had harmed Nigel's child, his baby girl- and possibly scarred her for life, not to mention worsen her nightmares to a horrific extent. Sighing in defeat, for the cockatoo hated defeat of any kind, Nigel frowned and felt his feathers shuffle and overlap the hatchling on his back.

Of course... It was all about defending his cherished little one. That tiny little chick with a head that can resemble the sweetest of roses, and beautiful golden eyes that are the suns in his life. He contributed to guarding this little thing. Nigel sighed for what had to be the third or forth time, his eyes slowly squinting. It still had him baffled that such an innocent chick could change the life of such a monstrosity. Aadi had given him what he'd needed; love, affection, and even a little mischief to spice up his life. Maybe that was why.

Or maybe it was something else. Something deeper, more connected to his bitter past. Patricious had actually been a friendly bird towards Nigel. But that pampered pretty always got things in his way by being sweet to others and doing things to their favor. Nigel wasn't fooled. The pretty Polly parakeet made everyone vote our well-known cockatoo off the TV cast because of his dull, burdened feathers. But white wasn't actually a bad color. If it _was _a color. Nigel was spectacularly magnificent when it came to his gorgeous, yellow-tinted crest, however, and even some people wanted the creamy bird to maintain his role.

But then came the part where the stupid, stupid parakeet decided... That he should make Nigel look like he was losing his touch. During their training, Nigel had been assigned to performing a run-and-jump, where the cockatoo would start off by bounding across the room, leap into the air and become airborne. However, when Nigel began his run, Patricious stealthily slid a talon out to trip the cockatoo. The result was the targeted bird planting his face into the rough flooring. Then the hueful parakeet innocently looked down with sympathy and shock, asking if Nigel was okay. Nigel hissed then and staggered to his feet, grimacing at Patricious.

And then the outraged bird boiled further and launched himself at the blameless parakeet, screaming obscenities. Patricious, completely unprepared and startled at Nigel's attack, was shoved into the ground and was placed into Nigel's infamous chokehold. The bird's eyes burned with so much anger, so much fiery hatred that it was terribly frightening. It looked like the cockatoo was preparing to sink his talons into Patricious's throat. A human shouted and strong hands gripped the pallid and furious cockatoo, firmly lifting him off of the barely-scraped pretty bird.

Thrashing viciously and cursing at Patricious, Nigel was gently but unyieldingly taken away and soothed by a gentle female human. She was dark-haired with pale white skin, containing beautiful blue eyes like the ocean. Her name was Mariana. The human was calm, cool and collected, and one glance at her eyes could seep away any anger that one may have. Her fingers were soft and warm, running through Nigel's crest gingerly, gently calming him. "Temper, temper." Mariana gently chastised, her eyes shining a deep, rich mineral blue. "I know you better than that, my handsome little bird. Why ever did you do such a thing?"

Being the bird he was, Nigel could give no such answer. From the action that Patricious made him perform had the cockatoo fired, and Patricious replaced. The pallid white cockatoo hated pretty birds ever since.

But not his baby girl. Not that precious little chick known as Aadi. The beautiful hatchling- inside and out- had changed him. Receiving her fondness and affection had moved his heart. Looking into her eyes had set his cold heart ablaze with warm feelings. _Feelings_. No such negative emotions. Unwashable, unrinsable... Like Aadi had declared, the wave of emotions _had _changed him. And for the better. This time, Nigel was determined to keep it that way.

"**Now I lay you down to sleep**  
**No need to mourn or simply weep**  
**And if you cry at night I wake**  
**I'll wipe those tears for your own sake.**"

Humming an old song to the already asleep chick cradled in his glossy moonlit feathers, Nigel smiled and breathed in a scent of fresh stardust. He was going to guard Aadi from Silviene... Even with his life. The air was sweet smelling, laced with the stench of something... Strange. It was bitter and detained. And a dusty smell lingered, like feathers that were scarced...

SCARCED?

"WAIT!" Nigel shrieked, startling the others awake and alert. Aadi bolted up from his spine immediately. "Do any of you smell that?" queried the cockatoo, his bronze eyes extending brilliantly with alarm. The only thing he knew about Silviene was that that kind of stench lingered in the blood-hungry eagle's feathers. Sniffing the air, Jewel shrugged and continued her sleepy pace in flight. Nigel flew in front of the blue macaw and stopped her tracks. "No, no! Don't you see? Silviene's around! I have that horrid feeling again, pretty bird!" his raving made the Caribbean female cringe with alarm. But for a different reason.

"N-Nigel, calm down. I-I'm sure that it's parental concern! Were you thinking of Aadi?" knowing that he had frightened Jewel with his sudden shout, Nigel relaxed his tight muscles. The female looked into his chocolate brown eyes with her teal, no doubt concerned. "Nigel... Were you thinking of Aadi?" she repeated, her tone softening.

Nigel's crest drooped. "Admittedly, yes..." he informed, his brown eyes falling to the ground far below. Blu came to Jewel's side with his mahogany eyes prepared to expand as the intelligent macaw opened his beak with explanation.

"Well, I can explain that. Your brain creates things to fill in gaps. For example-"

"Are you implying that I'm insane, pretty bird?"

"No. As I was saying, it fills in gaps. When obsessively thinking about something or someone, your brain actualizes some sort of an illusion-type scent or presence of that creature. For example, you were thinking about guarding Aadi from Silviene. You smelt him. It's common." sceptical, Nigel gawked at the blue macaw. Blu confidently flew past the jumpy cockatoo with a comprehending look in his eyes. "Perfectly normal." repeated Blu. Lingering with appalling emotion haunting him, Nigel loosened his eyes and let out a sigh of apprehension mixed with a watchful feeling. The group flew past, and it was only Nigel who remained, staring into vast darkness below.

"Daddy?" whispered the chick on his now shoulders, bending her blood red head to meet his bronze eyes upside down. "Are you okay?" Nigel did not have the capability to respond. He'd imagined a scent. His mind invented the presence. Clearly, he was not okay. Nigel pursed his beak and grimaced, flicking his crest up, gently pushing Aadi back into her previous position. "Papa...?" the poor hatchling was lost and confused. Like most children, she always wanted to know what was on her guardian's mind. Unfortunately, the cockatoo wasn't precisely open to informing her of that. He proclaimed that it wasn't required.

And, to him, it wasn't. Such things should not be the main concern of carefree chicks whose childhoods were already ruined... Nigel snarled to himself and turned around, flying after his group. How he hated the insidiously vileness of his past self. Fortune and glory was stupid. Only love and family was right. That was what Aadi aided him to acquire. Nigel couldn't hide the tender smirk that claimed his features, and the cockatoo softened his snarl into a gentle smile. Such a little bundle of miracles and delight. She was the reason that all of that- past and present- had changed. And Nigel vowed to be everlastingly in debt to this small ball of feathers.

And, he wouldn't forget that surpassed excuse for an eagle, either. The snowy cockatoo felt the urge to end it all boiling beneath his pallid feathers, but he lightly suppressed it. To take a life meant to carry another burden. He didn't want to take that risk. It wasn't up to him who died or who lived; it was forever the decision of a well-known factor that went by Fate. Fate was like a path. Sometimes you went astray, but something gently pushed you back on the road. Although the imprudent cockatoo did not admire the way it worked, he was well aware that he had no choice.

_Decisions, decisions..._ Scoffed Nigel, his eyes narrowing to ignore the brightness of the moon. Choices were what you needed help with. If you picked the wrong one, you'd be finding yourself in a barren land. Like Nigel did. Down the dark and hatred-filled trail of revenge and disregarding. And where did it lead? Well, the silver-lining was Aadi. The putrid affect was smuggling, using physical violence for revenge... There was so much that Nigel wished he could undo. So many he could make amends to. Yet time had been a great teacher, it had murdered all of its pupils...

Pressing his beak together, Nigel sighed. Little did he know, that in the air of the crisp hours of darkness...

He was being watched.


	13. Chapter 13: Buenos Aires

Chapter Thirteen: Buenos Aires

"I just feel bad for him, Blu. It's not easy, suddenly being a parent, and having so many risks that could have you abandon that chick in an instant. I want to help Nigel out. It nothing more than a bit of guidance and friendship, or motherly concern." Jewel sat on a electricity line, her eyes falling to the rising sun, the words falling from her beak like a landslide. Blu listened intensely, his mahogany eyes narrowed with an unexplainable emotion. He'd just asked her why she constantly worried for the cockatoo. "And Blu," she added unhurriedly, "don't think that I like Nigel more than you. You're my number one, and always will be. Why haven't you talked to me about this before? Were you worried?"

Hesitant to speak, the male macaw lowered his gaze instead. He didn't want to concern her, but it seemed that she was eager to know what was wrong with her mate. Suddenly, a soft wing was laid on his shoulder, and he looked just in time to see Jewel pulling him into an embrace. The azure macaw allowed the hug, and returned it gradually. The one motive told him that she spoke truth, and always will. And she will everlastingly be his, however much got in their way. "I guess I was kind of worried." admitted Blu, his eyes closing in weariness. "But I shouldn't have. I should have considered Nigel's situation. I'm sorry."

Jewel scoffed and pulled him away to face her. "You shouldn't be sorry!" the sky blue macaw exclaimed, her Caribbean eyes shining. "I should have noticed! I'm the one who's sorry! Blu, whenever you feel like this... Tell me. Because I'm your mate, and I love you more than anything in the world. Keep in mind that you're the one who saved me from Nigel plenty of times." giggling at the last part, Jewel kissed him on the beak and then continued watching the sun rise. It was a delicacy, to watch the sweet, golden orb gently ascend from the shadows of the night, lighting everything to it's natural color once again. It was something she did with Blu every single morning.

Blu wrapped his wing around her light blue shoulder and she leaned against him, her egg shell eyes dazzling at the first few rays. "I kind of worry about the kids, too. I mean, Kathleen can cause a lot of trouble, and when ganging up with the toucan chicks, can be as messy as a tornado. Do you think Linda can handle it?" while Blu was explaining the dilemma, Jewel smiled softly with a banter look on her face. Her mate paused and gawked at her. "Uh, what?"

Her voice was of genuine laughter when she whispered, "I didn't know there was such thing as Fatherly concern." Blu's azure face lit up as she sighed in comprehension, her special eyes fixed upon the sun. "Yeah... But I do get what you mean. Though she's really small, she can get into big messes... Heheheh, like me. Headstrong and determined. Maybe that's a trait that's been passed down from generations. After all, I think my mother was the same way. And my grandma. And so on."

The couple watched as the sun filtered the world in bright light. Finally, Jewel pulled away and stretched her wings to their limit, smiling as the slight warmth filled her feathers. "Well, then. Let's not keep them waiting." nodding in agreement, her one-of-a-kind mate extended his wings and flew into the hazy morning sky. Jewel shot after him and together, they flew around the little town pit-stop close to their destination. Rafael and Eva had taken refuge in a little farm, alongside Aadi and Nigel. So, to conclude their expedition, the two last blue macaws absconded through a pathway built of luscious grass and stones and dashed towards their desired purpose.

"Papa, wake up!" Aadi wailed, fondling up on his stomach. His chest heaved up and down slowly as the chick tried to huddle up to him for warmth. "Papa, I'm hungry! Please wake up!" sniffing and shivering to the newfound cold, Aadi ducked into the curve of his chest and leaned against his wing, seeking heat. One of Nigel's eyes finally flickered open to see the chick trembling, and he himself flinched violently at the sudden temperature drop. It was at eight degrees, very different to Rio. "Freezing..." the scarlet-headed cockatoo chick whimpered. Devising an idea to help, Nigel extended his wings and wrapped her up, bringing her to his chest.

"Yes... It's quite the cold trip, hmm?" Nigel agreed with a soft smile, his maple brown eyes half-closed. Then his irises searched the barn. They were on a loft high up, strewn with hay and wide space. There was a gap in the wall to their right that revealed the morning sun gently ascending over the horizon. He stopped his gazing when he caught sight of two colourful bundles of blue buzzing towards the barn. "It's Blu and Jewel." he stated, his bronze eyes trained on the blue macaws. "I wonder where they've been."

"Who cares? I'm hungry!" complained his chick, before feeling something beneath her quiver violently. Nigel looked at his stomach, baffled. "You're hungry, too. Let's go get something!" Aadi shivered and fluffed out her feathers, adjusting to the cold weather. Then the chick happily curled up on her papa before nudging him hard in the chest, causing Nigel to glance down at her. _What an attention-seeking chick. _He thought with a roll of his eyes.

"All right, young one. If you insist on acquiring food into our bellies, lead the way." the cockatoo yawned and plucked her scarlet red scruff, lifting her into the air as he stood up on his feet. Then he gently lowered the excitable rosy and cloudy chick to the hay, watching her scamper along the loft. "Proceed with caution!" Nigel called after her, slightly troubled. Then the ashy cockatoo trailed after her, slowly sinking into a deep reverie while his maple brown eyes were trained on the little hatchling that scurried over hay stacks.

Where was Abina? He glanced around but found nothing. The eagle always seemed to vanish at dawn and return in the afternoon. Nigel sighed and embraced his wings together. _No matter; she'll be returning soon. For now, I should- _"PAPA!" Aadi's ghastly shriek rang through the creamy cockatoo's head, causing him, in outcome, to bolt awake and dash down her tracks. Nigel nearly shouted her name, but he failed to miss the chick with the wood beneath her giving way. Aadi latched onto the other putrid wood in hopes of stopping the fall altogether. Her body was dangling in mid-air. "Papa!" she wailed again, her golden eyes gazing at the floor many feet down.

"Heed my words; I'm coming!" Nigel replied, focused on the hole in the loft. His beak sank into her scruff and the cockatoo male hauled her up. "Need I repeat my words of caution?" Nigel scolded, his maple brown eyes flaring in anger. The chick sat in the dried golden grass, her eyes refusing to meet his. Aadi trembled the remaining agitation of heights. Nigel flinched somewhat and gently extended his wings to furl around the gossamer bundle. The cockatoo chick trembled, looking at him with encircling, marigold eyes. "I've got you." the sulphur-crested cockatoo breathed, his eyes trained on hers. "Maybe we should be more cautious from now on, hmmm?"

"Mmm." Aadi garbled in reply, her eyes still unmoving with fear. Nigel traced the tangerine-orange feathers on her head and then rested a feather on the bridge of her beak. The farm was truly rotting. "Uuh, why do these things happen to me?" moaned the chick, ultimately stilling and tranquil in Nigel's soft, light grip. "I could have died! And then you saved me... For what _has_ to be the fifth time." disquiet prickled at Nigel's pelt as he recognized her literature tone. _Wonderful... She's getting it more and more these days_. Nigel thought frenziedly, his bronze eyes closing in aggravation.

This was supposed to be a _vacation._ And yet it simply turned out to be hazardous in result with disturbing Silviene. Sullen, Nigel placed her softly in the secure hay and then settled down beside her. The chick fondled into his flank and rested her head on his gossamer belly. "Mmm. I don't know, Aadi. I'm wholly clueless. But let's not allow this density to petrify out trip, hmm? I suppose we could look for Abina. She vanished into thin air as we woke." Aadi's face brightened at the thought of looking for the white tailed eagle. Nigel chuckled as the hatchling stood up and awkwardly- but vigilantly- made her way around him.

"Proceed with caution," he whispered repetitively. The scarlet red head nodded to him and eyed the hay underneath her talons, distrustfully. "Oh, come on now. The hay isn't going to jump up and bite you." Aadi looked up at him and dipped her head again, but this time the hueful hatchling, from where she was located by one of his talons, climbed back onto his stomach with bristling feathers. "Why did you stop your journey? You were doing quite well, you know."

"Well, if I gotta take so many rules, than I want to stay right here." tsk-tsked Aadi, her marigold eyes looking into his chocolate. Nigel gawped back with embroidered irises. "Besides. I kinda want you to come." erratic from her previous events, the cloudy-bodied chick looked at the gap in the loft floor a few feet away. Empathetic, the sulphur-crested cockatoo coiled his feathers around her and boosted the hatchling to his chest, as if the remind her that there was no shame of being afraid. However, the chick bonked her head into his chest and climbed out of his grasp. "I'm hungry! Just come with me, so if I get hurt, you'll be there to help."

Seeing no point in arguing, Nigel exhaled noisily and followed her along the loft again. His head turned lightly when he heard a familiar shout, and distinguished Abina's friendly, soft voice. "Hello, Abina," the cockatoo called without removing his gaze from the chick a few feet away. A dark shape fluttered down on the loft and faced him with friendly water eyes, but not before shifting out of the way so they could walk and talk at once. "So, where've your whereabouts been at dawn? You seem to go missing everywhere these days." Aadi was happily splayed on a hay stack as both adults joined her.

"Well, I like to go what the sun rise. You don't mind, do you? I mean, Silviene won't recklessly attack... yet. So, these are our last few days of the journey." the eagle swiftly changed topics and smiled at Aadi, who, in turn, half-slid off of the golden hay. Then Abina contentedly stretched, overlooking the strands of hay and wood arching in the air above her. Then her ocean blue eyes addressed the hatchling. "So, Aadi. Are you excited?" The look on the young dame's face answered her question.

Her eyes were shining brightly as Aadi visualized the big city she'd been told about. Her feathers bristled with the I-can't-wait impression, and as the scarlet-red headed chick opened her mouth to speak, she had to inhale quickly. "Yep! I'm gonna 'splore the place and then act like a movie star." Nigel shook his head at the last part, and amused smiled haunting his features. Aadi glanced at him in protest. "Whaaat? Then how come you got to, huh? Why can't I?"

"If my memory refuses to fail me, I recall losing my sane state of mind." he retorted, his brown irises narrowing. "Anyway, we should get something to eat, then resume our journey."

"I couldn't agree more." Abina nodded, then jumping as wisps of blue shades landed stealthily beside her. "Whoa! Watch it! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she gasped dramatically and crossed her wing over her heart. Then the white-tailed eagle fell over onto her back, with all birds staring down at her. One of her eyes opened and stared at them. "What?"

"Erm... Your melodramtic act seems to have our attention captivated. In any case, let's get going." Nigel disregarded the eagle as she staggered to her feet. Rafael and Eva absconded to his side, alongside a sleepy Nico and a prepared Pedro. "Is everyone equipped? We'll acquire food during our travel. This is the last mile that we go." then he, without hesitation, strolled towards Aadi and leaned forward, enabling her to clamber up his spine. Then his ashen wings extended to their limits and lapelled, beating the air with a gust of wind.

The group flew for about half an hour, in the plain direction of the city lights. The afternoon sun rose high in the sky as the target reached them. Nigel noted Blu's gaping mouth at the wondrous sounds and uncommon sights that were unheard in Rio De Jeneiro. Chuckling to himself, the ashy cockatoo reached out one wing and lightly snapped the male macaw's beak shut. "Welcome, my cerulean friend..."

"... To Buenos Aires."

**A/N: Sorry; the ending's a little rushed. But I couldn't help it!**


	14. Chapter 14: Mariana

Chapter Fourteen: Mariana

"We are going to take refuge at my... Old owner's dwelling. Please follow me, and, Jewel?" Nigel glanced over his shoulder at the blue macaw, who gawped back with a puzzled expression. "Try not to... Get lost in an avenue called 'Claw Your Eyes Out', hmm?" the group burst out laughing, but in part of her expression at that point. Jewel's face flushed a bright purple; the blush color combined with her facial sky blue feathers created the color lavender. Nigel smirked and cocked his head to one side. "Out of words?" he enquired, his maple eyes innocent.

Then the mischievous cockatoo looked back and gazed around the city. It seemed more and more frequent that they would land gracefully on an electricity wire and just study the view with dazed looks. The serene scene soothed any concern that they may have. "Daddy, I'm tired." Aadi yawned, burying her little rosy head into his gossamer snowy shoulder. She was still clinging to his back. Nigel blinked lightly, and then leisurely rubbed the side of his head against hers, a chuckle vibrating in his vocal cords. They had been flying just for half an hour, and it was already nap time.

"Aadi, Aadi, Aadi. Come here." he chirped, flexing his wings backwards to scoop her up. Then Nigel cradled the sleepy chick back and forth, close to his chest. "Mmmmm. I promise you that you can have a nap when we get there, hmm? And I can rest with you... I need a sleep, alongside you. A good one, to be precise. So..." placing her on his shoulders, Nigel grinned and his leafy brown eyes rested on a little house in between two buildings. "... Shall we go?" seeing his eagerness for home, his allies trailed after him as the sulphur-crested cockatoo dashed off of the black twine and bolted towards the little house.

The distance between them and the quaint home soon closed, but Nigel outstretched his graceful flight feathers and came to the ground, staring, uncertain with his fate. What if they no longer lived there? He had left as a chick, and then was famous for fifteen years... The other ten was spent by smuggling. Smuggling, poaching, stealing, killing, anything illegal compared to a human. Aadi yawned again, interrupting his deep reverie, reminding him that that was the past. She was his future now, and his fate.

Shrugging the vagueness away, the magnificent white cockatoo straightened his slumped posture and glanced at the transparent window. His heart pounded with utter excitement and love as he pictured Mariana looking at him with a happy feeling swelling in her heart. She would be in her forties or late thirties, with children and a husband. Come to think of it, she did indeed have a boyfriend before... There was a possibility that a family could start from that connection. Smiling, Nigel beat his wings and propelled himself to the window sill. Then he tapped his beak against the thick glass, in hopes of catching anyone's attention.

Mariana was a tourist, previously. She had come from Columbia. She only came to Argentina because her job shifted; she worked for a craft shop now, but before she had been employed for a telephone company. How she had changed jobs she was unaware of, but the thirty-seven year old woman shrugged. Not that it mattered. Her jet black hair hung in her face as her hands worked in fast and swift motions. Mariana's Caribbean eyes blinked occasionally, trained on the bundle of fabric that was slowly being strewn into a bracelet.

The majestic purple and blue material swirled in patterns and curved around each other, spreading out to create a gap of which contained an oval garnet in the center of the bracelet. It thickened when furling around the scarlet gem, then came to look like a string near the edges of the tying part. Mariana felt her pale, spider-like fingers ache in the effort of creating this jewellery. "Ugh." the modern, friendly woman moaned, her hair creating shadows, covering the art she was making. "C'mon. Almost... Done..." the thread firmed into place. "There! Now all I need... Is someone to give it to..."

Looking up from the dinner table, her brilliant blue eyes searched her surroundings. The lamp above her glowed a faint white; though it wasn't necessarily needed; it was a bright, beautiful winter day out. It didn't ever snow because it didn't get cold enough; however, lately the temperature had been dropping like a roller coaster. Sighing, Mariana slumped back into her chair. Her pale, lovely face frowned as a knocking sound could be heard. "What is that?" it sounded like a fingernail tapping on her window. "Okay... Well, let's go see who it is." Mariana said to herself, hauling herself from the chair and groggily stumbling down the hallway to the front door.

No one appeared to be knocking. She stared, confused, until she heard the tapping noise repeat itself. The woman grunted and moved her eyes to the window beside the entrance. A bundle of white feathers were blurred, although seen, and Mariana nearly gasped with shock and excitement. "NIGEL!" she shouted, turning the knob of the door and flinging it open. Immediately, she was greeted by a sulphur-crested cockatoo leaping onto her chest, lightly digging his talons in for balance. Then Nigel pressed his head into her neck, a cooing sound vibrating from his throat. The beautiful woman stroked his back, tears brimming in her eyes as they looked down at him. "Nigel..."

Blu hadn't heard that sound since the frosty cockatoo had tricked Tulio, meanwhile seeking non-required medical attention. It was a very cuddly sound, soft and light, almost like a bird version of a purr. Smiling, the azure blue macaw couldn't help but chuckle at Nigel's greeting. Aadi was leaning against Blu's side while her Papa communicated with Mariana. Wrapping a soft, dark blue wing around the curious hatchling, Blu's mahogany eyes fixed onto the reunion.

"Oh, Nigey." Mariana knew the tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Where did you go? I saw the newspaper, when you got fired. And I haven't seen you for ten years, Nigel! Tell me, how have you been holding up?" the human asked persistently, grasping him with affectionate, soft hands and bringing the cockatoo up to her face. Her unusual blue eyes fell to his swollen belly. "Rather well, from the looks of it." Nigel blinked and ruffled his feathers in embarrassment. "What? Was it food you didn't agree with?" she gently teased, eyes dancing.

"Um-Aah..." distressed, Nigel looked over his shoulder at Blu, who smirked. "What!" gasped the panic-stricken bird, pressing his beak together in panic. Then dread shimmered in his maple, sugary eyes, and Nigel swallowed, feeling his face grow hot. He gave Blu one last beseeching look, before turning back to Mariana. She looked at him curiously, as if she'd said something wrong without realizing it. That was when she'd noticed the others. Eyes flying wide, the woman placed Nigel on her shoulder and took the group in. The golden canary, the crimson-crested cardinal, the two toco toucans, the brilliant and azure blue macaws. Aadi, giving the stranger a suspicious look, hid stealthily behind Blu, invisible to the lady taking them in.

Chuckling at her actions, Nigel gently shook his head. Mariana gaped at the group, before a warm smile took her features and washed all of her shock away. "Well, it seems like you've made some new friends, Nigel…" she started, ocean eyes looking to Jewel, and casting around to others in a semi-circle. "And they're pretty exotic, too! I'd take a guess that they're from Brazil. Wow! You traveled a long way. Come one now, come on inside. It's cold out, and I think it's going to get colder." With a welcoming beckon, the female stepped aside and allowed the birds to enter. Nico and Eva only hesitated, then, sensing the heat, began to hop towards the entrance. "I'll get something for you guys to eat. How about some oranges?"

Nigel blinked at the hiding Aadi and fluttered from Mariana's shoulder, landing gracefully onto the ground. He took over his chick's safe guarded position and gestured for Blu to go ahead. "I'll wait here, temporarily." The cockatoo said, his eyes looking up into his house folk's. Mariana got down onto her knees and placed her hands on the soft olive grass, looking into his amber eyes enquiringly. "Would it peeve you to maintain one more….?" Nigel asked hesitantly, glancing behind him to see the crouched little chick. Mariana took his squawks as a surprise. Then she nodded to her precious friend. "Good… Because… this," stepping aside, he looked quite ostentatious. His snowy pallid feathers hackled and revealed a rickety chick. "… Is Aadi."

Shaking, the sensitive hatchling looked up at Marian with huge, marigold eyes. The scarlet feathers on her cranium fluffed out, making her look twice her size. Her pupils shrank in terror. She'd had appalling occurrences with humans; it was only innate for her to respond that way, one way or another. But as the sapphire-eyed human reached down with light, spider-like fingers, Aadi twitched and scampered to Nigel, leaning into his belly for protection. Mariana giggled. "Quite the tentative one." She commented, watching as the father cockatoo slowly gnarled his wings around the little chick. "Hmm. Well, let's get you two inside… The others are probably waiting. And, Nigel? So are your parents." At the mention of his parents, Nigel's heart leaped.

* * *

Aadi leaned against the window, her belly bloated with mangoes. Her golden eyes rested on the cloudy, bright sky. Bitterness radiated from the window like a fan, seeping away the baby bird's warmth, but she didn't care. The chick was simply too fascinated with the sky to notice her temperature. Never in Rio had it been so cloudy, so fluffy and white, so soft and foggy. She found it enthralling to the limit. Aadi yawned, her eyes slowly closing sleepily. The irises gleamed fresh chrome and then caught sight something drifting down from the sky. And then another, and then another. Opening her eyes wide again, Aadi pushed herself from the sill and pressed her wings up against the glass.

They were pure white feathers, baby feathers, drifting from the clouds like angels. When they hit the ground, they rested there, gathering and clotting together. When one gently disembarked against the window, Aadi studied it with wondrous eyes. What was it? The little feathers were twirled into neat little designs, as if someone had knitted modest patterns. Then it melted, resulting Aadi to catch her breath in astonishment and conjecture. How did it do that? Feathers don't melt. They shed, but they don't thaw. Feeling afraid, the chick glanced at her own pure white feathers. They hadn't dissolved on her yet, but what would happen if they did? How would she cope, featherless?

"What are you up to, honey?"

Whirling around, Aadi spotted a female cockatoo landing beside her. Curiously, the chick looked up at her. "Who are you?" her feathers suggested that she was around fifty years old.

"I'm your Papa's Mama." responded the female. "In other words, your _abuelita_. Grandma." Aadi looked at her sceptically. Chuckling, the chick's abuelita beckoned to the outside world, which turned slowly into a freezing landscape with every passing second. The white feathers clotted and became bigger and bigger, blocking Aadi's view of the sky. "What were you looking at?"

"The white feathers."

Abuelita laughed. "Those aren't feathers, _dulce corazon_. That is called snow. It's actually fairly rare for it to snow in Argentina, too. But I guess it's gotten too bitter. Come now, little one. Let's get you to your Papa." The cockatoo spread out her wings, but then paused. "Pardon me. You're too young to fly. Here," Bending over, Abuelita gently grasped Aadi's scruff. The chick was too tired to protest.

The flight was a slight blur. But just managing to grasp her consciousness, Aadi was able to see the hallway they passed through and the quaint little room that they were introduced to. Nigel was settled against the wall, yawning, his smooth yellow crest drooping with exhaustion. When he saw his chick, his face brightened. "Aadi." he said, a focused look on his face. Aadi was gently lowered in front of him, sleepy and disoriented. She tried to snuggle up to her papa for some sleep, but Nigel swiftly turned. "I can't rest at this very moment. I must stand guard... Mostly for the defence of this dwelling." then the snowy cockatoo beat the air with his outstretched wings, absconding to a window just above his head.

He failed to see the look of neglect and hurt shining in his infant daughter's eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: Decisions

Chapter Fifteen: Decisions

He breathed in a scent of the cool air, mixed in with sweet smells of hot chocolate. Nigel must concede the fact that it had snowed, although he had hoped greatly that it would end up ironically. The great cockatoo slumped against the glass, a peaceful smile taking his features. The air outside was filtered with serener snowflakes that fluttered gently around the little house, protecting it from unwanted eyes. Then Nigel's maple irises narrowed, a different kind of grin taking place. Smugness- Silviene can't see them. Slight relief, as well. He had a feeling he was doing the right thing.

It had been two days since they'd arrived. Nigel had himself assembled into a routine; eat, guard, have lunch, guard, have dinner, guard, sleep. It was a simple pattern for him to stay with. He'd just had his lunch, sharing it with his ill father, and then shifting himself back onto duty. There was inaction from Silviene, but the frosty cockatoo believed him to be up to something ghastly. Dread prickled it's way through Nigel's pelt. What could possibly be running through the homicidal eagle's mind? How was Nigel the fault of their wounds? He'd done nothing but defend himself and his daughter.

He found himself in a tight situation involving the factors life and death. His life, their death- their life, Nigel's death. He did not wish to take a life. The terror of seeing the corpse would have Aadi aghast and betrayed. By watching Silviene's death would not only secure her safety, but unfasten her love and trust in Nigel. What to do... What, in fact, _would_ he do if Silviene did happen to attack mercilessly? He felt that, if necessary, he could seriously maim or bring harm. To defend Aadi. To protect Blu and Jewel and his parents. To shield the group from the monstrosity known as that white tailed eagle.

Of course, it wouldn't be easy. It was _never_ easy. Life was full of obstacles to roll around, fly over or crawl under. It you couldn't manage any of those things, you had to flee. Nigel definitely wasn't going to do to the running and vowed to himself that Silviene and Sagar should be the ones to evacuate. Unfortunately, Nigel wasn't the only one to be headstrong and determined; however, Silviene was more driven by insanity and anger. He must have hit his head hard in the plane crash. Would explain a thing or two, if he had the guts to bring harm to Abina, his own sister.

He was so deep into his reverie, Nigel failed to see another cockatoo slipping up from behind him and settling on the window sill. He'd told them about Silviene but was extremely vigilant not to mention his own precedent qualms, and just clarified that he planned on staying near the window to keep a look-out for the malicious birds. His mother gave him a brief look of anxiety before shifting her identical brown eyes to the blizzard outside. She was the first to speak. "Nigel, honey, can I ask you something?" the question had been ringing around in her cranium, causing her to wrack herself in decision-making.

Nigel glanced at his mother. "Of course. You sound slightly agitated, mother. Has something happened? Or worse, did someone cause something to happen? Has Silviene or Sagar materialized anywhere? Should I be more cautious? What hap-" immediately, Angela clouted her wing onto his beak, shutting it closed. Then, her honey-golden eyes looked into his amber, and she found herself reassuring him that nothing has happened. Nigel stared at her, eyes wide at her sudden motivation.

"It's... It's about your youngling." her vagueness showed through her brilliant brown irises. Nigel looked at her apprehensively, as if to say, 'yes, go on, I'm all ears', making Angela shift unnervingly. She wasn't used to this kind of ordeal. "Um, look, Nigel. I-I just want to say... That she doesn't look very happy lately. I asked her about it, but she smiled and told me that it was just a stomach ache. I have a feeling that she's lying. And... I've noticed a little something about how you've been treating her. Like two nights ago, I put her in front of you and you left-"

"That was because I was on guard!" blurted Nigel, his beak breaking free of her angelic white wings. His maple eyes looked into hers in dismay. "I'm just a little occupied at the moment, mother. I've no time to play with a chick." Angela stated at him with a livid and disgusted look on her face. How could he say that? That 'chick' was his one and only daughter, and loved him more than anything else in the world. "In any case," Nigel continued, unconscious to her stare, "I'm assiduous now, too. Do you mind sparing this conversation for dinner?"

"No, Nigel. You are _neglecting_ your _child_, who, from the looks and sounds of it, has _already_ gone through a tight ordeal. During hard times, honey, have I ever neglected you? No. I played with you, I loved you, and I cared for you. You can't tell me that you don't love her. I can see it in your eyes. But it's fairly important that you _make _time to spare your attention, not excuse yourself and ignore her! Passing over a child is the worst thing a parent could do! Please understand my impatience and worry, but this chick is having less of a childhood because you keep affronting her."

Nigel stared, edgy and confused, looking completely lost as the words slowly sank into his head. Had he really been that unaware? Had he just overlooked Aadi's well-fare and decided that she was all right? Had he really just abandoned Aadi to fend for herself, in a new place she barely knows of? He recoiled as his mother gave him a soft look. "Look, Nigel..." she began inaudibly. "I... I didn't mean to scold you. It's just that... When she's offered food, she declines. Then she sits by the window, alone, watching the snow fall. It's unhealthy for a chick to be so... Glum."

Something inside of Nigel clicked; however, his eyes grew cynical and the cockatoo shook his head forcefully. He was mystified at what to do; he needed to watch... But Aadi required his love and affection... Pursing his beak, he then simply nodded to Angela, dismissing her. Giving a sad sigh, the female, aged cockatoo gave a brief nod, repeating his, and then fluttered away from the skylight sill. He knew what his decision was; he was going to remain at the window. He needed to keep watch, so that her safety is secured. But a troublesome feeling contemplated him, making him vague.

* * *

Nigel couldn't take anymore. The feeling had been nagging him for hours now. His limbs begged to be stretched and his eyes pleaded for sleep, but the cockatoo refused. It was the hour of darkness, where the full moon rose high in the sky. The clouds had cleared for now, but Nigel suspected that they would return, bringing more piles of snow with them. He sighed, and gazed out the window with sagging eyes. Everyone was asleep, except for him; they slept in that very room, but Mariana had set up a couple of folded blankets for them.

And, Nigel had learned one new factor about his old friend; Mariana did indeed have children. Three, to be accurate. Two little boys and a girl. The girl and one of the boys were twins, six years old, while the other was nine. The twins, Alexander and Lily, maintained black hair like their mother. Lily had carried the trait of icy blue eyes from Mariana, meanwhile Alex had chocolate brown eyes from his father. The nine year old, Bruce, had curly dark brown hair inheireted from his Papa, and leafy green eyes from his grandparents.

Apparently they were visiting their grandparents for the weekend and would be back with their father soon. Meanwhile, Mariana had the home all to herself, allowing her fingers to spin little threads into jewellery. The woman seemed to enjoy this new and tranquil job, instead of the busy chaos that went on in the telephone company. Nigel had learned that Thiago, her husband and father of three children, was employed with a traveling job, shifting from place to place.

So much had happened during his reign of rage. So much had changed- for the bad and the good- and so much had adjusted to different life styles. Nigel was actually eager to see these three little children, greeting their mother and how they would react to the birds that were temporarily visiting. Then his gaze darkened when the weary cockatoo visualized Thiago, and his look of disapproval when glaring at Nigel. _He'll take me for a failure_. Nigel thought with an irrated roll of his eyes. _I could honestly care less, however_.

Sighing, the sleepy bird brought himself present. It wasn't for him to conclude how the hard-core Thiago would act to Nigel's presence. Only time would tell whether the man had grown out of this rude manner or if it had just spawned from there into something worse. It made Nigel worry about whether any of the children had picked up this trait. He didn't want his maple brown eyes to lay on skeptical little children who all stared at him with cocked eyebrows, a hint of a glare taking over their features. He hoped for the best.

Giving up, Nigel clambered down from the sill. The moon was passing behind the clouds occasionally, as if reminding him of his weariness. The cockatoo ignored it and spotted a little card board box with satin-fabric blankets furled up inside. It was just big enough for him to climb in. However, as he lightly took steps towards it, a distinguishable little bundle of gossamer feathers appeared, curled inside the soft and fluffy blankets. Aadi. With a pang, Nigel remembered what his mother had told him.

And so, creating a decision, the Papa continued to walk towards it, his feet dragging in effort. The guilt of being so neglective had his aura and atmosphere swirled into a negative wave. Distracted, he reached the little box and stepped inside, his talons careful to avoid the snoozing chick. Aadi, too, appeared to be very distraught and alone, shivering in spite the warmth of the home. Nigel lightly lay down beside her and gently furled his wings around her, cradeling her in his snowy white wings.

He stroked her scarlet head feathers and let out another frustrated sigh, before curling up on his side and keeping Aadi in the protection of his wings as Nigel fell into a deep, exhausting sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Unbeknownst

**A/N: This will probably be one of the last quick updates that I will do in a while... Enjoy**!

Chapter Sixteen: Unbeknownst

Aadi awoke with the soft sounds of Nigel's breathing, and stared up with her marigold eyes to see his face. He was turned over on his flank, with her curled up into his chest, blanketed by soft and warm wings. His baggy eyes were serenely shut like the baby bird had not seen them for days, indicating at the possibility of a dreamless sleep. The little chick lay there, in his grasp, cuddling her head into the gossamer feathers. She had not been nurtured like this for a while. Nigel had been too occupied with guarding, having claimed that Silviene searched out, and waited, for the accurate moment of an attack.

Then Aadi remembered the strict misery she had underwent, waving from him when he was looking out the window, a glazed over look in his maple brown eyes. It was like he was missing something. She herself had been remote, just watching peacefully as the 'snow' fell to the ground. Her chrome eyes flickered occasionally, as if she were being brought to life suddenly, but Aadi gradually lost herself again. She didn't feel hungry. She didn't want to create a motivation. She just wanted to gaze at the descending white feathers and their thaw.

But now, seeing her Pappy snuggled into her and curling himself around the chick, Aadi felt the long-lost feeling in her spirit. It gently burned with stunning warmth, taking away all the cold she had last night. So the chick smiled, but that's also when hunger hit her: she hadn't eaten anything at all in two _days_! Famished, Aadi sat up and leaned against Nigel's chest. Her stomach rumbled. But she wanted to make her daddy feel better. He looked so undisturbed, although she was aware that when he awoke, he would be frustrated and in a tense game of tug-of-war.

An idea shot through her head. What if she could leave the house and get him something? Since he seemed to love his hometown so much, she should go find a garden or something and pick him a flower! Aadi vacillated at that moment. The city was an awfully big place, and she didn't want to get lost... And also, how would Nigel react when he found her missing? Her heart weighed down when she thought of him not really giving her a second thought. _No! Papa wouldn't do that. He loves me and I love him. Why would he sleep beside me if he found guarding a much more interesting topic?_

Coming to conclusion, Aadi stretched out her little wings and hugged Nigel as well as she could. Then she rose to her tip-toes and kissed his cheek in farewell. Giving him on last head nudge, the scarlet-red headed chick leisurely crawled out of his wings and clambered over the card board box's walls. Then the little hatchling bounded across the room to the entrance, where she looked up at the great big door. It was shut tight. The gap underneath it caught her eye and she got down on her belly, sliding through it like a snake.

The hallway looked so lengthy. It was more of a tunnel then a passage. Gasping at the span, Aadi decided to bound down, therefore shortening the time she'd be in there. The light at the end began to grow brighter and more vivid. It was a faint blue. The morning sky. That meant that she was nearing the glassy door and window. How would she get out? She was left to ponder this question when a sigh escaped her throat. Her running came to a slow when the door approached, looming over her with threatening height. Aadi gazed, half-mesmerized by the towering entrance, which she almost failed to notice a gap underneath this door, too.

But she repeated her slide and felt a fresh wave of low temperature hit her. Shivering, Aadi looked around and studied the white little feathers drifting from the sky. The ground was covered with a blanket of pure white snow, almost enough to reach her chest. It limited to her tummy and made her shiver. There was no way she was going to find a garden in this weather. So what else could she find? The hue chick wander around, hopping along, until she caught sight of the tracks she left behind. _Wha...? _Thought Aadi wondrously, completely conjectured at the strange sight. There were scuffles where she tried to scramble through the snow.

Shaking the baby white feathers from her face, the chick turned her body forward, to the city. She would venture around, looking for _something_ for her Papa. Maybe a human thing. Or a gem, like the thing that Mariana was making the other day. shrugging, the little chick scampered around, stumbling through the snow. It was thick and hard to push through, but she coped, butting her head into really tough places. The walls that surrounded her were leading from an alley to a plaza, of which maintained a fountain.

In spite the cold, Aadi felt warmth burn beneath her beautiful pelt of feathers. It was because she was moving. She hadn't properly moved for a sickly two days. No. It was because she felt almost lifeless without her Papa playing with her, loving her, (heck, even _washing_ her) and caring for her. His life was what kept hers running. It kept it... Aadi giggled as the thought crossed her mind. It kept her 'young and vital'. She wondered how Nigel would react to that strange little trance bit. Probably chuckle. Or cuff her head lightly. Or hug her gently. All the options were lovable to her.

Smiling contentedly, the chick stumbled along the little alley, clinging close to the walls to avoid legs of passing people. She ducked under the cover of an abandoned stall and brought her little wings over her chest, huddling for warmth. Aadi blew out her breath and watched as the cloud of smoke swirl in the air, disappearing into the heavens. The stall safely blocked the harsh winds that blew in an antagonist style. Another foggy exhale caused her to savour the warmth and leap back out, dashing across the street.

The chick sighed and gazed at her surroundings. Snow fell heavily from the sky, powdering the heavens like rain, only lighter. Shuddering, Aadi clumsily blinded down a little path towards the center fountain. Despite the cold weather, water still spurted from the sprinklers. She approached the large fountain and looked it up and down, as if devising a plot to climb up and get a drink. Her marigold eyes narrowed thoughtfully and she patted the snow with her talons, feeling it crunch underneath her weight.

Aadi scooped a wingful and carried it ungracefully over to the head of the fountain. She shoved it into the stone, and then turned around to grab another bunch into her grasp, hurling it into the other pile. It packed and turned icy. Staggering through the snow, the drenched chick tried to clamber up the mountain of snow but slipped, falling onto her rear. It clearly wasn't high enough, in any case, and she'd have to dig her talons in next time she tried to climb. But eventually, as she frequently flung snow into the pile, it grew large enough for her to journey up and finally sit on the edge of the fountain.

There, she panted hard, on her belly while recuperating. Her eyes fixed on the water that was far below, but something chrome caught her eye. Glancing to her right, Aadi spotted a golden chain, like her eyes. What if Nigel wanted that? The hatchling nodded to herself and dashed across the circling stone to receive the little chain. Once it lay in her wings, it appeared to be big enough to go around her neck like a necklace. She was so wrapped up in the appearance of the treasure that Aadi failed to notice the danger seconds from attack.

A blood-curdling screech filled the air. Talons ripped into her flesh, tightening the grip and allowing blood to flow over the tips of the claws. Aadi screamed again, this time, in fright; she could not comprehend what was going on. She struggled for oxygen as her assailant's grip squeezed unhurriedly, slowly making the tears gush from her eyes. But as soon as she heard its voice, HIS voice, she gasped, never being so scared stiff in her life. "Oh, hello, little chick. Pardon me if I hurt you."

Silviene's voice was filled with such malice at that point; it was difficult not to push him away. Wailing, Aadi attempted to bite his talon, only for him to press a claw against her throat, pinning her down. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." warned the eagle, his eyes glaring into hers. He wanted something. He wanted to kill her. He wanted nothing more than to end her life. Suddenly, Silviene grasped her little body in one talon and budged closer to the pool of water, until she hung like a thread over the rippling liquid. Trembling, Aadi avoided looking into the depth of the water. She couldn't swim.

"Now, sweet heart," he hissed. "Let's not argue, shall we? I might incidentally drop you in. We wouldn't want that, now do we?" Aadi shook her head.

"Good. Now shut your beak and not another word."

* * *

Nigel awakened to the sound of urgent whispers, and slowly opened his stunning brown eyes to see Jewel whispering to Blu. Rafael and Eva had vanished, and Abina, alongside Nico and Pedro, were no where to be seen. Light instantly flooded his eyes and he was forced to shut them again, grunting with shock and surprise. "Nigel?" Jewel's voice rang through his head. He grunted again, but this time in acknowledgement. "Um, hey, Nigel. You might want to get up." Nigel pried his eyes open and saw her caribbean eyes leaning over him.

"Why?" He asked, stifling a yawn. Then he felt the change in temperature, in his chest. Aadi was no longer curled up in his wingspan. Bolting up instantly, the cockatoo swiveled his eyes around the room, inspecting every bit he could. "What is the whereabouts of Aadi? Where's my chick?" he questioned, confused at this sudden discovery. Aadi would almost always wait for him to awake before heading off anywhere. But then again... He had been affronting her, and she might have decided to ignore her patience and left. But where could she have gone?

"Eh... Well, that's the thing. She's kind of... gone." At these words, Nigel's heart jumped into his throat. Where was his sweet little angel? Searching Jewel's eyes for her to suggest otherwise, he pursed his beak in absolute tension when she shook her head helplessly. That explained why Rafael and Eva and Nico and the others weren't here. Why wasn't he awakened when they discovered? Nigel was about to inquire this question, but Jewel beat him to it. "We wanted you to rest... You know, without nightmares. We thought it was just a little adventure, and didn't expect her to go far. But, she kind of surprised us..."

Rising to his feet, Nigel growled. His maple brown eyes showed displeasure. "I wish to be awakened the next time an incident like this takes place." he hissed warningly, ruffling Jewel's sky blue feathers nervously. She backed away when Nigel stepped over the card board box. "Well, what's done is done." Nigel declared, his baggy eyes narrowed. "So we should send out on an expedition and receive her. The weather is extremely fatal, in specifics to a hatchling who has not yet adjusted to this temperature."

They abandoned the home and abscorded slowly, looking for traces of Aadi's red feathers. Something caught Nigel's bronze eyes and he fluttered down beside the chick tracks. They were stale, slowly being covered up by layers of fresh snow. "Inspect this." Nigel said, slowly analyzing the talon prints. Blu landed beside him and studied the prints carefully, nodding. They set off again, this time with more caution, watching out for more tracks. They led through an alley and to the fountain, then disappear completely.

Dumbfounded, Nigel stared at them. She couldn't fly yet, so how could she have vanished like that? His reverie was interrupted by a sickened cry: "_Oh my god_!" heart pounding in his throat, Nigel forced himself to look around. Jewel was no where to be seen, but her voice sounded from another alley not far off. Then she let out another moan. "Oh my god! Oh my god! It's everywhere! Blu, come see this! It's everywhere!" her repeating chants only set his mood aghast.

"What?" he called shakily, fluttering over to the tunnel. Nigel then landed beside Jewel, his gaze stiffening at the sight of something ahead.

Jewel scooped up a portion of the scarlet fluids and whispered, "Blood." But when she looked up to the cockatoo for a reaction, he only continued to stare, horrified and stunned and pained at the thing that caught his sight. Jewel followed his gaze and gasped, her cerulean eyes wide with terror. Right there, was the pain. Right there, was the clue. Right there, was the blood.

Because right there, limp and lifeless in the thick snow was Aadi, crippled and broken.


	17. Chapter 17: Consider It Taken

Chapter Seventeen: Consider It Taken

Pain. Have you ever felt it? It burns. It kills. It _hurts. _It flips you inside out and upside down. It tosses you into bricks and then sands you down mercilessly. It makes sure every strand of pride you have is disintegrated and ruined, leaving you a small corpse of what you once were. It seizes everything you know and succeeds in diminishing everything you hold dear. It affects you both physically and emotionally, being accurate when making its mark. Pain had never been so affective, indeed.

Pain was just a _portion _of what Nigel felt. His world fell to bits. His heart broke in two. His eyes nearly rolled into his head if not for his suppressant ways. His knees crumbled beneath him. Everything he felt, building up, turning to wrath and vehemence. His bronze eyes saw nothing but the crave for revenge. His mind knew nothing but the look of dread on Silviene's face of his last moments. His talons felt nothing but the feathers of the white tailed eagle's gullet. Nigel's beak opened to form one word.

"Aadi."

Then it hit him. "_Aadi_!" he shrieked, dashing forwards to her side. He took his wings onto her cold cheeks and held her face, his eyes hunting for any signs of life. Her eyes were half closed with dreamless slumber. She was terribly bitter-cold... Aadi let out a strained whimper, her eyes flickering ever so slightly. "Honey, baby girl. You're all right. You're okay. Papa's got you." Nigel gingerly lifted the unconscious chick into his wings and cradled her against his chest, whispering softly. Though she was not dead yet, the cold would finish her off if they didn't get back soon. And because of this, Nigel did something he never knew he would.

He cried.

He didn't care if his white feathers gradually began to stain with her crimson blood. She was wounded ubiquitously, his precious little angel. With big, golden eyes that lit up his life with lustre, washing away any vagueness. Tears dripped from his eyes and splattered Aadi's unconscious features. She made a face, letting out another moan, before slipping away into darkness. Nigel held her incredibly close that it might've hurt her, but he no longer cared. The pallid cockatoo could hardly see through the water that formed in his maple eyes. Tears were running down his face, though silently, as the cockatoo gazed upon Aadi.

"What happened?" he remembered asking those words in a more aggressive manner. His feathers stroked Aadi's cheeks tenderly, trailing her beak with a light touch. Nigel blinked once and felt the tears dry, crystallizing into a steely brunette color. He raised Aadi to his face and gently nuzzled her cheek with his beak, a gentle sorrow haunting his being. "My ingenious sunshine..." he whispered, holding the bloody bundle once again into his chest.

"**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy, when skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away**."

He realized what a haunting feeling that those words gave off. It was begging, pleading for it's only light to remain. And right now, Nigel was begging and pleading for his daughter to cling to dear existence. He nuzzled his face on her beak and rocked her back and forth, whispering her name over and over. Aadi slipped into a deep, exhausting sleep, listening to her given name. Her cold turned to kindliness as Nigel's body heat seeped into her little being. His feathers tickled her face softly and flicked her eyes, slowly soothing the fear Aadi once had.

"Hush... hush, little chick. Everything's going to be all right. You'll see. Shhh..." he himself swayed back and forth rhythmically. To his own desperation, his wings furled around Nigel's little girl and gently rubbed her cheeks in an attempt to get the blood running. Her strangled whimpers were beginning to unnerve him. The pallid cockatoo's cheeks brushed her shoulder as his cranium slumped on Aadi's back, breathing in unsteady mouthfuls of air. "Hush little chick, don't say a word... I know what's on your mind." to Nigel's awareness, the hatchling was bit by bit canoodling into his chest. Her consciousness was leisurely fading away into thick sleep.

With his strength recuperating, Nigel rose to his feet on shaky legs. The snow churned around him in thick mass as he strained his maple eyes to see two azure blue shapes advancing in his direction. "Blu." he called. His voice was nothing other than a vacant sound. "Let's not allow any further adieu to prevent us from rejoinder. She's half dead." Aadi cuddled her head into him. In response, Nigel drew his wings around her little body and ran gentle feathers through her head ones. "And she's benumbed. What she requires is warmth." _And love_, added Nigel bitterly. _What I require is to end that malicious excuse for an eagle. I don't care if I'm taking a life anymore_.

The flight was incredibly short. Or maybe it was just him. The snow hit him frostily and battered the bundle in his talons, ensuing his bringing her up to his belly for protection. The petite residence came into sight and Nigel pursed his beak, feeling his feathers freeze up. "We're almost at descent. Be strong, little thing." he breathed, watching as his breath churned in the air like mysterious fog. If he wasn't imagining it, he felt Aadi's tensed muscles weaken by the second. "Come on now... You can do it..." Nigel tried to cheer her up, but ended up making himself feel miserable.

Why hadn't he been paying any attention at all? He should've acknowledged. He should've realized. He should've suffered her sorrow alongside his own. He did adore her. He really did. But responsibility had taken over, and Nigel found himself drawing more and more towards the skylight window. Of which he won't no longer. "I'll never do that again, Aadi. I promise." Nigel guaranteed, his talons gently running along the side of her head. "My mistake during fatherhood is something to never be repeated, precious little angel."

They landed gingerly in the morning, although what really just seemed like the hours of darkness. The hazes in the heavens were dark and ominous with thick snow bullets. Nigel did his best to affront this new threat and quickly hiked towards the house. The patio steps were cold and frozen over with feathers of snow, soft and crispy. Nigel squinted at the house; it seemed like every step he made towards it, the farther it got away. So he broke into a jog, Aadi curled tightly in his grip, bronze eyes trained on the door. Sure enough, the group of birds eventually closed the distance between the door and themselves, swiftly landing a sharp knock on the wood.

Mariana's reaction was feral as she opened the door. Her facial features paled and her jet-black hair stuck out wildly, fear drenching her sapphire blue eyes. She quickly knelt down to pick up Nigel, inspecting the scars and bruises and elicits driven into the little chick's face and frail body. "Oh my god!" Mariana yelped, her soft and warm hands gently removing Aadi from Nigel's pallid wings and growing bloodied as they caressed the young hatchling. "Mi dios! What on earth happened?" she mentally smacked herself for affronting the fact that birds cannot communicate in language terms. Nigel, however, obliged.

He demonstrated an assault motion by swiping his talons into the air. Mariana blinked, trying to comprehend what he was trying to clarify. "Was she attacked?" asked the woman, furling her hands around the colorful bundle of feathers to keep the heat trapped in the cool morning air. Nigel gave a nod and shuffled to the door, others following. Marian swiftly shut the door and ran through the hall, causing the ashy cockatoo to blink and abscond after her, his mahogany eyes trained on the kitchen light. Then he delicately landed on the table all the while Mariana clutched Aadi while reaching for a cloth from the pearly white kitchen counter.

Nigel forced himself tranquil and instead inspected his old home. The kitchen was small, shaped in a rectangular design. Throughout the end of the room, the clean white counters ran along and curved at the corner of the space, only one side then continuing to the door at the other closing stages of the room. The refrigerator squeezed, alongside the stove and sink and dishwasher, somewhere separately in this polished material. Cupboards hung above all countertops, containing all sorts of dishes. Nothing much had changed.

Nigel's hearing perked up when the sink ran, and watched carefully as Mariana drenched a soft, silky cloth with warm water. In her other hand was Aadi, crimson blood crystallizing and clinging to her feathers. Then the father watched from afar as his trusted human friend then gently rubbed the whimpering hatchling with the material, cleansing and giving heat to the benumbed chick. The blood gradually was being bathed from her delicate feathers. Then, as she finished her work, Mariana reached for another cloth resting on the counter and wrapped Aadi up with it.

The woman inched towards Nigel with the chick furled up with white textile in her hands. Her pale white skin reverted more color than when she first spotted Aadi with the blood soaked throughout her pelt. Aadi was then placed gingerly in front of the ashen cockatoo, who reached out with his talons to scoop her up and cradle her against his stomach. "Feeling better, are we?" he asked softly, sugary eyes fixed upon her face. "How fortunate I am to be blessed with such an ingenious chick. However, the extent of your intelligence excludes your strength, leaving you so puny... Feeble... Hmmmm?" at the last part, Nigel gave a weak smile.

He found himself back in the place he started, the card board box with the warm coverlet inside. His talons lightly touched the material as the cockatoo slumped against the wall of the cube-like shape. Nigel rested his mahogany eyes on Aadi, who lingered near consciousness in his soft ashy wings. He stroked her crimson head feathers and cradled her cranium, leaving it in the palm of his wing. Her body was canoodled tightly to his chest, sleeping restlessly, once in a while stirring while letting out an anguished moan. Nigel softly whispered to her, and then crazed his feathers on her cheeks, gently nudging her.

A raspy voice rang out. "Nigel?" slowly turning to the door, the source of the sound, the ashen cockatoo let out a gasp of jolt and exigency. An aged sulphur crested male stood by the entrance, his blue eyes trained on Nigel. "Do my eyes deceive me? I didn't know you had a daughter." still taken aback by his father's motivation, Nigel just barely nodded. Chuckling lightly, the old cockatoo shuffled to his son's side. "Which can only mean two things: you didn't want me to meet my granddaughter, or you were, by all costs, neglecting her."

Nigel's face flushed a furious red color. It reminded him of those many times that his friends caused him great anguish, and then his gaze went back to Aadi, and his voice was no more than a whisper. "I... I meant not to affront her." the words were nearly empty. There was no quality to his exclusive voice. Nigel choked back another feeling of loss, and then looked back to his father. His face was contaminated with a lost look. "I've failed the task of fatherhood, in my opinion. What do I do?"

"Don't be afraid to show your love and affection. Embarrassing as it may be, she is your child, and she requires that attention. The three things that chicks need to grow: fondness, friendship, and forget-me-not. Oh and there's love, too." the cockatoo gazed at Aadi, his astute blue eyes shining. "Where is the mother? Should she not be accompanying her chick?"

Nigel's eyes lowered, momentarily feeling a glimpse of pain pang through him. Then his maple eyes looked back to Ash. "_Su madre ha muerto_." (Her mother is dead) he alleged, blinking gently. He needn't look to see Ash's face, which was colored with embarrassment and pain.

"Forgive me." Ash said finally, his blue eyes trained on his son, who pursed his beak while shifting his gaze downwards. Nigel shook his head dismissively. "Well... I originally came here to tell you that Mariana is serving fruit for dinner, now." then with that, he returned to the kitchen.

"I could not care less about dinner," confided Nigel softly, his maple eyes wide and focused on Aadi. Aadi cuddled into him, snuffling while the silky cloth she was enveloped in desiccated her. Her little wet face pushed into his chest, in resulting Nigel to stroke her temple. "My precious little chick." his beak pursed again. Nigel gripped Aadi in his ashy wings and pressured her into his upper body, steadily careening back and forth. His exceptional mahogany eyes widened when the golden irises of Aadi's slowly appeared with the opening of her eyelids. "Aadi?" he murmured, caressing her head feathers. The chick blinked leisurely and extended her wings, trying to hold his.

Gently lacing her baby flight feathers in his own, Nigel gave a feeble smile. "Forgive me, Aadi." he said, tears once again brimming his eyes. It was entirely his gaffe. The chick sniffled and dug her head into his chest, sobs wracking her body. She said nothing. But then, Aadi held out her left wing, which was fisted, and whimpered, beckoning him to open her feathers and expose what was inside. Nigel gently pried open her wing and caught a glimpse of golden material. A chain, of which he furled his feathers around and softly, raised it into the air. He took it as a gift, a precious endowment, from his beloved chick, who indeed loved him more than anything in the world. Her head wilted back, back into dreamless sleep.

Then Nigel resulted to dipping her head into his curved wing and gently stroking her cheek, rocking rhythmically, laying there for hours while whispering her name over and over.


	18. Bonus Chapter 18: Easter

**A/N: Just so you know, I'm sending it out early because tomorrow or Monday I'll be too busy to send this chapter out.**

Bonus Chapter; Eighteen: Easter

The cooing snores of her papa gently aroused Aadi from her restless slumber. She was lightly laid on his ashen belly, which, to her, bulged like a balloon. Her sunny golden eyes flickered briefly due to lack of sleep; had the hatchling slept any longer, her eyelids would have been temporarily glued shut. The floor beneath her rose and fell with each passing mouthful of air taken by Nigel. Stifling a yawn, Aadi snuggled into the wings of her father and canoodled her crimson face into his upper body. Then a silent cheep and cryptic cooing din recurred deep in Nigel's chest, disturbing the chick's great craving for sleep.

She had not perceived sound of that soft yet livid noise rolling in Nigel's gusset before. Her eyes peeled open and Aadi rose to her feet, dazed and exhausted. Then the cockatoo chick leisurely blinked the sleep from her marigold irises and settled her lightly dazed look on Nigel's ashy face. His beak was twisted into an ugly deride of contempt and vehemence. Startled, Aadi puffed out her feathers for an appearance twice her size and gradually made her way across Nigel's belly, tip-toed on the edges of her little talons and gently placing a gossamer wing on her papa's beak.

His bronze-chrome eyes jolted open. "Daddy?" Nigel felt a small force pressing on his beak. Smiling delicately, the once-disturbed cockatoo lowered his eyes to meet two sunny ones. Aadi was trembling with explainable terror and dread, and once maple irises came into view, the cockatoo chick swallowed hard and leaned into his cheek, feeling pools of water beginning to form in her eyes. "Did you have a bad dream?" a gentle quill stroked her cheek. Aadi blinked up at him, fear thawed and remaining curiosity replaced.

"Yes, little one," cooed Nigel, his maple eyes shimmering with love and affection. "But it is unnecessary for you to be informed of its content. Now, let's drop such a grim topic and shift to a more lustrous conversation. Oh," his eyes alit, Nigel beamed with a strong emotion related to joy. His face became bright and breezy, blowing away any vague lingering in his exceptional bark brown eyes. "I'd nearly forgotten! Do you know what day it is today?" it was a special one, packed with head-on exciting activities and treasure. Aadi shook her head at him. "It's Easter. An occasion and place for a hunting event to arise."

"What are we hunting? What are we hunting?" squealed Aadi, bouncing around on her Papa's belly. Nigel chuckled teasingly. "Are we hunting treasure? Gold, jewels and stuff like that? Or are we hunting mangoes and fruit?" while her throat created flurries of little squeaks, the ashen cockatoo blinked gently at his adorning daughter, his rosy pink eye-bags relaxed and outstretched. His maple irises were lightly narrowed to just two slits as they danced with each and every one of Aadi's motivations.

"Something better," he whispered, his voice thick with fondness. He watched on dazedly as Aadi paused on his abdomen and looked back at him with inquisitive pollen yellow eyes. Nigel extended a wing and pulled her to him again, burrowing the young hatchling against his chest. His face looked down upon Aadi's crimson red feathers and sighed, ashy quills ruffling gently. "We hunt eggs." he clarified, eyes unmoving. Aadi gawked at him with mesmerized chrome irises, which made the cockatoo think back to what just fell from his beak. Then he gave himself a mental smack. Of course birds wouldn't hunt eggs! That's basically kidnapping children!

Why couldn't Nigel think about a term to put it in without Aadi giving him a lost gaze? He cursed his inexperience of being father. It was easier said than done to jog his memory that in her youth, Aadi would struggle to comprehend his words. He had not dealt with chicks typically in his past, thus crippling any faint idea of knowledge that might've come to him. But in the here and now, it was only the greatly required development between father and daughter that made Nigel's days filtered with vague and ambiguity.

But he would change that, oh yes. With this common activity known as Easter, Nigel was positive that by the end of the day, he and Aadi would be specially bonded. Just like they were in the beginning of it all: she smiled, he scowled, she giggled, he grimaced, she was curious, he was cautious. Yes, when he was a smuggler, he and Aadi were like yin and yang. But she taught Nigel how to smile bright and breezily, and in turn he would teach her the traditions of Easter. "They're not legitimate eggs," the ashen cockatoo added hastily, crazing his feathers across his face and pulling on his eyelids, annoyed with himself.

Aadi instantaneously took this as an irritated outline directed at her, and the chick winced, her marigold eyes becoming slits. The rosy outline around her eyes outstretched, revealing the guilt for whatever she did. Blinking momentarily, Nigel looked up at her through wings-served-fingers that blanketed his ashen face with more dirty white quills. When he caught the look of shame crossing Aadi's features, he moaned and treated himself with another mental smack. _Why- can't- I- get- this- parenting- issue- correct? _He whacked himself subconsciously when each word crossed his mind. Nigel found it ironic that he had almost spoken without formality.

"No, no. You've done nothing to inflict anger or irritation upon my being. I'm just... Frustrated with my incapability of... Um..." unsure what to say, Nigel trailed off, his maple eyes blinking leisurely. There was so much he wanted to fit in, but it didn't feel necessary to distress Aadi with his imprudence. Instead, the ashy cockatoo drew himself to a much brighter topic. "Now, where were we... Oh, yes! We indeed do course eggs. But they aren't authentic eggs; they're made of a sweet, edible material called chocolate. The chocolate is just fashioned into the form of an egg." Aadi had enough capability to comprehend the fact that they weren't real.

"Okay!" she decided cheerfully, "When do we start? I wanna start as soon as possible!" chuckling at his chick's eagerness, Nigel gently nudged her and pressed his forehead against hers, having the bridge of their beaks touch lightly. Aadi giggled as her chrome eyes met his honey-brown. Nigel felt his soul set aglow with incredible warmth that spread contagiously throughout his washed out feathers, sizzling beneath the layers of skin as the heat expanded to the very tips of his quills. Aadi had a happy-go-lucky beam plastered on her face, and she gently nuzzled his top beak with the bridge of hers. Nigel couldn't disguise the smile threatening to bloom.

"We start soon," promised Nigel. His face leisurely pulled away as he shifted his position to sit up. "But first, I should inform you that accurately three children and one adult are to rejoinder to this very residence. Are you prepared to endure them?" as the question fell from his beak, the cockatoo looked her up and down. Aadi beamed and placed a stubby little wing on his beak, before embracing his neck. "Must I take that as a positive?" Nigel purred, amber eyes dancing with kindled spirit. "Because I don't want to cheap you, you know."

"It's a yeppers." Aadi whispered, digging her face into his gossamer feathers. What she said next touched Nigel's spirit in ways she had not yet done. "'Cause I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you." a smile formed on his beak, and his mahogany eyes softened into round circles. Nigel gently aroused a wing to stroke her spine, soft quill tips tickling against hers. Then, chuckling to himself, Nigel nodded and the duo lay there for what seemed like perpetually, as if there was no one else in the world except them.

Then the door slammed ajar, and in came two excited twins. Lily and Alex. The father and child looked startled from their cuddle, and both glanced to the entrance to see the two children taking in their surroundings. They caught sight of Blu and Jewel on the far side of the room and squealed in happiness, dashing off towards the azure individuals. The sky blue female gave a shriek of alarm and absconded high into the air, hovering just out of their reach. Blu hung about, however, looking quite content with their behaviours as Lily scooped him up onto her finger and studied him with ocean blue eyes wide with awe and fascination. His colors were indeed a magnificent sight.

In Lily's crouched position, she looked quite petite. Aadi snuggled deeper into Nigel's neck and as the chick lay on his upper chest; her little body trembled at the sight of the humans. Nigel gently continued to stroke his feathers down her back, while taking in Lily and Alex's features. She had long, silky black hair to her waist; she probably never had her hair cut. The six year old continued to be distracted by the beauty of Blu's feathers, and Nigel seized this opportunity to conclude that Lily was just a child version of Mariana. However, as his bark brown gaze shifted to Alexander, the ashen cockatoo calculated that the twin boy was simply a few feet away, stooping beside his sister whilst taking in the male macaw on his sibling's pointer finger.

He had glossy charcoal hair that ruffled in a mischievous style, clearly not brushed and splayed out. His eyes were a rich maple, almost with a tint of honey-amber. The little boy's face was round and curious, alongside a stocky build inherited from his father. His clothing was a plain black sweater and little gym pants with a shade of grey. Lily simply wore a dark, navy blue winter dress and had a slim figure; her eyes could be described as the two sapphire oceans of Atlantis.

Aadi was unsteady, looking at them with terror filled eyes. She had not had a good experience with humans, so it was only natural for her reaction to be that way. "Hush now." Nigel whispered to his baby, bringing his quills to stroke the back of her head, which lay on the beginning of his neck. Aadi let out a whimper and fondled into his touch, cuddling him warmly and affronting the risk before her. If it WAS a threat. "They're just children. They won't bring harm to individuals." soothed Nigel, gently rocking himself from side to side, rubbing Aadi's shoulder blades. He breathed in peacefully and lightly nuzzled his chin into her spine, cuddling close once again. Nigel's baggy eyes were closed and tranquil.

And soon enough, Aadi began to feel her marigold eyes close too. The rocking motion made her become sleepy and almost affronting to everything. Stifling a yawn, Aadi felt her eyelids succumb her irises and enclose them carefully. But then something gentle grabbed her scruff, lightly lifting her into the air, arousing the hatchling cockatoo from her near-slumber. She wailed and faintly thrashed against their grip, but the bird held firm. "Hush now, Aadi. You wanted to accompany the Easter event, yes? Well... Let's course the eggs!" identifying her father's soft, gentle tone, the crimson-headed hatchling relaxed and peeled her eyes open. She gave a leisure nod. "That's my girl." came a whisper.

He must have flown up into the air, because the next thing she knew, Nigel landed gracefully onto Alexander's shoulder with Aadi pressed in front of him, leaning against his belly. The little boy looked up from where his chocolaty eyes rested on Blu, and his wondrous irises fell upon Nigel's strong, creamy and elegant posture settled on Alex's shoulder. The stocky boy smiled. "I wonder if Mama will let you come too!" the six year old Alex suggested bright and breezily. Nigel was still to admire the bright amber gleam in the argentine boy's eyes.

Lily scrambled to her feet, stretched out. Blu climbed from his position on her little finger and used his beak to haul himself to her arm. His mahogany eyes lay on Nigel, who was only a short distance away, and both males pretended to act casual. But it was only a small amount of time before the cockatoo's ashy face burst with a simple smile. "Well, then. I suppose we're BOTH domesticated." at the comment, Blu laughed and shook his head in exaggeration. However, they hadn't enough time to fire up a comeback for each other, for the children were already scampering out of the door. Nigel thought he caught a glimpse of black, azure, sallow and scarlet, and smiled as the realization of the rest of the group following hit him.

Abina gracefully twirled through the air, her eyes a dazzling sapphire blue as they scored the hallway. Her gorgeous brown-black wings were full and outstretched to their elegant limits and her tail feathers bristled with a tomboyish style. Although she was ravishing on the outside, on the inside she was a cocky and outgoing female, ready to have an adventure and take necessary risks. Nigel had noticed this when they first met; she was unconfident around her brothers due to their habit of putting her down. But when Abina broke free of Silviene's iron grip, she had shown all of these special traits.

Maybe that was why she wanted to help Nigel. He helped her, and in turn, she will help him.

Mariana was sitting by the table when the group and her two children burst into the kitchen. "Mama! Mama! Can the birdies join the egg hunt, too?" surprised, the mother shoved herself from the dining table and turned her marvellous mineral blue eyes to the travelers and her twins. Her pale, milky skin shone in the morning light, setting a soft glow. To the enquire, the woman shook her head. "Aww, why not?" complained Lily, the identical little girl scampering to her mother's side. Then it hit her: there were too many birds! Only one or two or three could try! "The chickie could try, Mama! We'll let her! And the eagle can, too!"

Mariana gave a chuckle. "My sweet, you should know that the egg hunt was intended for humans only. Besides; I'm not entirely sure if birds can eat chocolate. It may be fatal. The theobromine in the chocolate is dangerous for cats and dogs, but if it were a small bird, it would easily kill." Lily pouted, alongside Alex, and even Nigel flew off of Alex's shoulder to land on Mariana's, leaving Aadi to lean against the little boy's neck. The ashen, washed out cockatoo rubbed his forehead into Mariana's cheek and created a cooing noise, almost of pleading. The woman considered. "Well..." she mumbled, "White chocolate and milk chocolate doesn't have that in it... And the Easter bunny left white and milk chocolate eggs..."

"YAAAAAAAAY!" cheered the twins. They exchanged a props and then threw their hands into the air. "Let's go!" without warning, the children scampered to the end of the kitchen and groped for the doorknob. Churning it, they vanished into the next room; the living room. Mariana sighed as the group of bird followed and heaved herself from the chair, trailing after her excitable children. Bruno was probably waiting with his father in the living room, and Nigel tensed as he calculated Thiago's reaction to seeing the pallid white cockatoo. Mariana, as if sensing her bird's concern, reached a soft hand and stroked his belly with her warm fingers. Nigel exhaled, his belly expanding like a large balloon while he did so, and she gently pressed three fingers against it.

"Are you all right?" she murmured, concern lighting up her icy blue eyes. Nigel shook his head feebly. "Well, it's okay. I bet watching your chick try to find the chocolates will lighten you up." Nigel smiled at the thought of it. Her eyes lit up as well. "Well then, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" without warning, the woman made a long stride to the door with as much energy as Alex and Lily combined. Nigel had to cling onto her shirt in order to remain still on her shoulder.

Then she extended her fingers, clenching the golden knob, Mariana barraged through the opening to see Thiago sitting in an elegant red chair with Bruno sitting on his lap happily. The nine year old had the same round face like Alex's but leafy eyes that were a light, emerald shade of green. His hair was a bark brown in that of which the exact style of Thiago's, which was neat short cut. Thiago, in fact, was an identical copy of his son, only aged with dark eyes. When Nigel saw him he immediately shrank visibly, but Thiago had already caught sight of his ashen feathers.

But the cockatoo was taken completely by surprise when the tanned man smiled, chocolate eyes aglow with pleasure and delight. "Nigel." he acknowledged, beckoning for Bruno to clamber off of his lap. Then as the boy did so, Thiago approached his wife and studied the bird on her shoulder. "Nigel," he said again, brushing his woolen sweater. "It's nice to see you in good health. I know we didn't see eye to eye before... And I didn't see you after you were ditched by those buffoons. So I couldn't come into contact with you before." the man reached out one finger and ran it affectionately down Nigel's crest. "And in that cause, I want to say that I regret being so cold to you. Maybe someday you'll know just how much."

Mariana's face blossomed with a cherished smile. She had not perceived her husband so kind towards Nigel before and it was touching to see him do so. But she felt the sudden desire to break their little reunion. "O-Kay! Time to start the Easter egg hunt! On your marks..." Alex carefully placed Aadi on the ground, so she could clamber around. "Get set... _GO_!" everyone gazed on with an amused smile as Aadi squeaked and began turning in circles, trying to locate her savour. The hatchling urgently searched her surroundings in the desperation to acquire this mysterious 'chocolate' everyone spoke about. The children giggled and scampered around the room, searching the bookshelves in hopes of discovering the tin-foiled eggs.

Mariana took a seat on a living room couch with Nigel resting on her still. They both watched in amusement as Abina decided to assist Aadi in finding these chocolates. Nigel smiled in pleasure as Mariana continuously rubbed his belly with her fingers, feeling a coo beginning to vibrate in his gusset. Then, as she caressed his belly, Nigel blinked his amber eyes and watched Aadi's progress as the chick stumbled around on the floor, her marigold eyes hunting for the eggs. The tickle on his abdomen feathers brushed him delicately, and the sulphur crested cockatoo gently head butted Mariana in the cheek, and in turn she stroked his belly while smiling at him. It was nice, to have the full family together again. Even if there were some new family members joining in.

"Hey, baby bird! Want some help?" to the golden canary's question, Aadi nodded eagerly and dashed in circles on the gray-blue carpet. A fireplace lingered at the edge of the room, alit with hot flames of Easter warmth. Outside, the snow fell heavily in thick mass, blocking out the world inside. The room was terribly small, with a bookcase to the fireplace's right and a window to its left, the couch and elegant chair squeezed in on the other walls. The space was basically a square, just barely managing to maintain the items. Nigel looked on as Nico fluttered down to the floor and tilted his bottle cap backwards, out of his sweet, chocolaty eyes. Then the canary blinked, squinting at his surroundings.

Pedro literally dropped in beside his ally and puffed out his crimson chest, back-to-back with Nico as the red-crested cardinal looked around, trying to spot a glimpse of colourful tin foil. Abina, gingerly blinking her beautiful aqua eyes at the duo, brought Aadi to a halt while embracing the hatchling in her wings. Then she lifted the cockatoo onto her broad shoulders and scored the room with her eagle eyes. Even with the four sets of eyes helping out, there was no sign of the shining metal-like material. The chick, crestfallen, felt pools of tears brimming in her marigold irises. Her beak turned into a pout, looking ever so disappointed. Even the three birds who joined her were giving up.

Aadi stumbled off of the female eagle's shoulders and began to let the water streak down her chubby cheeks. Heart cringing, Nigel leaped down from Mariana's shoulder and to the base, leaning against the cushiony settee. Aadi clearly spotted him and wailed, tumbling over with clumsy feet. Then she rubbed her head into the softness of his belly, tears speckling in portions on his ashy grey-white feathers. "Please, please, help me find some?" complained his baby, her face snuggled into his tummy. Nigel gazed at her with a soft expression. It reminded him that she was just a chick, a young one in fact, which sought comfort in cuddling into his abdomen. The sulphur-crested cockatoo tenderly laid a wing on her head and rubbed the cranium, feeling her soft, gossamer feathers.

"Okay," he whispered softly. The chick hugged him some, which only could really expand around his bulging stomach. Aadi looked up at him with golden chrome eyes that were wide with a mixture of emotions: happiness, despair, relief, determination. But the one emotion that brought a tender smile to his face was the intense love that flowed throughout her entire being. "Do you want to begin over there, pretty bird?" using his free wing, Nigel beckoned with one feather to the bookshelf. He'd caught sight of a rosy pink chrome material, or blue.

Blissfully, Aadi leaned into her papa's posture and he lightly wrapped a delicate wing around her. Then they both walked gently to the wooden shelf, with adoring gazes rested on the two treasure hunters. "Papa! Papa!" squeaked Aadi, her marigold eyes settled on the underneath of the bookshelf. "I see something shiny! I see something pretty!" cooing, Nigel gave her a gentle push forwards, gesturing her to explore what it was. The chick crept onto her belly and hauled herself underneath, grasping the mineral blue material in her light, chubby wings. It was the size of her head. Dragging herself back out, Aadi scampered to her papa and revealed her prize. "Look, it's egg-shaped and it's colourful! Is it a chocolate?"

"Well, there's officially only one way to discover." Nigel responded. It was indeed an authentic piece of candy; but that was for her to find out. The sulphur crested cockatoo gently took it from her wings by his talons, holding it to his beak and chomping down onto the metal foil. He ripped it off, bit by bit, careful not to swallow any himself. And inside was revealed to be a milk chocolate fashioned neatly into an egg shape. As Nigel gently lowered it to his daughter, Aadi stared at the bonbon with a completely conjectured look. He chuckled. "Well? Are you going to try it?"

Hesitantly, the hatchling stared at it and took it into her wings. Her eyes expanded in wonder. "O-okay." she said, leisurely raising it to her beak and taking a large crunch into the sweet material. A smile took her features. "This is good. Yummy!" a tweet sounded at the back of her throat, watering the smile prepared to sprout on Nigel's ashy face. He kneeled down to her height with a bright and breezy expression. Aadi giggled and offered it to her papa, who took it and seized a bite of his own. The sugary flavour bathed his tongue.

"Told you so, mmm?" he alleged, tossing it into the air and catching it amid his beak. He finished it off, but paused when Aadi pouted at him. Nigel mentally slapped himself for what had to be the fifth time that day, wanting to spit out the remains in guilt. But Aadi treated him with a somewhat sinister smile, before launching herself forwards and plunging into the softness of his tummy. Nigel, taken by complete and utter surprise, nearly toppled over due to the lack of warning. The pallid white cockatoo then felt his creamy yellow crest stiffen and he glanced down to see Aadi fondled into the depth of his belly. A tender smile crossed his features. "Hello, pretty bird..." he gently vociferated, amber-brown eyes aglow.

He stooped down to delicately grasp her scruff, absconding to Mariana's shoulder and placing her to his front, so the sleepy hatchling could cuddle up to him when preparing to slumber. Aadi giggled when the woman rested her sapphire eyes on the chick and lightly tickled her belly. Then Nigel beamed and squared his shoulders, glancing out the windowpane. It was a bright, late afternoon, approximately around three o' clock. It was that time already? That was strange; however, time indeed does fly when you're enjoying yourself.

Later that afternoon, as the twins and their older brother finished their treasure game, Mariana dismissed herself into the kitchen with Nigel and Aadi still on her shoulder. The woman carefully scooped up the cockatoos with her warm hands and lightly placed them on the table, stroking the sulphur crested cockatoo's golden cranium feathers before snatching something from the ledge of the stove, rejoining the sleepy chick and her papa, and tenderly lifted Aadi into the air whilst slowly coiling the cloth around her. When she finished, the chick looked like a blanketed human baby.

And of course, Nigel blinked as Mariana lowered the colourful bundle of feathers back onto the dining table and gingerly placed it before him. In response he scooped his talons beneath a near-sleep Aadi and gently pressed her against his stomach. She let out a loud yawn and looked up at him with angelic golden eyes. "Papa, can you sing me to sleep?" a smile made it's way to his beak. Nigel pursed it in response, thinking about what one she would want. But she titled her desired song for him. "How about Pretty Bird?"

"Why do you take fondness to that song so much?" questioned Nigel in near-disbelief. If he didn't recall, that was what frightened Aadi the most about his history. However, all he recieved in response was a vacant smile.

"I dunno," answered Aadi sheepishly. "Can you please sing it?" Nigel sighed. He didn't want to sing the entire song; however much she enjoyed it, he did not. The chick gently nuzzled his tummy. "Please?" she whispered, her eyes gradually subcumbing to sleep. Her papa gazed down, and nodded.

He seemed to recall that Aadi's favorite part was when he proclaimed that he was 'a feathery freak with a beak'. Smirking lightly, the sulphur-crested cockatoo blinked and jogged his memory, visualizing himself once again singing that song whilst pointing at his beak and smiling in a sinister fashion, his bark brown eyes wide. His stomach flopped. **A bird murderer**. He convicted himself guilty for all those years of violence. However, Nigel breathed in a soft, soothing sigh and felt his belly rise and fall. His mind cleared and simple lyrics formed.

"**I'm a feathery freak, with a beak!**  
**A bird murderer.**  
**You think you're badder than me?**  
**I've never heard of yuh!**"

Aadi giggled and burrowed herself into his ashen belly, as well as she could. The blanket held her back, so Nigel chose to assist her. His wing brushed her cheek as he half-lifted, half-hauled her into him. "Was that to your satisfactory? Mmm?" Aadi bobbed her head, eyes fully closing and gentle breathing filling the silenced air. "Nap time," quoted Nigel, his voice soft and gentle. Mariana placed mugs of warm liquid at each chair placed with the table.

Then the woman settled herself and smiled at Nigel, eyeing the bundle in his talons. "She's beautiful." said Mariana, her brilliant blue eyes shining. Nigel continued to gaze down, and nodded lightly in agreement. Although he wasn't sure what made him think so. Soon enough, the others entranced the room, birds perched happily on the table, while the family helped themselves to the hot chocolate and spent time talking, smiling and laughing the whole day.

Soon enough, the hours of darkness clung over the heavens once again. Nigel swiftly absconded through the hall and gracefully placed an awakened chick into the blankets of their card board bed. He fell into place beside her and coiled his wings around her. Aadi seemed to be trembling, despite the affectionate day that had passed. "Aadi?" murmured Nigel, turning over onto his side with the hatchling snuggled into his grip. At the sound of her name, Aadi sleepily widened her chrome eyes. "Is something wrong?"

The chick curled up to his chest, feeling insecure in spite the grip of Nigel's ashy wings. It was a long time, long enough until Nigel almost assumed that she had fallen asleep, but the hatchling did indeed answer. Her voice betrayed fear and unshedded tears. "I want today to last forever, Papa. I've never felt so comfy and safe. B-but..." water filled her marigold eyes. The sulphur crested cockatoo gently stroked the back of her head. "... But I'm scared that he'd gonna find me again, Papa. What'll I do if he does?" to see his daughter so terrified brought tears to his bronze irises as well. But he chose to blink them away.

"Would you like me to sing you another song...?" he whispered softly, voice wavering ever so slightly. Aadi finally broke; tears streamed from her eyes like tiny rivers. He didn't want the day to end like this. The scarlet head of hers bobbed up and down while her face crumpled with pain and dread and terror. Whilst his grip on her was with one wing, Nigel gently used his free one to stroke her cheek, holding her closely.

"**Just close your eyes,**  
**The sun is going down**  
**You'll be all right,**  
**No one can hurt you now**  
**Come morning light;**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound...**"

**Don't you dare look out the window, darling;**  
**Everything's thick with snow.**  
**The storm outside our door keeps raging on...**  
**Hold onto this lullaby,**  
**Even when the music's gone..."**

Seeing as the tear now more calmly riveted into his chest, the father rubbed Aadi's back, reassuringly... However much he adored this tranquil, soft moment, he knew it wouldn't last. Silviene would strike again, and soon...

And when he did, Nigel would be _ready_...

"**Just close your eyes,**  
**The sun is going down**  
**You'll be all right,**  
**No one can hurt you now**  
**Come morning light;**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound...**"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that wraps up our little easter chapter. It showed waaaaaaay more development in the family and such... Oh, yea. I don't own Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound."**


	19. Chapter 19: Death Warning

**A/N: Okay, I adjusted this chapter once again. It took a speech and seeking advice from others to change my mind. BUT- there is always a but- there are gentler phrases and less graphic words intended safely for the sensitive mind.**

**Hehehe, onto a less authentic task. I've noticed people are thinking of Nigel x Abina but NO! If their age was placed into human years, Abina would be nineteen. Nigel would be in his thirties. That's just... strange. I've portrayed it as a counsling relationship. She looks up to him as a friend and, possibly, a father/uncle figure. So as you can see- heehee- they're not going to be a couple. But then again, everyone has their own opinions. **

**Heheheh. That was a strange one-sided conversation. XD**

Chapter Nineteen: Death Warning

He woke so peacefully, eyes glazed over in tranquil style as Nigel yawned and clung closer to the chick cuddled into his chest. His maple eyes examined her. Aadi was whimpering a little- due to varieties of nightmares- especially after the dreadful ordeal that she suffered just two days ago. The warmth mixed with his and nearly reassured himself that his chick was in good health, if not for the official blazing heat that came off of the cockatoo hatchling in sickly, hot waves.

Heart pounding, Nigel bolted up from his spot and clutched Aadi safely in his snowy wings. Her forehead was sweating unbelievably in immense swarms. Wiping it away, the sulphur crested cockatoo gently swayed from left to right, as if it would cool off the high temperature that haunted her being at that very second. He just thanked his lucky stars that she had not run off once again, although it needn't be said twice that she almost certainly learned her lesson.

Although, the whole situation was cryptic. Why would Silviene assail one so young and innocent? She had nothing to do with the whole incident in it's entirety; she was only attempting a succeeded escape from the hazard zone. Nigel clenched his beak together, when an idea hit him: maybe Silviene was teasing him. It was a note clearly read that would've said, however much you want to protect her, we still got her. Snarling to himself, Nigel shook his head. He convicted himself guilty for that time. But the ashen cockatoo's plan was to only watch out. However, it became a routine that was plain unhealthy for him and Aadi.

His deep reverie and dark oceans of thoughts washed away when the chick in his wings stirred, her marigold irises revealed from the eyelids that enclosed them. Aadi looked around, dazed, before her eyes came across Nigel's ashy face. Bronze irises clashed with chrome-gold. "G'morning, Papa." said the cockatoo hatchling, feebly. The night before had drained her energy from her being. Nigel repeated the morning greeting and gently ran his feathers around her face, pausing on her rosy red cheeks and gently pinching them. "Hey!" Aadi squeaked, eyes wide with playfulness and love. "What're you doing?"

Shaking his head, Nigel smiled softly and then nuzzled her gently with his beak. The day could start off nice, as did it back in the days where Silviene had not recovered. "I'm playing with you." whispered the sulphur crested bird. Aadi closed her eyes and snuggled her face into the feathers gently touching it. The chick yawned and allowed Nigel to groom her messy feathers. The papa tenderly brushed away the dirt particles that lingered in her head feathers and then rested one soft, ashen feather on her little beak. "So, how are you this morning, little chick?"

One of her eyes opened again to see Nigel beaming softly at her. Aadi's mouth opened to form one simple word. "Good." then she yawned again and chirped, marigold eyes weary and tired. "I had another bad dream, Papa." his face darkened with hidden, secret thoughts and fears. Aadi blinked at Nigel and then smiled innocently. "T'wasn't 'bout you, Daddy. It was..." shuddering, the chick snuggled into his chest. "... It w-was him..." it was a long period of time before Nigel was capable of comprehending those words.

His eyes extended to their limits, round enough to show the chocolaty hint of the iris. Aadi recoiled, fear flooding her eyes. Then Nigel swiftly inhaled and then massaged his chick's temples. "What of him? What was the content?" he whispered, voice hoarse and unprepared. The chick whimpered as her cranium threatened to reminisce. Refusing to describe her dreadful dream to her father, Aadi instead allowed another set of tears to pool in her eyes. Nigel softly traced the outline of her face. "Come, now... You can tell me..."

Aadi pursed her beak. The tears were now streaming down her feathery cheeks. She felt the reluctance to admit her dream to him; she was far more better off when she instantly forgot about it. But perhaps Nigel could assist her. "W-well," the crimson headed cockatoo alleged, "I-I was walking around the city. A-and some sort of p-party going o-on. I d-dunno what. And then I g-got grabbed from behind m-me and h-h-he turned me around to s-s-see his eyes..." breaking down, Aadi sobbed as the tears flowed from her bloodshot eyes. Nigel pressed his beak together and then cuddled her against his chest, whispering comfortingly.

"And then... h-he HURT me, Papa. S-Silviene scratched me and p-pulled my eyes out. It h-hurt. It s-shouldn't have b-b-but it d-did. And th-the-then he b-b-broke m-m-my w-wings and th-then my l-legs, and I c-c-couldn't m-m-m-move..." by this time she was crying so hard she could barely breathe. Nigel could imagine (with his somewhat vivid imagination) the pain and terror Aadi could be suffering at that moment. He gently held her against his chest, feeling the quick and rapid thrumming of her heart beating against his own. Never in his twenty-five-soon-to-be-twenty-six year old life had Nigel anticipated the nightmares to be so vital.

But of course, when you were fresh and young and innocent, undergoing so many periods of pain and infliction, he supposed they would be. The mind is an incredible force of dreams and imagination and self-inflicted pain. The main conflict was that nightmares were only a TASTE of what the mind was capable of. "O-oh my," Nigel stuttered, stroking her spine like you would a cat. The chick lay comfortably against his chest while the feathers caressed her backside. It was easier said than done to raise a chick with so many conflicts around the corner.

He jumped as his stomach rumbled fiercely, reminding him to eat. Nigel blinked while looking at his ashy belly, which seemed to vibrate each time it growled, and it was at that moment he realized that he was famished. Aadi ceased her tears and giggled when she peered through his feathers at his belly. "Papa, you're hungry, aren't you?" his tummy rumbled as if to answer her question, causing more giggles. Nigel's crest stiffened and stood on end with embarrassment. He wasn't sure whether she was thinking about it, but his memory jogged back to when he used to eat chicken, before Aadi was born. He... Actually ENJOYED it. But when she stepped into his life, Nigel began to find it revolting.

In turn, Nigel felt a vibration against his chest. His face turned down to see his chick blushing furiously, looking at her own tummy. "Well, I'd suppose you're hungry too." said Nigel, with a gentle roll of his brilliant brown eyes. His chick nodded slowly and settled back against his chest, a slow rise and fall of her upper body peacefully maintained. Nigel relaxed as her heart beat with a slower rhythm and a sigh escaped his throat. He reached a gentle feather to stroke along her backside, and then chuckled lightly as her throat vibrated with a cooing noise. The cuddle lasted for ten minutes, before Nigel tenderly lifted her chin to meet his face. "We should acquire food for our bellies, mmm?" nodding sleepily, Aadi obeyed and leisurely pulled away.

As Nigel softly grasped the back of her neck with his beak, he clambered out of the card board box. Aadi wailed as she swung from side to side, but was shushed softly when the sulphur crested cockatoo flicked her lightly with his feather. Then the papa absconded to the kitchen and was shooed out by Mariana, dismissed into the living room instead. There, Aadi settled on his belly and leaned into his chest, awaiting for food. "What're you two bird's doin'?" Nigel glanced up to see a familiar sunny canary fluttering in on the settee, alongside Pedro. They sat down beside the duo.

"Awaiting our meal." explained Nigel, bark brown eyes half closed. Aadi just barely nodded in agreement with exhaustion. However, the hatchling leaped into the air as two azure blurs shot into the room, followed by a flurry of black, white and chocolate brown. They sat contentedly on the elegant seat across from the sofa. Abina sat on the armrest, brilliant Caribbean eyes concealed by her eyelids. Her stance was peaceful, sitting with her legs dangling over the edge. Rafael and Eva exchanged a concerned glance and opened their beaks to address the troubled eagle, but were interrupted when Mariana cheerfully opened the door, the kitchen light illuminating the dense space.

"Hey, guys! I got something for you!" said the woman, smiling brightly while carrying a bushel of varieties of fruit. Nigel's mouth watered as the scents bathed his tongue. Mariana's feet flew at him first, tossing the sulphur crested cockatoo a rather large mango. Then she bent down to the couch's height and smiled softly at Aadi, who chirped and clumsily stumbled forward, rubbing her face into the pale-skinned human's cheek. "Hey, little one. I got something for you, too." and with that, Mariana's teal eyes fell to her bushel and her slender hands reached in to grasp a couple of grapes.

As soon as the others were served, Rafael launched his question directed at Abina. "Is something wrong, amigo? You seem rather down in the dumps. Does this have anything at all to do with your brothers, Silviene and Sagar?" Abina blinked and looked down at him. She slowly shook her head. "Not enough sleep, then, huh?" again, the eagle gradually whipped her cranium from side to side. Rafael tapered his chocolate eyes. "Then what is it? Please don't leave us in the dark, Abina. We're your friends and we're here to help."

The eagle briefly opened her Caribbean eyes and gave a smile, faltering when Rafael treated her with a scolding look. "W-well, I..." her pretty face flushing with embarrassment, Abina swallowed. "Well, okay. I lied about one thing. It's about Silviene, and Sagar. It's... It's hard, okay? Having two hard-core brothers was bad enough, but having to hunt them down is even worse." she sighed, her beautiful eyes shimmering nervously. "Look, I'm going to tell you guys something I've never told anyone. It's about... It's about my p-past. Okay?"

"I was born in Costa Rica, with three siblings. The oldest was a female called Samth. We called her Sam. Mother and Father cared for us by the waterfall, but it was in a hollow tree. Then, one day, there was a forest fire. Samth, Mom and Dad were killed, but we fled and flew to Rio. Then we were caught by Tulio and his cronies, and they proclaimed us some of the last of our kind. Then everything happened. Don't you see? Not only will I be killing my own loved flesh and blood, but I'll be murdering some of the last white-tailed eagles."

There were shocked gazes around the room, all directed at the eagle. Abina blushed furiously and looked down at her lap, neck feathers bristling in regret. She probably wished that she hadn't informed them of her past. But it was necessary, if they wanted to aid her in any way. Nigel was so deep into this story of tragic events that he failed to watch how much he was eating, and how fast. Immediately, the cockatoo paused and slid onto his backside, softly clutching his tummy in his two soft, ashy wings. "Ooh." he moaned, rubbing his swollen belly gently. "Ugh. That's my issue with food."

He was bloated. His stomach felt like it could spontaneously combust any time. The immense pain exploded all over his tummy, aches stretching across the expanded abdomen. However, Aadi sat just a little ways off, and her face lit with an idea. "Hey! I know!" squeaked the chick, slowly climbing to her feet and then stumbling to his side. There, the chick sat down again and smiled brightly. Then Aadi placed both her stubby little wings on him and began to massage her papa's belly. Nigel blinked and winced lightly in pain, watching the little hatchling softly knead his aching belly.

Aadi gently stroked the swollen tummy with her little wings, cheerfully setting herself to work. Nigel's eyes began to soften as the pain ebbed, looking upon this little chick with much to know. Then he relaxed against the couch, maple eyes trained on Aadi with an expressionless yet tender stare. The chick paused, staring at his stomach with golden eyes. She gently ducked her head and nuzzled it into Nigel's side. Then Aadi continued to massage his round and tender belly; Nigel felt the throbbing pain abate, causing the peaceful smile that grew on his ashen face. It still felt bloated, but the agonized portion had subsided because of the little chick softly kneading his swollen, sensitive belly.

Then she gave him a bright and breezy smile, eyes shining in a childish manner. "Feeling better?" Aadi asked, pulling her wings away. Nigel smiled and brought his chick to his chest, stroking her back.

"Much," he purred. Aadi grinned victoriously and gently rubbed her face into his chest, closing her eyes as Nigel gently caressed her spine whilst clutching her cranium lightly. Then he gazed at Abina, whose face was twisted into an adoring smile. "Rafael's correct. We're indeed your friends and we are here for your assistance. Family is like that too. And if I may add, I'm sure there came a time where you relied solely on Silviene for his love and brotherly affection. You needn't consider the murdering option; it's merely putting him out of his misery. His mind was lost long ago, my dear. Though I'm positive that somewhere inside of him he still loves you." Abina gave him another smile, recalling the tales of the old. Aadi cooed and snuggled up close to his neck, feeling his feathers rhythmically caress her spine. The father and child spent the next forty-five minutes speaking with their allies, cuddled to each other comfortingly.

Then a dark azure individual stood up, accompanied by Rafael. When Blu opened his beak to inquire something, the cockatoo planted his full attention on the last spix blue macaw. "Hey, Nigel, Rafael and I were going to go for a flight. Do you want to come?" Nigel gazed at him with maple eyes, considering this possibility to engage in conversation. Then he blinked, smiling brightly, but then looked down at Aadi, who was snuggled in between him and the sofa.

"This unique opportunity for male bonding sounds delightful, but..." Nigel softly sighed, stretching his wings into the air. Then he gently curled up around Aadi, who blinked her eyes sleepily and opened them to see her papa looking down at her. She smiled happily and curled up to his chest, snuggling so her face was barely visible. Nigel gave a tender smile. "Aadi, would you be all right if I left for a short period of time?" the chick blinked and considered his departure, before leisurely nodding. She curled up at the sofa cushions and watched as Nigel stood up. Then the unexpected happened.

Aadi leaped into the air, her talons on end and feathers bristling. Her eyes filled with tears. "Where a-are you going, P-Papa? What i-i-if he g-gets y-y-you?" startled, Nigel was shocked stiff as the chick scrambled to his side and leaned into him, trembling uncontrollably. Nigel was completely confused, slumped and eyes vacant. He seemed in a rather distant place when Aadi got to her feet to embrace him. The hatchling looked up at him, scared and lost.

And then it happened.

**SNAP!** His vertebrae clicked into place, straightening his posture.

**WHOOSH!** His mind and irises filled with hue, bringing the color back into his eyes. The vacant look that lingered inside his brain washed away.

Nigel took a deep breath, feeling Aadi snuggle her face into the softness of his feathery belly. His gaze slowly went down towards her, wings extending to the chick. Aadi flinched, unsure what he was about to do. But what happened next shocked her in turn.

Nigel swiftly scooped her up and held her against his chest, hugging her tightly with mixed emotions swarming through his eyes. His left wing held her feeble body while his right stroked the back of her head. Aadi lay her head on his ashy shoulder and whimpered lightly. "Shh. Don't leave me," whispered Nigel, referring to the possible chance that she might follow him and be hunted down again. Something wet riveted on his feathers, smudging them together. He pursed his beak and reached up with a soft wing to caress her cheek. "Shh.. Nothing will happen, precious one. I promise." Aadi nodded weakly and he gently laid her back onto the cushions. He grasped a little blanket on the edge of the armrest and covered her with it, brushing the orangey feathers out of her face. Then Nigel softly sang her to sleep, adoring every moment where her eyes closed and then flickered open.

Then she finally drifted into deep slumber, a reassured smile blossomed on her face. Nigel sighed, a soft smile of his own taken over his beak. Just watching his child sleep brought on an incredible feeling that set his heart ablaze. It was so impossible to describe.

Yawning and stretching, the sulphur crested cockatoo who was once a success in South America spread open his wings luxuriously and smiled to himself. Blu fluttered down to the carpeted floor, his mahogany eyes trained on the door. Rafael thoughtfully crossed his wings as Nigel scored the room with a few bounded, energetic flaps of his wings. "So, is there anywhere specific you want to go?" asked the toco toucan, brightly smiling as Nigel joined them eagerly. It'd been a while since he'd last left the house, and when he did, it was for hazardous and painful reasons; Aadi's assailment.

"How about we allow the force of flight to guide us to an unexpected destination?" offered Nigel, his bronze eyes alit happily while visualizing the adventure awaiting them. It was always in his nature to seek trouble, even if he didn't want to. Danger just seemed to revolve around his world of hope and love. The benefit was the excitement that was aroused from this alive feeling, knowing that your courage and integrity would pay off when you spared one's life. The downside would be the fact that you placed everyone who wished to have nothing to do with hazardous journeys in danger, too.

"Sounds good to me," said Rafael, his maple brown eyes blinking. The Caribbean feathers around his eyes shifted slightly. Nigel couldn't help but to admire the beautiful shades of the rainbow that all of his allies maintained. Fascination was one of his worst enemies, but the colors were too appealing to hate. It struck him stupid when he wondered why he ever completely despised pretty birds in the first place. Could it have been jealousy? He pondered away at this fact while they left the home and flew through the pure white sky.

"Hey, Nigel," Rafael's easy-going voice broke through the pallid cockatoo's deep reverie. He glanced ahead to see the glossy charcoal toucan looking back at him. "I've noticed that you and Aadi are pretty close, like Blu and I are with our kids." blushing furiously, Nigel gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head while keeping airborne. Rafael smiled softly at this reaction and exchanged a momentary stare with the navy individual absconding beside him. "Hey, it's okay, amigo. Nothing to be ashamed of. Love, as you once said, can indeed be very stupid. And reckless, and dangerous. But it's your heart that guides you through those things. Anyways, we have a question we want to ask you." while Rafael was gesturing to Blu, whose eyes lit up, Nigel shifted his attention to the blue macaw.

"We were thinking a lot lately about the similarities on how we raise our children," began Blu, "and we've considered creating some tips for others, especially you. We've got some already. Would you like to hear them?"

"I doubt such a thing would hurt."

To this response, Blu grinned and nodded. His mahogany eyes gleamed as he thought out which one to start with, whilst Rafael smiled, pleased. "That's the spirit!" he teased lightly, his wings beating the air rhythmically. They were now flying high over Buenos Aires, with a beautiful birds' eye view of the buildings and festivities. Breath taken, Nigel gazed down and felt his crest twitch with the awe-struck emotions brimming inside his very being. Rafael carried on, arousing the pallid white bird from his thoughts. "Here's tip one. Are you ready?" the cockatoo nodded. "Never underestimate a chick's ability to get into more trouble."

Nigel blinked and stared at the toco toucan with a dumbfounded expression. However, Rafael refused to meet his questioning gaze, and instead beckoned for Blu to continue onto the next tip. The sky blue macaw opened his beak, oblivious to Nigel's look of confusion. "Always feed her on time."

"I presumed that after she wailed for me to awaken at the barn pit-stop... Thank you for the late warning anyway."

"Heheh... My pleasure. Oh, and you need to teach her not to rely solely on you. Like to push her into a puddle without helping her dodge it. Chicks have to break away from their parents sometime."

Nigel eyed Blu in disbelief. "She's four months old, you pathetic excuse for a dinosaur! She can't 'break away' yet, nor can she anytime soon! She's simply too young!" Blu considered the pallid cockatoo's words. Then he frowned, nodding deeply.

"Well, you've got a point. Usually, that tip's meant for some who are over two years or one year in a half. And it's also intended for males, but growing up with only a male in Aadi's life can effect it... Sort of." Blu sighed, his gaze falling to the busy city below. "Yeah, that's about it, so far. Rafael may have some more. I dunno."

"Oh, I do, amigo." Rafael took over the direction of the conversation. The glossy black and white toucan chuckled, as if remembering some of the scuffles that his chicks might've gotten themselves into. "There's more, but I'll only tell you two. Uno: fatherhood is pretending the present you love most is soap-on-a-rope. Dues-" A dark shape shrieked and battered the aged toucan downwards, diving after him in pursuit. Shocked, Nigel and Blu exchanged a glance before preparing to launch themselves after Rafael.

The another familiar charcoal form assailed Nigel fiercely, a blow slamming into his cheek. Nigel let out a shriek of pain. "Oh, hello, Nigel..." said a sweet, familiar voice. He glanced at the attacker with eyes swimming in dismay. It was someone he didn't expect to see again.

"Surprised, are we?" Arlene continued, her eyes round with innocence. She now took the liberty of his surprise to grab him firmly in her claws.

He recuperated rather quickly and lurched out with furious talons, seriously wounding his attacker. Arlene let out a screech and released him immediately. Nigel broke free and took a mouthful of air, his heart pounding hard against his rib cage. Then his yellow crest stood on end and let out a blood-curdling screech of defence as the charcoal crow found her bearings and pulled herself together. Arlene snarled at him, hurling her body into his and using the great force to knock him out of the air. She succeeded, unfortunately, and Nigel, winded and disarmed, plummeted into the depths below.

The crow dived down after him, wings close to her body, mirroring Nigel's descent. Arlene spread open her wings at the latest moment possible before collision with the great cockatoo, and wrapped her talons solidly around his chest. Writhing in pain, the wounded bird was desperate for possible escape. Fortunately, he managed to slip his talon underneath his assailant and latched onto her throat, launching himself into a powerful chokehold. Arlene's pale blue eyes widened with fear as her oxygen tubes were cut off.

Nigel's strength was, by far, far more superior compared to the wretched female. He easily held firm and picked up the wind, becoming airborne in spite his agony. Then the cockatoo scratched his claws into her wings, tearing out many feathers in the process. He thrust a blow into Arlene's face using a swift, free wing and then allowed the crow to drop. Due to the injury to her wing, she flapped her wings desperately and failed to pick up the air currents. Nigel looked away as she fell endlessly into the traffic and buildings below.

He had just taken a life.

He had just taken a _life_.

Shock pierced through Nigel's mind, more painful than the wounds that burned throughout his body. A life. He'd _taken _it. He freed the soul when it wasn't ready. He'd taken a life. He killed Arlene. He murdered her.

Indeed. He was a bird murderer. A monstrosity.

The shock was so unbearable. So unbelievable. What had taken place just moments ago seemed like a few seconds. He killed her. He killed her. _He killed her_. The word 'kill' stuck to his brain, mesmerizing him and separating him from the rest of his thoughts. All he could think about was the fear in her eyes. The desperation to fly and live. The tears brimming in her pale sky eyes. He murdered her. He murdered her... Why was this death so suddenly significant? He'd killed many before in his life time; surely one more wouldn't add up to much? But as the question formed, Nigel already was aware of the answer. It was because before, he was merciless. Before, he sought revenge.

Before, he was emotionless.

That is, until, he found Aadi that day in the forest. That changed everything.

He remembered wondering, 'why? Why is this baby making me shake so much?' He remembered feeling this incredible... Longing.

It was at that moment that he vowed then and there that he would protect her at all costs.

He loved her tiny heartbeat.

He loved how warm she felt in his wings.

He loved when she laughed.

She taught him to hope... And that's when things began looking up for him. That's right; the Burden lifted and was set free.

Nigel nodded to himself, slowly. And Aadi needed him to be strong. The cockatoo wasn't one to give up easily; it was proven many times in his reputation. He would mourn Arlene's death... But right now, Rafael and Blu needed him more than anything else in the world.

So the cockatoo bulleted towards the ground, where Blu struggled to fight off a crow name Tom. He was the one to attack Rafael, who was attempting to haul the pitch black crow off of his ally. Nigel swooped in, lunged at Tom's throat and hurled him through the air, the wind whistling as the crow saved himself from descending. He sneered at Nigel, who let out a hiss. "You know what? I'm not gonna bother with you. You're twice my size." Nigel's crest automatically flattened, although his anger and mistrust remained. Tom continued, his face twisting into a snarl. "Silviene left me a message... He said for you to meet him on the obelisco before dawn... Alone. Or else they'll hurt her again." at the mention of 'her', Nigel glowered.

"Oh?" said the cockatoo sarcastically. "And how will they do that, when she's safely cooped up inside?"

Tom's eyes darkened grimly. "They have their ways..." Nigel swallowed, knowing what he meant. His chocolate eyes revealed fear, but for none other than his baby. The crow shook his head, clearing away thoughts. "Before dawn. Obelisco. Alone. Got it?"

Fear clenched his stomach. "I understand."

"Good." the crow dipped his head, a sneer still coiled on his beak. He left the three while diving into Buenos Aires. Nigel's eyes were widened, although his pupils shrank with terror. His heart beat for miles an hour. Rafael gently placed a wing on the cockatoo's shoulder. Blu hesitantly repeated the motion.

"Nigel, are you all right?" Blu's question fell on deaf ears. The cockatoo remained in a stiffened condition. His eyes were deadly vacant.

"Nigel, can you hear me?"

Nigel, are you okay?"

**XXXXX**

There is a place, deep inside each creatures there for protection against danger. If things get too tough, and life gets too strong, some of these creatures will go to that place and never come out. Of course, all outward appearances would suggest otherwise. They will look the same. They may even act somewhat like their old selves. But the truth is, the _real_ truth is that they're in these places, and they never come out. Some may lose their way and stay forever. Some may not _want_ to go back.

Nigel was given the option, too. When the news had finally hit the pallid bird, he was instantly swirled in a world of dark mass. Then came a comforting space, one that acted welcome to his presence. His eyes bloomed with brown hue. He was safe, here. He could forget what happened, here. But something about this place felt amiss. If Nigel concluded that he would never return to reality, many would feel lost.

Aadi.

She would never feel her papa cuddle her to sleep. She would never know why he suddenly vanished before dawn. Why he'll never come back. What happened to him. Nigel's heart cringed.

He couldn't stay here. He had to go back.

If he was going to die, Nigel would rather say his beloved goodbyes. If he was going to die, he was going down with a fight. If he was going to die, he wanted to _feel_ the pain. Not flee from it.

"Nigel, can you hear me? Nigel, are you okay?"

His eyes filled with intelligence, and suddenly, his world became a bright white sky. Blu was beside him, trying to catch the sulphur crested cockatoo's attention. Nigel's head snapped towards him.

"No, you nitwit. I just discovered I'm going to experience death first-hand."

Relief flooded Blu's eyes. "Haha... Your same old self..." Nigel narrowed his eyes.

"Let's get back."

"Whoa, whoa. You're seriously going?" shouted the blue macaw, stunned. Nigel snarled at him.

"Yes, pretty bird."

"But you're going to die!"

"It's either me or Aadi. I would rather suffer the wrath of a million bombs than to have her do so instead. I would rather leap into a fire than to have her burn and crisp up. I would rather undergo Silviene's iron grip than for my precious child to do so. She is my chick, and I will do anything, anything at all, if it meant sparing her from this fate. Love is so stupid, but so beautiful in varieties of reasons that can be described. Blu, my child means the world to me. I refuse to allow her to suffer. Not again."

At this speech, the mahogany eyes of Blu softened with pain and understanding. "It's a brave thing you're doing, Nigel..." he whispered, Rafael flying from behind and throwing the cockatoo the very same expression. "I see. I would've never been able to do what you're doing. Let's go back now."

* * *

"Aawwww. I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Please, Aadi."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Aadi sighed, her eyes enlightened with love and affection for the very argument. However, it appeared that the daunted expression that haunted his very being suggested otherwise for him. His eyes sagged with weariness and a mournful pain, heart heavy with trepidation and bleakness. The chick curled up in the petit card board box and snuggled up underneath the sheets, staring at her papa. He appeared to be hesitating. "Papa." Whispered Aadi, eyes heavy with sleepiness. Nigel's attention snapped towards her. "Are you gonna go to bed?" the cockatoo male's eyes watered and he blinked, nodding briefly. Aadi smiled and sat up a little when he slid into the coverlets with her.

Without warning, Nigel wrapped his ashy wings around his chick and pulled her to his chest, embracing her so incredibly tight that it was clear that something was amiss. But knowing better than to ask, the chick simply stiffened and sweetly cuddled into his chest, face barely visible. Indescribable pain filtered both father and daughter. Tears threatened to drip from Aadi's marigold eyes when Nigel's feathers, wavering uncontrollably, reached up and stroked the outline of her head. The hatchling recoiled with utter sorrow and so strong of pain. Nigel's beak trembled lightly and he gently cuddled and curled himself around the chick, lying on his side peacefully. The look in his eyes betrayed fear.

This time, she didn't hold back the tears. They burst from her eyes and dripped into her papa's chest. Nigel pursed his beak together and held her, impossibly, tighter. No words needed to be said. His body curled into a ball, protecting Aadi from the outside world of doubt and hazards. Silviene was as strong as him, and so was Sagar. If Nigel went up alone, he'd be up against twice his strength.

He knew that by tomorrow, he'd be as good as dead.

Aadi whimpered, unsure to what was on Nigel's mind. The hatchling was lost and scared and confused, and having a father who was pretty much keeping to himself aided her none too much. "P-Papa, can you s-sing to me? Again?"

If this was the last request that Nigel would ever hear from her, then he would do so. His beak leisurely opened. "Yes. W… What do you want me to sing for you, my dear?"

"Pretty Bird."

Hesitating lightly, Nigel crooned and gently nuzzled his beak into her head as he whispered the lyrics to her.

But the fact that his death was around the corner was not helpful.


	20. Chapter 20: Is It the End?

Chapter Twenty: Is It the End?

With deep regret and apprehension like he'd never felt before, Nigel's brilliant chocolate eyes peeled open to see darkness. Light just barely filtered through the window, revealing the outdoor world. It was the time that he feared. The period where his un-timing death would occur. Nigel wondered what Blu would do. Whether he would expect the pallid cockatoo to wake him up or leave without a single trace. The time was almost here. Before dawn. He was hardly aware of his position, and remained focused on the warning. On the Obelisco. Before dawn.

Alone.

Of course. They wouldn't want anyone to get in the way. They'd want him to suffer. Slowly. Steadily. Wanting death to take him away. And if anyone were there to witness, they would devise a plot to work against these eagles. Silviene wouldn't want that; after all, he took Nigel's motivation on the plane completely personal, as if the pallid cockatoo was mercilessly intending the white-tail to die, and die quickly. Like he wanted them out of his life. Almost purposely hating them for repeating his past motivations.

And it felt like they really took it that way, like they were deliberately getting in his face. But it couldn't possibly be all because of one cause. Nigel couldn't recall doing anything to offend the eagle in anyway. Heck, he didn't even know them up until they threatened his child. Why were they doing any of this at all? Why were they so intent on watching his death that they were blinded with insanity? Nigel cringed. Maybe he did do something. But what could it possibly be?

Did he do something or was it just his paranoia of the last moments in his life? He didn't care either way. Nigel trembled and shook his head, wings prepared to ball into fists. But that was when he realized what position he was in. Aadi curled up in a ball of gossamer scarlet and cloudy feathers, tickling his chest softly as the hatchling snuggled up close. Nigel was on his side, his ivory wings coiled around Aadi, almost protectively- like he never wanted to let go. And he didn't. He wanted to savour every second with this beloved hatchling. The hatchling that had changed his life.

He gently released one wing and, with the other, began to softly stroke her feathers. Nigel took note of the trembling and adrenaline feelings jumping through him at that moment. Energy was pumping through his heart, beating frantically as if racing against another. His gorgeous, frosty flight feathers gently caressed Aadi's unconscious head, rhythmically stroking her temple while his body remained immobile- he couldn't rip his bark brown gaze away from the peaceful sight. It was like they were worlds away, but were closer than anyone could ever be.

And it was because of that reason that Nigel steadily swayed from side to side, mimicking a tranquil palm tree in a summer breeze. His eyes were trained hard on his baby's sleeping face. He was almost mesmerized, with everything around the one thing he gazed at blurred out and became much unfocused like a camera zooming in. These last moments he wanted to be memorable. The final goodbye; he wished for it to be a significant, loving one. Lowering his head softly, Nigel blinked his amber eyes and gently turned Aadi over in his wings, bending his forehead to lightly touch the chick's. The bridge of their beaks came into contact tenderly.

His eyes gently closed, listening to the soft, baby breaths taken by the hatchling he cuddled. Nigel's mind began to wander a bit. About what Blu would tell Jewel, if he'd tell her at all; about what her reaction would be. If it was devastation on the plane, then who knew what would occur? The pallid cockatoo felt his skin prickle with dread and sadness as he pictured the sky blue macaw's Caribbean eyes die of light and instead plummet into the depth of depression. He didn't want that. Jewel loved him dearly as she loved Rafael and Nico and Pedro- along with the rest of her close friends and family. He felt the same affection for her in return, which is why Nigel pursed his beak tightly together and shook the image of her sorrowful teal eyes from his mind's eye.

A gentle sigh escaped Aadi's throat, followed by purring that rumbled like a cooing noise in her young gullet. Nigel crooned in return, rubbing his forehead against hers and lightly shifting his cranium so that his beak was pressed against her forehead. Then he whispered to her, the feathers tickling his mouth. "My sweet, ingenious chick, my ravishing baby girl. In so many ways have you brought me joy, happiness, and overall, love. Your ways have grown over mine and you modified my very existence. And... And I finally determined everything. I understand why you burst into my life that day, why the Burden haunted my being, and why my emotions refused to die away inside my insanity.

"It's all at the cause of... You. The Burden, as I later discovered, were the souls of those who I had murdered. They lingered because they wanted to help me, too. They wanted you to come to me. So naturally, they had woven a web into Fate's design for you to come into my life. I couldn't have been more grateful when they did. And, as for my emotions... Well, it's difficult to explain. A tiny piece of my mind refused to give up. It denied the negativity of my corrupted mind and instead stored itself in the depth of my brain, building and gradually preparing to unleash at the right moment. And do you want to know why, Aadi? It's because of you, too. It only refused to give up because you came into my life through a wide open door.

"You've guided me out of the eternal darkness and into the light. You gave me everything I now have." Nigel meant each and every one of these words. His mind, however, and heart felt like they were about to spontaneously combust from pure, raw pain. "You are my whole world, and without you, I'm nothing. I would do anything, anything at all, if it were the cause of sparing you're life." he began to tremble. The pain was too unbearable. It was like he was saying goodbye forever... Which he was. "That's why... That's why I must depart. Without me, he won't hurt you again. Without me, he won't dare bring danger to the group.

"I love you so much..." whispered the sulphur crested cockatoo, pressing the chick closer against him that he gently nuzzled her cranium into his chin. "It's killing me to leave you this... The agony of abandoning you in this condition... It hurts, Aadi. Please understand my actions... Please," with a pleading look in Nigel's amber eyes, he whinged. "Please forgive me, my sweet..." his face crumpled... Nigel bit his beak and could not manage to break his gaze away from Aadi's innocent, blameless existence...

... But he knew that if there was even a slight delay for this... 'meeting', Nigel would have to pay the price... Sighing, he pulled away and leaned back against the cardboard box, staring at the miracle hatchling in his cradled grip. There were no words to describe the sense of raw agony that pierced his heart and soul. Instead, Nigel spent what little time he had left to stroke her velvety quills for what seemed was the last time... Her soft, light little feathers twitched effortlessly. The facial baby quills were gently caressed by his ivory. "I love you." he repeated quietly.

However many times he murmured the untainted and pure emotion, it still was not to his satisfaction. After all, if this was his final farewell, Nigel wanted it to be the strongest he had given. Not like the others- which had been rushed and messy- but this one to be slow and soft. But he knew that the time to depart had come. Raising his dry, baggy eyes up, Nigel blinked and gently lowered Aadi to the coverlets and soft satin material below. Then he gently shifted, his trembling body screaming to run away, and stood up.

Nigel forced himself to stretch and look down at the hatchling that was drooling in her deep slumber. Chuckling softly, the sulphur crested cockatoo shook his head and kneeled before her. Instincts took over- he fell to his knees and wings, hovering just above her head, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "That's for everything you've done for me: from brightening my aspects of life to modifying my whole world. Farewell, my chick, and may light hold your future."

With that, Nigel stood again and stepped over the cardboard square. It took only a look back at the innocent cockatoo chick that lay unconscious to wash away the fear, but to be replaced by something worse- guilt. He did not want to abandon her to the world, having only small hopes of small dreams. Like any other parent, he wanted what was best for her: a world full of hope and faith and truth. Then his mahogany irises switched to the path of never ending darkness and Nigel sauntered away, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_Are you sure you're doing the right thing?_

_I'm not trying to do the right thing._

_Yes, you are. You're trying to avenge your home. You're trying to avenge your injuries. Tell me, by the end of the day, will it all be worth it?_

_It will when I see the look of agony on his stupid face._

_But think about what you're doing. You were hurting his daughter- what has she done to you?_

_She's the one who made him change. We could've gained an extra ally if she hadn't come into the picture._

_But what about Abina? You hurt her. You harmed your flesh-and-blood. Why?_

_She tried to stop us from ending his life, remember?_

_But it was the right thing to do! Two wrongs don't make a right! Even you should know that by now!_

_Yeah, well, I'm tired of listening to you rant on and on about the right thing to do. Why don't we do something else for a change?_

_I can't believe this. Are you saying... That you don't want to live life full and pure?_

_No._

_That you don't want to reap the awards of the good?_

_No._

_That you-_

"SHUT UP!" screeched Silviene aloud, his scarlet red eyes glinting with fury. The thoughts were nagging him again. They wouldn't leave him alone. Probably because they were on the Obelisco, one of the tallest towers in Argentina. The duo of eagles awaited their prey in the hour of darkness. However, when he shouted out, Sagar gave him a funny look- one that said that he didn't say anything. Well, obviously. It occurred to Silviene that he may look like he's lost it. Well, he had, hadn't he?

Hadn't he?

Or perhaps... No. No, he was fine with how he was now, and nothing was going to change that. Silviene crazed his bark brown flight feathers across his eyelids, pulling gently as a malicious leer crossed his face. Yes. He was going to thoroughly enjoy the pained look and screams of agony that escaped Nigel's mouth, crumpling any bit of pride he may contain left. Oh yes, he was going to be very entertained. Closing his fiery red eyes, Silviene felt a leer grace his beak. He could just see it now.

As violent as the thoughts were, Silviene sighed with satisfaction and blinked his eyes open again to see his brother looking at him through the darkness. Curiosity was filtering his emerald green eyes. "Sagar?" the eldest sibling asked cautiously. Sagar blinked and swiftly glanced away. Silviene chuckled. "That's what I thought." he murmured. The Obelisco was a thin and skinny looking tower from afar, but as they stood on it now, it was actually fairly large. There was the hard, cement feel to it. It was unable to describe because of the darkness out.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sagar piped up. "Hey, Silviene- what do you plan to do while we wait?" the red-eyed eagle glanced at him angrily. How pathetic it was to be stuck with a sibling like Sagar, who loved every aspect of killing or maiming but simply was not patient enough to sit quietly and just wait. As Silviene's dark scarlet narrowed to match the snarl taking his beak, Sagar flinched and offered a weak smile. "I... I mean, just to plan something or whatnot? I can't wait much longer."

"Hold your horses, dear sibling. You'll get your chance soon enough." chastised Silviene roughly, his eyes tapered into livid slits. He could almost feel the pallid white feathers in his strong, powerful talons. Gripping Nigel's throat is what he wanted more than anything in the world. To end the life right there and to extract the sweet revenge that came afterwards... He licked his beak, the smirk planted growing larger. How delectable it would be to avenge the rainforest...

Clearly Sagar sensed this too, and laughed. The laugh could be considered normal, all the while disguising his insanity, or it could be so frightening that it was clear that his mind was lost. Silviene joined in, lightly punching his brother's wing with balled flight feathers. They were positive that success was blowing their way. After all, they were at last bringing down an enemy that had been haunting them. Finally, they would begin their blood path.

A growl shattered their fits of laughter. "Hello, boys. Seems like you're enjoying yourselves." immediately, both eagles swiftly regained their collected attitude and brought their attention to the large, snowy white bundle that dropped in from behind them. Silviene gave a vicious sneer.

"Hello, Nigel. Giving up, are we?" the taunt was like a blow to the head. Nigel's eyes narrowed themselves into slits.

"What is it you're gaining from this, exactly? What have I ever done to you, aside the fact that the previous time we met you were tied down at the cause of attempting to kill me?" demanded the sulphur crested cockatoo, placing a wing on his belly to soothe the butterflies arising. He was rewarded with a frown. And then a harsh, bitter laugh.

The eagle was sneering hauntingly, his eyes dark with hidden thoughts of... That day. His harsh laughter slowly died as he began to ball his wings into fists, watching Nigel stare at him with a look of apprehension. "You don't remember, King Telenovela? You don't remember that day of your furious attack for your being fired? How you carelessly thieved from a couple of smoking humans and lit our precious Costa Rica on fire? How you watched in pleasure how it burned to ruins, destroying the lives of many different exotic birds?"

While Silviene growled, Sagar gradually made his way around Nigel without being seen. He stood behind, a smile graced upon his beak. But it was the type of smile you would call sinister. Not friendly, helpful or even mischievous- just plain dark and of evil intent. Nigel continued to stare, amber eyes leisurely growing large with shock and confusion. He did, in fact, remember that day. It dawned on him that while Silviene and his siblings fled, they must have caught sight of the frosty white cockatoo laughing maniacally as if watching the forest burn to ashes was the funniest thing in the world.

His deep reverie was cut short as talons suddenly flung him against the building's wall. Letting out a shocked squeak as the impact paralyzed his injured body, the sulphur crested cockatoo weakly struggled to his feet. His muscles screamed to lay there and recuperate; an intense ache spread throughout his body. Grunting, Nigel forced himself to stand up straight, holding his now immensely wounded, throbbing shoulder with his right wing. His mahogany eyes pierced Silviene's in defiance. "Temper, temper-" he was rewarded with wings blindfolding across his face, hurling him against the wall again.

Claws wrapped onto his skin, coiling around him like snakes. Wincing as one purposely squeezed a fresh bruise on his side, Nigel pursed his beak to avoid shouting out obscenities. Silviene's eyes burned into Nigel's, a leer crossing his features. The grip around him steadily increased, slowly but surely cutting him short of oxygen. Gasping, he gazed bravely into the white tailed eagle's eyes and spat, "At least I'll know that Aadi and the others will be safe!"

Silviene gave a laugh of sick amusement and increased his harsh clutch, watching as Nigel began to cringe. "You actually thought that I would leave them alone after this? Oh, no. I'll pick them off, one by one, destroying every bond you've ever made. And for Aadi? Oh, I've got something in mind for her. Slow suffering, just like her Papa."

"I can't believe you- AARGH!" his cry was cut off when Silviene insidiously latched one wing to his throat and squeezed hard. Sputtering helplessly, Nigel struggled in his assailer's grip. Huffing short breaths, the sulphur crested bird coughed weakly. "You're out of your mind!" he choked out, eyes going frantic with pain and fear.

Then his mahogany irises hardened and Nigel gathered all of his strength, and with a grunt powerfully thrust the eagle off of him. Silviene performed a back flip in the air, landing steadily on the cement. Nigel panted heavily, standing while his wings flared, prepared for attack. Then he let out a shriek and launched forwards, leaping into the air and slicing out with his razor-sharp talons. His aim was accurate- they did even more damage to his enemy than he had hoped. Landing on the cement again, Nigel readied himself for Silviene's recovery and slipped to the right to avoid a launch of fisted wings pumping at his face.

"Why, you little-!" yelling, Silviene charged himself at the pallid white cockatoo again. Nigel attempted to slide to the right once more, only to be met by Sagar's furious talons. They shoved him back, tearing out many abdomen feathers in the process, and then the battered bird was met with a successful blow to the stomach. "Serves you right." Said Silviene with a grin, standing over the fallen cockatoo. Anger filled his being. This time, he forced himself to stand up, his chest raised with breath and strongly pummelled Silviene.

Then his talons lashed out at Sagar, who was geared up to break Nigel, and coiled them around the eagle's legs, tossing him into the building wall. The impact was powerful and effective, but Sagar recuperated amazingly and hauled himself from the wall. "Ooh, now you're gonna get it." He hissed, olive green eyes tapered with pure vehemence. Nigel snarled, taking a defensive stance. Sudden weight dropped on him and he fell, splayed with his belly exposed. Wincing as talons once more wrapped around him and compressed, he sputtered and writhed for escape.

"Is this all going to be worth it, my friend?"

Silviene chuckled. "Funny how you have a British accent but you're Argentine. And yes," his grip tightened. "Of course. It will all be worth it." Just as the white tailed eagle was about to finish this fight, a feminine voice interrupted them.

"_STOP_!"

With a light shake of his head, and another smile of malice, Silviene gradually loosened his grip, stepped away from Nigel and allowed him to rise to his feet, staggering away from the danger. Then his ruby red eyes flicked to the female that came from the east, illuminated by the crack of dawn's ray. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Abina tapered her mineral blue eyes and glared at Nigel, then at Sagar, and ultimately at Silviene. "Give me a moment to talk to him." She hissed. With an eye cocked, her brother, with a sly smile, turned his head to Nigel and beckoned for him to obey. The sulphur crested cockatoo, shocked at his niece's- no, wait, friend's- motivation, stumbled forward to confront the female. Her crystalline blue eyes searched him. "You okay?" she asked finally, with an angry and concerned look on her face. Nigel gave a weak, feeble nod. "Good. 'Cause when I say go, we go."

"Huh? What do you-"

Silviene's voice cut through their conversation. "Sorry, my dear sister, but we have to get back to business." Abina's eyes narrowed into slits, and with a jerk of her head, her sweet South American accent filled the silenced air.

"_GO_!"

**A/N: Mission impossible! Dun dun dun-dun, dun dun dun-dun... **


	21. Chapter 21: A Change of Heart

**A/N: sorry it was a week since the last update... As I've said on my DeviantART account, my cat is going to be put down on Monday. It might not mean much to you guys, and for some of you, you might be thinking 'it's just a cat'. But to me, this pet was the unsurpassed creature that stepped into my life, sort of like how Aadi stepped into Nigel's. Except I wasn't all depression and violent and stuff like that. When I first got her I was so excited, and she changed the way I looked at most things. She opened me up to ideas like cats chasing paper balls, and waking humans up at seven to get ready for work/school, and asking for food without necessarily speaking... :) But I guess her time is up. Well, here's the next chapter...**

Chapter Twenty One: A Change of Heart

"WHERE ON EARTH ARE WE GOING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU DON'T KNOW'? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SPARED ME FROM SUFFERING THAT FATE, PRETTY BIRD!"

"YEAH AND I CAN EASILY REVERSE THAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR BEAK AND LET ME THINK!"

"WE HAVE NO TIME TO THINK, YOU BUFFOON! IN CASE IT SLIPPED YOUR NOTICE, BLOOD THIRSTY EAGLES ARE IN PURSUIT!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME, KING TELE NOVELLA!"

"WHAT! DON'T YOU GET STARTED ON THAT TOO!"

"I WILL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

"OKAY!"

The two arguing birds screeched at each other while the pursuers rolled their eyes in irritation. Panting, Abina glanced behind while absconding as fast as she could- only to see her brother's gleaming scarlet eyes. "Uh-oh! Nigel, we've got company!" the sulphur crested cockatoo rolled his eyes, glaring at her with mahogany irises that would have said, 'you think?' "Well geez- I was just giving you a heads up. You don't have to- WHOA!" the female sharply avoided her snarling sibling's talons, which almost grazed her neck. Huffing, Nigel somehow managed to increase his rapid speed and catch up to the falling eagle, snatching her in his talons.

He dived down through the snowy white haze and tucked his wings close to him to drop like a stone in water. Silviene and Sagar were hot on his tail- almost literally. Abina squirmed in his talons; his grip tightened and stubbornly refused to let go. Talons just whipped past his head as Silviene- fortunately- missed his assumingly accurate aim. Letting out a screech that could only begin to describe his terror, Nigel bolted out of reach and pummelled himself into the clouds in effort of losing Silviene and his brother.

A swirl of thick snow clouds buried him in the air. Abina gasped, cerulean eyes wide with dismay as she noticed the flake that departed from the dark haze. If it were to snow in their situation, they themselves would be trapped due to both sides disabled from seeing. A massive snow storm was caving in on the fleeing birds. Nigel searched in a feral matter for any thicker clouds to camouflage in- but as he noticed his own thick pelt of frosty white feathers, and Abina's coat embedded with chocolaty-charcoal, his maple eyes soared open with flabbergasted reasons. They were in a big pickle now.

"Just let me go! I'll be fine!" protested the adolescent, mineral blue eyes expanded with objection. Nigel snorted, affronting her desperate struggles for escape. She clearly was _not _going to be fine, if the white tailed eagle could just barely dodge Silviene's talons of fury. They were by far the largest talons Nigel had ever laid his maple eyes on, besides his own. The clouds around him were one plain color: pitch black. Fluttering his ivory wings through the fog, Nigel felt his smooth golden crest rise on end. Something definitely wasn't right here.

A shriek made the quills on the back of his neck stand on end. Whipping around, eyes darting frantically as he searched for the source of the sound, Nigel found nothing but the frightening shadows of the snowy haze. Dread prickled through his pelt. The feathers on his wings ruffled uneasily. Something was watching him. _Someone_ was watching him. His eyes swivelled in a hopeless direction. Another screech cut through the deafeningly silent air. "Come on out, you coward! Don't delay the inevitable!" relief flooded Nigel's heart, slowing the beat by a couple. That was Silviene.

This meant that they were given a chance to escape. His wings flared up, beating the air frantically as he absconded towards the dark and cackling clouds of a snowstorm brewing. Abina winced as the frosty air hit them both; shivering as the bitter cold swiftly seeped into their skin. The eagle gave him a brief look of fear. Pure, raw fear. She did not know what was to become of them at that terrifying moment. Were they truly going to escape the clutches of her sibling, or were they, as he stated, delaying the inevitable?

The look that crossed Nigel's face assured her that they were going to be fine... At least, that was what he believed. Abina shook her head in exaggeration. What could she possibly do to persuade the pallid and dreadful cockatoo to release her? Letting out a snort of contempt, the white tailed and divine eagle blinked her beautiful, Caribbean eyes whilst hunting her surroundings, as if it would help devise a plot against Nigel clutching her. Her beak sank into his talons and the sulphur crested bird shrieked in surprise, his talons flying open, dropping the indignant female.

He rewarded her tactic with a side glare as they both dashed through the shadowy clouds to the bright white on the other side. Giving him a momentary glower in return, the beauteous female eagle sniffed vehemently and dismissed their little 'play fight'. "_GO, GO, GO_!" was what she yowled into the deafening storm. Silviene gave a loud and vengeful snarl and swiped out with razor sharp talons. Sagar was hot on his tail. Panting, Abina squeezed her eyes shut and avoided looking directly behind her. "Please!" she screamed to them. "Stop!" her desperate wails were rewarded with harsh laughter.

"Never!" hissed Silviene, a grimace curling his beak. His claws eventually snagged her tail feathers and ripped them out, receiving a cry of pain from the divine eagle. "Betrayal! Traitor! You turn your back on your own kind? You ignore the murderer of thousands, including our old dwelling? Sounds foolish to me! Why would _ever_ want to help _him?" _Abina winced at the bitter, unforgiving tone of her brother. True, Nigel caused the fire; true, he killed their parents and Samth, but he hadn't given it a second thought.

"Because he's changed!" she screamed in reply. Silviene hissed again and this time, latched onto her talons, immediately causing the pursued eagle to drop like a stone, whistling through the air and falling into his tight, squeezing grasp. Nigel glanced behind him and was completely unsurprised to see Abina huffing in the sharp talons that of which tore into her skin. The look on Silviene's face told him that the main one they were pursuing was Nigel. The frosty, overweight cockatoo propelled himself forwards, tucking his lengthy wings in to duck into a dive.

The talons that lashed out against him told Nigel that Sagar was attempting to assault him, to bring him down to the earth. A smile graced Nigel's beak, and his yellow-brown eyes narrowed into a sneer. _Well, if that's the destination he wants me to go..._ Thought the sulphur crested cockatoo with an eerie and sinister grin, _then let's go! _Without warning, he directed his dive into the city of Buenos Aires. His snowy tail feathers bristled and were revealed vulnerable to his nearing enemies. And of course, the crown of frosty quills was torn at by the emerald-eyed eagle preceding him.

He whistled through the air, barely visible as he gained speed in descent. The smile somehow grew to be more malicious, encouraging the feathers on his head to stand up. His maple golden eyes narrowed into slits as the city closed the distance between them. Focus... He warned himself, preparing to flare open his gigantic ivory wings and stop himself from any further rapid descent. Just as the windows and tiny bricks on the stores became visible, Nigel nodded to himself readily and felt his quills ruffle in the wind as they extended to their full limits.

Instantaneously, the wind that whipped by him froze. In its wake left a calm breeze that drifted through his silky quills. But Nigel knew he could not savour this tranquil moment of absconding, and instead dashed through the heavens with two angry eagles and one hostage in pursuit. His breaths came in ragged inhales and his lungs screamed for more air, but he was never able to satisfy them at the speeds he flew at. His mind was trained on a destination. Somewhere he could go, and they would follow, but had a risk of both of them being in danger.

His brain whipped into place as an idea formed. Maple eyes were lightened with hope. They, in fact, wandered to the city of Buenos Aires below, spotting the coppery orange roof of an apartment building. Linked to that structure was concrete embedded with orange trees in their growth. The tangerine colour splashed the little spheres until they were painted completely. His talons outstretched, preparing for a rugged landing. Instead, the wind knocked him off balance and Nigel crashed head first, into the hard rusty roof.

He gave a frustrated sigh and pushed the floor away from him, rubbing his throbbing head comfortingly while blinking away the blurry vision. A screech sounded a little ways off; it wouldn't be long until Silviene caught up. The cockatoo swaggered to his feet, feeling the ground beneath him sway unsteadily. The impact had more side effects than he anticipated it would. Nigel collapsed to his rear, squeezing his eyes tight as he held his aching cranium. The pain was excruciating. "Ooh." he mumbled, dizziness washing over him. The next thing he knew, his spine came into contact with the floor.

And then powerful talons coiled around his weak body. "Finally giving up the chase, I see." gloated Silviene, blood red eyes gleaming at the crack of dawn. The clouds above him were dark, but some were dipped a creamy orange color as they drifted across the morning sky. His face was illuminated with a sickly, red glaze, making his malicious glare ominous. Nigel forced himself to see this sight head on, twisting his bleeding beak back into a sneer. He wanted to show this monstrosity what tolerance was. He wanted to insult that stupid face of his.

So Nigel mustered up all of the saliva and blood might have trickled into his mouth and spat it all, the combination hitting the white tailed eagle square in the face. Silviene's face immediately dropped the grin and took on a dark, murderous glower. Nigel couldn't help but grin in satisfaction at the results and, without any hesitation, spoke up. "That, my friend," he sneered, "is what you get for, dare I say it, messing with an overrated South American idol. And this-" the sulphur crested cockatoo bravely slid his wings out from underneath the hazardous bird and delivered a swift blow to the face. "... Is for hurting my child."

He grimaced as a vicious snarl erupted from Silviene's gullet, and closed his eyes to prepare for a blow. However, Abina interfered and leapt onto her brother's spine, rolling off with him in her chocolate wings. "I'm- _not _letting- you- hurt anyone- anymore!" grunted the graceful female, her Caribbean eyes trained hard on Silviene's scarlet as the two rolled over in a mass of brown feathers, screeching and clawing. Nigel swiftly leaped to his feet, only to be immobilised by Sagar's pointed talons. His golden and smooth crest bristled with surprise.

"You didn't actually think that running away was going to pay off, did you?" Sagar asked, his olive green eyes piercing Nigel's honey-golden ones. They narrowed into fluorescent slits and his beak curved into a smile. "You," the eagle grinned, "are a coward." A coward. Nigel blinked, allowing the information to sink into his possibly concussed head. He was a coward? After all of this- risking his life only to be near-death on a plane, getting attacked by some crows and now, this- he was considered... a _coward? _Anger flooded his furious bagged eyes, and before he knew it, Nigel had launched the eagle off of him.

"A coward?" he spat to Sagar, who skidded cross the pavement and heaved himself to his feet. Nigel felt his blood boil. "A _coward? _You dare haunt my very existence and maim my child's, only to scurry off when I come into the picture? You send crows after us in our little trip instead of confronting us yourselves? And then you demand for the same birds to assault us to do so again, and give them a message instead of just telling me individually? If that is bravery, if that is integrity, if that is all optimistic, then I truly don't know what you mean by my 'cowardly' actions."

Sagar smiled nastily, eyes glittering with evil intent. "You don't need to understand." he said, and before Nigel's face could curve into a frown, Sagar lunged forward and grasped his throat with a pitch black wing. Choking in Sagar's grasp, the cockatoo threw out his talons in random directions in hopes of hitting his attacker somewhere critical. As the pressure on his gullet steadily increased, and spots began to dance across Nigel's vision, his feet finally slashed out at the male eagle- dealing him a terrible wound to the face.

With a shriek of pain, his assailant released a convulsing Nigel and covered his injured face with his wings. "W-why, you... y-you little..." Sagar gave a hiss of agony and pulled one wing away to burn his emerald eyes into Nigel's russet brown. The cockatoo was on his wings and knees, gasping for breath, recuperating while he could. The desperation to live was the strongest thing in the world. Then he swaggered clumsily to his feet, his throat aching for more oxygen. He just couldn't get enough of it; it was like he never truly was ever going to retrieve the air he required.

Both males panted desperately, giving each other furious glares. The tension between them was like a storm brewing into thunder and lightning. The wind around them whistled and ruffled their already untidy quills. Nigel curled his beak back into the beginnings of a snarl, russet irises narrowed into a livid sneer. His crest bristled and stood on end, making him appear more malevolent. The feathers on his belly and upper body puffed out, broadening his appearance. Nigel raised his wings into the air, arching high overhead, attempting to look threatening. Sagar, now recovered, narrowed his eyes and snorted as he rose to his feet, "You look terribly frightening, my friend." He hissed, circling his foe. "But not frightening enough!"

Nigel just barely managed to dodge the swift eagle's assault. Eyes tapered into shinning slits, the cockatoo precipitated himself forward and grabbed Sagar with his powerful talons. Strength rippled through Nigel, building up in each section of him. Grinning cheek to cheek, the cockatoo launched his target halfway across the floor and Sagar skidded, feeling his body being hurled against the tough bricks. As he landed heavily he was, to Nigel's good fortune, knocked out. However, the cockatoo studied him from afar. The impact was strong enough to create a mild concussion- if not that, a serious bruise. But, he guessed, it all depended on where he was battered in the first place.

His trance was interrupted as Abina shrieked heatedly. Whirling around, Nigel blinked at the sight before him: a badly battered Silviene, minus many feather and Albina in an even _worse_ state. She staggered to keep on her talons, dizziness threatening to swallow her. The light in her divine, mineral blue eyes was fading. She was badly wounded, and her once-beautiful fealthers were now sparce and all askew, her wings all but useless. Her right eye had been injured severely; a black eye showed for that. Nigel immediately stopped examining her. She was losing blood- _too_much blood.

She fell over, curled up in a ball of chaotic feathers. Nigel let out a sickened gasp, crouching at her side, lifting the whimpering bundle of stiff quills onto his lap. He lightly brushed the feathers from her eyes and steadily rocked himself from side to side, as if he were trying to ease her pain. Abina let out a feeble whinge and squeezed her eyes shut, fearing for her life. Soft maple eyes looked upon this young bird- not seeing her as the adolescent she appeared to be, but seeing her as the hatchling she truly was. Abina had so much to learn, so much to live for- she couldn't say goodbye to the world just yet. Nigel cradled her gently, as he would for Aadi, and trained his eyes on her wounds.

"How dramatic." hissed a voice. Silviene had swaggered unsteadily to his feet, in spite the wounds threatening to drag him back down. He laughed at the sight of Nigel's devastation for the young eagle, crimson irises narrowed in pleasure. He'd almost succeeded in killing Abina- but that was not his objective. His goal was to injure Nigel, inside and out, emotionally and physically. When the cockatoo was truly in a weakened state, Silviene would strike. "Don't worry..." the male eagle sneered, stepping towards the pair. "Your turn is coming soon, Nigel."  
"I don't think so."

A voice shattered the deadly silence. Silviene's confident sneer immediately froze, his eyes widening in disbelief and awe as Abina wobbled to her feet. Her eyes were no longer hazy and glazed over, and there was something different about her stare. Something stronger. Something assisting her to stand on her own two feet. Nigel, too, stiffened in shock, and could not bring himself to stare down at his wings, which formerly held the courageous eagle. Both males gazed at her with disbelief in their eyes.

An invisible force seemed to have taken over, lending her strength. It gently seeped into her muscles, giving her the strength to stand. Abina's gaze was steady and strong. Determination was filtering through every single cell in her body. Her Caribbean eyes bore into his mahogany, burning holes right through. And as if the moment could not increase to be any more astounding, one of her chocolatey brown flight feathers rose from her side and she pointed at her sibling, accusingly.

"Look at yourself, Silvy. Look at what you've become."

Silviene winced, taken aback by the baby name. His eyes gradually rounded with anger and dismay both combined. And, as if things couldn't get any worse for him, the voices spoke up.

_Listen! Listen!_ They urged, overpowering the negativity of his mind. _She speaks nothing but truth... You know that!_

_I know!_ Silviene snapped back. _Now shut up!_

"You've harmed so many, dear brother," continued Abina, her eyes glistening with anger. "You've harmed and killed and maimed."

_It's true..._ pointed out his sane half of mind.

_Shut up!_ The eagle furiously repeated.

Abina's eyes flickered, staring at her brother, the hatred gaze softly sinking into a loving one. "Look at yourself, Silvy." she whispered, taking tentative steps forward. Silviene found himself stepping back, pressured by two forces at once. "Look at you, Silvy." her words softly repeated, almost as if she were pleading for him to look back. "You've done so many terrible things. Let the past go... so that you may have a future."

_Please!_ Screamed the positive portion of his cranium. _Listen to her! Please! For the sake of your mind- for the sake of your family!_

Sweat began to trickle down his forehead. Silviene leisurely began to stumble backwards, trying to escape the wrath of his brain and his sister. "N-no." he said, whinging. "H-h-he deserves to die." with a pointing feather at Nigel, Silviene snarled, his scarlet eyes tapering.

_No one deserves to die._ The voices gently chastised.

_He does._

Nigel was staring, heart broken at the scene. Silviene noted this, with the crimson rings circling his eyes lightening lightly. The sane side of his brain decided to treat this response from Nigel in a smart Alec style. _Really, now? _Silviene snorted and performed a heavy eye roll.

_Oh, shut up._

Abina took another step forward, towards him. Her brother was frozen on the spot, and she extended her wings and enveloped him, pulling him into a strong hug. Tears glistened in her mineral blue eyes. "Please... Please listen to me. Samth and Mom and Dad- that was long ago, so very long ago... We are here, safe and sound... They are resting in peace..." Death of a loved one had never been easy for Silviene. The male blinked and was surprised to see blurry patches of water forming in his copper red eyes. Safe and sound... Peace... Long ago... he returned the hug, not as a malicious killer- no... He returned it as a grieving big brother and a shoulder to lean on.

"Okay."

That one word triggered Abina's tears, and she sobbed, burying her head into his shoulder. Silviene gently wrapped one wing around her back and the other stroking her head, shushing his baby sister, the one he should have cared for and listened to in the first place.

"You've _got_ to be KIDDING me!" spat a voice in disgust, making the trio of birds gasp at the newcomer. Or, rather, new-awaken. Nigel gave an inward snicker at the thought. Silviene turned so that his view of the livid Sagar was clear. Abina winced and buried herself deeper into his clutch, scared of the future events. "You plot everything out, you hurt that precious little twerp, you smuggle, too! All of that you gave up for this sickening scene? You despise me, Silviene. Abina, you idiot- stay out of the way from now on. And YOU." with a trembling feather, Sagar jerked it violently in Nigel's direction, voice contaminated with venom. "I will personally kill you. And I will not fail."

At this, Nigel rose to his feet and crossed his wings. Sagar gave all three of them a hatred-filled glower, and briefly paused to snarl at the pallid white cockatoo. But, seeing as he was clearly outnumbered, the eagle was forced to stand peacefully. Instead he dipped his head coldly and looked Nigel in the eye. "Until we meet again. That is when it will all truly begin." he hissed, turning his back on the three. A flutter of wings triggered the crack of dawn, and the sun slowly began to ascend over the divine and tranquil horizon. Silviene gazed at it, with Abina now tucked into the comfort of his chest and wings.

Nigel stood beside the trio, troubled. Silviene offered him a side-stare. It contained no emotion and was, by all means, expressionless. However, he had let his past go... and that was all Nigel truly needed. "Hey." said the eagle, blinking his amber eyes at the snowy white cockatoo male. Maple eyes met scarlet. "I know I can't do much for you... but... I can help. Sagar is very persistent. If you can get something to at least slow him down, you'll have an advantage." Gratefulness shone in Nigel's brilliant chocolate eyes.

"Thank you." he murmured, eyes gleaming. Silviene smiled. However, that smile quickly abated when Nigel frowned and kneeled down on the stone floor. "And... forgive me, for everything I have caused you. For the pain you had to endure at the cause of me. For the loss you suffered in my reign of rage." the eagle shook his head helplessly, as if to deny the apology.

"There's no need, Nigel. I have let go... and you should, too."

The cockatoo looked up at the eagle, eyes brimming with tears. But he nodded and blinked them away, rising to his feet once again. It was then when they both flared their wings and dashed off of the building, taking to the air. Abina had grown sleepy of the events and Silviene had offered to carry her, and she agreed. And so they absconded to the sunrise.

Silviene had enjoyed every moment cradling Abina in his talons. He found her snuggling quite entertaining and chuckled when she shifted to become more comfortable. He just found her, and himself, and was reluctant to release his baby sibling.

He feared the moment where he would finally have to let go.


	22. Chapter 22: Anger of One Who is Small

Chapter Twenty Two: The Anger of One Who is Small

The flight home was soft spoken. Silviene was staring at his sister, who was snuggled up against him for warmth as he cradled her carefully in his talons. Nigel listened cautiously to the murmurs that the conscious eagle made, and gazed as Silviene's powerful talons stroked Abina's sleepy cheeks. "You sure showed me, amado. Honesty seems to be your middle name... I think. It's either that or just plain logic..." silence. "Uh, forget my ramblings." added Silviene hurriedly. His scarlet eyes glistened in the morning star's light.

Nigel chuckled softly and shook his head. The eagle truly had changed his heart and had quite the long journey ahead of him, but like Nigel, it was going to be easier said than done. He would have to control his trained instincts, break the bad habits and, most of all, and prove to everyone that he was 'good' now. Nigel shuddered, recalling his first day on being attacked by little toucans, coming across Rafael and Blu, and finding a hollow to sleep in. Affection drenched his heart when he thought of how Aadi had accustomed to snuggling up to him in the cozy little nest. Nigel conceded his thoughts had revolved around whether Aadi would just shift to the end of the nest or whatnot.

His stomach rumbled loudly, interrupting his flashback. Nigel felt the feathers on the back of his neck stand up and bristle with humiliation. How pathetic was it that he was hungry... Right after getting beat up, pursued, witnessing a touching scene and being given a death warning? Rolling his maple eyes heavily, Nigel scowled and trained his eyes on the steadily rising sun. He had a feeling that when he got home, things would go from bad to worse. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why- he just sensed the dread he would have to face when rejoining his group.

It couldn't possibly be Sagar... Could it? Could he have reconsidered his threat and be awaiting Nigel's arrival? His piercing green eyes would be flashing with pleasure, enjoying every moment of Nigel's death. The cockatoo sighed wistfully and blinked away the crisp air that stung his russet eyes. The stars that daringly remained as the golden rod rose twinkled pathetically, clinging to the light they gave off. Nigel gazed on as his thoughts whirled. Maybe it was Sagar. Or maybe something happened to the group. Or maybe... No. Not his baby.

The gleam in Aadi's marigold eyes glistened in the sun that gently ascended into the air. His hope clung, like a cloud in the storming heavens, growing larger with ever moment passing. Nothing's happened. Everything was absolutely fine. Aadi was safe, and always would be... She would be safe, with Blu and Jewel and Eva and Rafael and Nico and Pedro... He had a strong feeling that that was absolutely false. The relief that may have been sprouting in his chest shattered to a million pieces. As long as Nigel was in danger, so would she.

He snarled at himself. He hated the eventful few months. He hated the fact that he had unintentionally neglected his very own child and then could do nothing to defend her from Silviene. Pursing his beak together in frustration, the father blinked his eyes and sighed. What else would he do in order to screw up? How would his life further go wrong? What would happen when he rejoined his family, A.K.A., Blu and Jewel and the rest? He was positive that the sky blue female would be furious with him, but he soon would discover for himself what her reaction may be.

Silviene gave a soft sigh, full of melancholy and sadness. Nigel's eyes widened as he identified the clear conviction that the one exhale revealed. "Silviene..." he started cautiously. The eagle almost refused to look at him, training his crimson eyes on the rising dawn. "Silviene, you are young. Yet you have accomplished many things in your lifetime, good and bad. The day that I set Costa Rica on fire... I was livid. Forgive me. But since we have set aside our history, why the sigh, mmm?"

The eagle screwed up his face, clearly choking back the sobs that should have been released the day of the fire. The young bird looked so lost, alone, small... In a world that was such an eventful and large place. The realization hit the ivory feathered cockatoo by his side: though he was only, alongside Abina and Sagar, nine years old, he was still a boy, afraid of unfortunate events. Silviene squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his beak together, hissing, "It's my entire fault... Everything I have done... The harm I've inflicted on others..." the tears swam viciously in his scarlet irises. "How do I make amends...?"

Nigel awarded the weeping with a sorrowful, sympathetic smile. "Well... That's the thing. You can't. You've made many deceased. You can't beg for forgiveness to those who wander the afterlife. If there IS an afterlife. However bestial you may have grown to be, you conceded defeat to Abina... And I think that's the best forgiveness of all." Silviene drank these words almost hungrily, eyes crystallizing the tears that formerly worked their way past the barrier. He was almost startled when Nigel murmured, "We've arrived at our destination."

Silviene's heart throbbed in his throat nervously as he looked down upon this petite little residence. It was quaint, with red little shingles for the roof and grey bricks building the walls. He dreaded the moment where he would step inside, only to be attacked by a few livid allies of the cockatoo beside him. The eagle swallowed, his crimson red eyes flared open. They landed on the cold patio just in time before the vicious storm broke out, the wind tearing at their feathers in the harsh current. Nigel pecked on the door a few times, beak chattering with the bitter cold. Silviene touched the stone with his talons and placed a snoozing Abina down, only to flinch at the over-whelming impulse to pick her up again, which he complied.

However dark and early it may be, Nigel had a feeling that Mariana would lazily pluck herself from bed and stumble down the hallway, grumbling obscenities under her breath. His thought was rather accurate, because an angry female human opened the door with a violent jerk. Her eyes were sleepy and livid, wondering who possibly could get up and disturb them this time around. Jet black hair flung out in a bestial matter, sloping over her face. When she gazed around and saw no one, she spat an obscenity out loud. Nigel winced and let out a sharp cry, summoning her from the high and to the earth below.

And boy, she was _fuming_. Her sapphire eyes burned holes in his head. Nigel shuddered with anticipation as he suppressed the urge to twitch. However, the irritated Mariana softened her eyes when she saw the poor, poor condition he was in. "Meus Dios, my dear... What on Earth happened, love?" with that, she bent over in spite the frosty air that chomped on her skin and cribbed him in her hands. Nigel did not struggle to escape and instead relaxed, feeling his eyelids flutter closed. He felt broken and bruised and severely damaged, also sensing the same agony internally. The pain Nigel had forced down had ultimately caught up to him. The pain that Silviene caused.

Speaking of whom, was unsettled by the fact that he held a bleeding-to-death sibling while he himself shared similar traits of horrid health. He glanced up at Mariana's silk night gown and shivered, another gust of wind blowing at him. The white tailed eagle rubbed his scarlet eyes with a free wing and then cradled Abina's head on the hollow bone of his wing. She was so much smaller compared to him, and so feeble. Mariana's soft sapphire eyes caught his crimson and gasped. "How many fricken times am I going to tend to a dame wound?" she sputtered, eyes flying open with shock. Silviene felt his feathers fluff in shame. Dang the fact that he was so... _Insane_.

Amid the dense blue sky and the brewing storm, Mariana beckoned for Silviene to come on in. She gave him a stroke down his neck, murmuring that he was such a handsome little thing (which was true, by all means; genetics, alongside Abina) and then caressing his head. She kneeled on the floor and gently placed Nigel to the carpeted hallway ground. Then the human proceeded to ripping off some lengthy material from her thick night gown- her house contained no real emergency possessions- and tended to a slumbering Abina first.

Nigel was engrossed in the methods. Using her neat and thin little hands, Mariana expertly swung the silk material around the chest elicit and tied a knot at the back of the female eagle's neck. Then she cocooned the heavily bleeding Abina and then stroked her, hands lightly stained scarlet. Then Mariana pointed an index finger to Silviene and whispered, "Your turn, buster." Silviene let out an annoyed caw but complied with her words, grumbling to himself when she flicked his beak playfully after finishing up.

Nigel was completed shortly after, and purred as he realized that the silk was unnoticeable due to the pigment of his feathers. He snickered at the irritated eagle, which looked like an escapee from a mental institution or, perhaps, a hospital. "Talk about the complexion of those who are severely _insane_!" Nigel guffawed, jabbing a provoking feather at Silviene. The adolescent scowled at him, finding this conversation clearly one-sided. Then he bitterly crossed his wings and did his best to affront Nigel's cooing; he hated it when some taunted him.

Mariana snatched Nigel up in her hands with quite some force, which took him completely by surprise. She heightened him to her face, looking the cockatoo directly in the eye. "Look," she began vaguely, "I don't know what's going on lately, and I don't know why... But please, I need you to promise me something. I can't lose you again." Nigel's chocolate eyes widened with shock as the human began to weep, tears splashing her soft cerulean eyes. "Please promise me that you'll be careful. That you'll look over your shoulder and keep your head high. That you'll help others in need of assistance, like you have for these two. I need you to be safe, Nigel..."

The cockatoo nodded dumbly and complied. Then he rubbed his forehead against her cheek, smudging the tears away. Mariana gave a weak sniffle and smiled. "Yeah, I knew you would." she said proudly, her watery eyes crystallizing to a steely blue. She was indeed pompous of this bird, which had learned so much yet spent so long a time away from home. Mariana scooped him and the two eagles up, cradling them softly. "Here, guys, we'd better get you back inside to the spare room." she informed them, carrying them through the darkness of the hall and gently turning a knob, setting the door ajar.

She left them alone in the midst of the dark room, struggling to accustom to their surroundings. There was a deafening silence that thundered in their ears, making them tense with expectation. Who knew what could happen next? For all they knew, everyone could be asleep and unaware of the events that had formerly occurred. Silviene blinked and backed away slowly, making his way to the room, as if anticipating someone's sudden movement. The eagle's senses were sharp and accurate, for a sobbing noise could be heard, followed by a soothing sound. Nigel's russet brown eyes flew open with alarm. He knew that voice. He could recognize it just about anywhere. That was Jewel!

And that was Blu, softly whispering apologies and words of comfort, but his words fell upon deaf ears. Nigel cringed sharply as he heard a soft wail escape the distressed female's throat. Ooh, if she found out he was alive; she was going to kill him. Or claw his eyes out. No different to him. Nigel blinked as he imagined that strong, free-spirited female crying. It bottled his mind. How could the one who had, on several occasions, assailed him in self-defence be broken down with tears? Shuddering of those dark times, Nigel swiftly shoved the thoughts away, but remained weary of the idea of Jewel biting him again. He gulped, prediction clearly toned judged by the quality of his voice and the sobs immediately ceased.

Oh crap.

The only thoughts that screamed in his head were, _run away before she kills you_! Nigel held his breath, but he knew his efforts were futile. She had already heard him swallow hard, and he respired heavily and revealed himself from the shadows and into the light of the moon. In the pale, creamy luminosity sourcing from the window, Jewel was huddled against the wall beneath it, tucked into Blu's wings. Her beautiful, cerulean eyes sparked with fire when she spotted his silhouette. Oh double crap. He took a pace away, but the fiery female leapt to her feet. Oh triple crap. She advanced towards him and Nigel forced himself to remain still. Her figure eventually reached his own and then she raised her right wing.

Oh, shitake mushrooms.

**WHAP**!

"Ow!"

"How dare you! How dare you just leave in the middle of the night to face some homicidal eagle?"

**WHAP**!

"How dare you just waltz right into danger and pay the others no mind!"

**WHAP**!

"HOW DARE YOU BE SUCH AN IDIOT!" her scream rang through the entire room. Nigel stood, wide-eyed, tongue-in-cheek at the furious Jewel. His heart was racing, throbbing in his throat. His eyes were expanded to their very limits. Fear was surging through his body like a power cord. Honestly, who wasn't afraid of this woman when she was livid? Her eyes burned into his. Anger showed through every sign in her body. Furious at his stupidity, Jewel continued to scream. "YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING THIS IDIOTIC SINCE YOU WERE THAT INSANE LITTLE SMUUGGLER DUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE SO- SO-"

"… imprudent?" offered Nigel nervously.

**WHAP**!

"SHUT UP! You… You just don't get it, do you?" her voice took on a more feeble approach. Jewel was now crying, angry at herself for slapping him until he was red, and angry at him for being so… what he said. Imprudent. Ignorant to the consequences. Or was he really? Jewel continued to weep, falling to her knees while hiding her face in her Caribbean wings. She moaned, rubbing her eyes furiously, angry that she had appeared so weak. "N-Nigel, don't you ever do that again... Aadi needs you. Not to mention that it feels like I'm responsible for your well-being. It's not fair, Nigel! You can't just disappear and let yourself die like that! That's not the Nigel I knew and respected!" the cockatoo, still slightly dazed from being slapped so many times, finally awoke from his trance to see Jewel bawling. He kneeled down to match her height and enveloped her softly in his frosty white wings. The macaw wailed in response, trembling with anger and guilt.

"Jewel..." he whispered gently in her ear, "I'm sorry. I should have seriously considered your thoughts on the matter but instead anticipated your response to the news. But I knew that if I told anyone, the gang would halt me. I couldn't allow that to occur. And... I prevented that event because if I did not, Silviene would have risked taking my baby. I can't let that happen. He would have finished you off too. He conceded it to me when I arrived. Jewel, I'm sorry. Perhaps one day you'll know how much."

Jewel sniffled, snuggling her head into his chest. "I'm sorry for hitting you," whispered the distressful female. Her eyes were sore from bawling. Nigel nodded numbly and ruffled the head feathers on Jewel before discharging her from his embrace. The macaw rubbed the tears from her gorgeous teal eyes and nodded to him. Nigel respired heavily with relief and felt his heart rate slow. His eyes remained large, however, with shock. Once she had turned her back to him and faced Blu, Nigel exchanged a bewildered look with the male macaw that would have said….

_She… can _cry_?_

Out loud, Nigel coughed meaningfully and shrugged at the strange and mystifying procedures that had just taken place. His bewilderment clung to him like a burr. But then, as he recalled a chick with a little blush red head, Nigel gaped at himself for being so dim-witted and pondered her whereabouts. What had happened while he was gone? Had she waken up to find Jewel bawling and discovered he had sacrificed himself, or was she still sleeping? He wouldn't be surprised; that chick, as he once proclaimed, could sleep through just about anything. Shaking his head exaggeratedly at the thought, the papa glanced around the room. There was Rafael and Eva, silently standing vigil beside Jewel and her mate. Nico and Pedro were fast asleep, snoring as if nothing had happened. Nigel frowned and felt his panic rise again. "Where's Aadi?"

Pain immediately filled Jewel's eyes, and she once again burst into tears. Dismay swallowed the cockatoo whole at the sight. What happened to his girl? His baby? He began to tremble, and the ivory white quills that clung to his body vibrated strongly. Where is his chick? Jewel continued to sob; unaware of the distress she was causing Nigel. "Look, Nigel…" began Blu, wrapping a shoulder around the weeping female. "I… Before you go looking for her, I suggest you don't." fear was throbbing in the sulphur crested bird's chest. Had she gone after him after all? Was she damaged by Sagar? If she was out there, they had to go looking! He didn't want that monstrosity to get his wings on her.

"Why?" he demanded, anger replacing his dread. His crest stood on end as Blu visibly shrank.

"Just… please, don't." the look in his mahogany eyes betrayed more than the azure macaw refused to let on. Nigel relaxed his stance and shook his head. He was going to look for her, even if it meant it was against Blu's wishes.

He whirled around, stalking the space of the room. His talons found themselves next to a cardboard box, the one they had cuddled in... Pain filtered his maple brown eyes. Nigel worriedly raised his dry, baggy eyes to the dark corners of the room. There, a small shape stood in the shadows, and the cockatoo knew that she was the one he searched for. "Aadi." he whispered gently. The head of the dark figure moved slightly towards him, in a stiff manner. "Aadi, it's me." he was unsure whether to say 'Nigel', or 'Papa'. Mentally smacking himself, Nigel leisurely made his way towards his baby.

As he shifted closer, the shadow seemed to be shifting back. Aadi was flinching, her eyes round and filled with tears. Nigel now stood in front of her, looking down at this little hatchling, and bent down to match her height. Aadi whimpered and backed away. What was she so afraid of? Hurt clearly shone in Nigel's russet irises. He reached out with strong wings to embrace this fearful little chick. The last thing he anticipated was for Aadi to let out a fuming shriek and shove him hard in the chest, propelling herself away from him.

His chest throbbed. Nigel pursed his beak together and tore himself away from the sight; the rejective move had his heart broken in two. Holding his breath, he watched as Aadi glared daggars at him before pacing away, backed up against the corner of the wall. There, she turned around and huddled hard against the intersecting walls, anger clearly revealed in her body signs. Nigel grimaced, his eyes blinking hard, his face twisting with an undeniably agonizing expression. Tears threatened to work their way into his mahogany eyes.

"A-Aadi?" he whispered, straightening up. The chick snarled at him. "What's wrong?"

Aadi gave a harsh, bitter laugh. "What's wrong? Oh, I can tell you what's _wrong._ The fact that you just left everyone in the middle of the night to go _die_ is what's _wrong._ The fact that you abandoned me to no one is what's _wrong._ The fact that your death is around the corner is WHAT'S _WRONG!_ You went to die! I don't want you to die!" Nigel flinched, taken aback. Her tone was incredibly that literature style. She was angry, so very angry. But the last thing he predicted was for his chick- his _baby-_ to burst into tears, like Jewel.

"I... I wouldn't have done it... if it weren't the right thing to do." he whispered to her. This only made her cry harder. This time, he forcefully walked towards Aadi. She was trapped between the intersecting walls, unable to escape. She was enveloped with soft, silky wings and made her bawl. It was too real. It was just too real. He kept her trapped in his wings, stroking her head feathers softly. When she had calmed, she was cradled in the dip of his wing, half asleep. Aadi blinked sleepily and started to cry again, but this time, tears of unhappiness. "Hush now, baby girl..." Nigel softly soothed, caressing her little cheeks and rubbing her forehead. "I'm here now... and I'll never do that again."

"P-promise?"

"I promise." with that, the chick was swept into a deep, deep slumber, in the grip of her papa. Nigel rocked her from side to side in a light rhythmic pattern, whispering soft little words to her. Then he made his way to their little bed, slipping into the coverlets and softly nuzzling her chick. The little baby quills tickled his beak. Nigel then placed one wing on her cheek, stroking gently, lovingly, until her breathing slowed to a normal rate. He continuously swayed his wings from side to side, a smile embedded on his beak.

He lay awake the rest of the night, Aadi snuggled on the curve of his gossamer round belly, having her soft spine stroked as both snuggled into the comforting grip of one another. "I love you, my sweet." alleged the cockatoo papa, his eyes soft and all for the chick cuddled into him. "And I will never betray that promise."


	23. Chapter 23: Explaining to Do

Chapter Twenty Three: Explaining to Do

The sun was creeping over the horizon when Aadi awakened. Blinking the sleep from her big, round eyes, the little hatchling sniffled once and found herself cuddling into Nigel's chest sweetly, with a soft little wing resting on him. She was blanketed by two big, silky wings and rose and fell each time he breathed. Her golden eyes hunted her surroundings curiously, before lovably cuddling her tiny little complexion into the depth of her Papa's dusty smelling feathers. Aadi felt incredible guilt for shoving his comforting grip away and clambered up into the curve of his neck.

"Hello, little one," Nigel silkily purred, his eyes sleepily peeling open. The pressure on his gullet made his feathers fluff up in their semisoft way. It only increased his flabby complexion. Aadi released a little chick cry before smiling brightly, pulling away and rolling onto his soft belly. Her eyes danced with happiness of waking up to a normal day... Finally. Nigel soothingly continued to drone, his maple eyes shimmering with content. He bent his neck forward and gently made both their foreheads come into contact. Aadi's eyes laughed in their own special way.

Then the little hatching felt a purr rise in her throat, creating the sweetest of cooing sounds that could possibly be made. Then her talons gently kneaded Nigel's belly as she clambered up to his face, gently nuzzling his beak with her little head lovingly. Nigel scooped her up with silky wings and embraced her tightly, giving her a soft nudge with his beak and rubbing his forehead into her temple. "Hello, pretty bird," he murmured softly. Aadi brightly beamed and snuggled into his chest, her eyes fluttering closed.

The innocent little purrs that smoothly vibrated in her throat continued happily as she cuddled her papa. Nigel stroked her gossamer little spine and softly murmured; "Good morning." gentle feathers rubbed her shoulder blades. Aadi purred blamelessly and cuddled into his snug chest. Nigel smiled and sleepily relaxed, a wing rested on his belly. His eyes weakly closed. If anyone were to look on at the sight of a chick and papa cuddling, they would have their hearts clenched from adorableness. Yup, just another beautiful, peaceful day…

Aadi gave a blissful little smile, half opening her eyes. She stared at nothing; she fell into her own little reverie, where everything that had to do with that dreadful eagle Silviene never happened. Shuddering at the thoughts, the chick dug herself deeper into Nigel's flabby feathers, letting out a ravenous chirrup, feeble and small. Nigel got the drift and smirked to himself, eyes soft with love and affection. Typical for the chick to be hungry; she was a growing girl, and she required protein to grow healthy and strong. He shifted into a sitting position, causing Aadi to slip off of his chest and slide onto his sleek, gossamer belly.

Nigel blinked at her pose. She was flopped onto her tummy, sprawled out like a starfish. Chuckling, he softly reached forwards and gently combed through her head feathers with ticklish quills of his own. Aadi felt her young, small gullet release a chorus of purrs, a sugary little cooing noise rumbling at the back of her throat. Then she sat up and happily yawned, her wings balanced on his flabby belly. Her warm pelt of feathers brushed his own, tickling his stomach. Then she lay back into a cat stretch and cuddled into the gossamer texture of his quills. "G'morning, Papa," responded Aadi, with a blink of her marigold eyes. Nigel sat up, placing a wing on her back to prevent her from falling and grinned.

His head tilted forwards, with Aadi looking up at it as he gently snagged her scruff and lifted the hatchling into the air. She squeaked as she lurched from side to side, and yawning tiredly while attempting to push herself into his chest for comfort. Nigel paused and glanced at her. "And how did my little hibiscus sleep?" he asked softly, muffled around her scruff. In response, she let out another heavy respire. Which was completely understandable; the previous night was packed with such action and drama. He'd guessed that waking up to see Jewel bawling her eyes out wasn't exactly a good influence, either- which led up to her discovery of his leaving. He figured that her anger was mostly directed at the fact she wasn't awake to say goodbye, and he knew that without second thought, she would have followed him anyway.

The thoughts drew to one large realization that slapped him like a bullet- Silviene! Yelping out in shock, the sulphur crested cockatoo bolted up and scrambled over the bordering cardboard. Nigel glanced around in frantic hurry, only to find nothing but the cushions that his allies had slept on during their stay. The sun-lit spare room acquired a mantelpiece, safely tucked at the corner of the room, near the door. Behind it was a gap, which was big enough to fit a bird twice his size- and that's saying something. Nigel relaxed his tense muscles when brown, chocolaty feathers came into view, sticking out from just in the wake of the bookshelf, and placed Aadi down in the little box. "You wait here, pretty bird. I have to… run some, uhm, 'errands'." And with that, the pallid white cockatoo scampered across the room in a few energetic bounds, talons grazing the soft carpeted floor.

"Silviene!" hissed the cockatoo, cocoa eyes shining with somewhat guilt that he had forgotten of the eagle's presence. A short little gasp sounded, and a black-brown head peeked out from the space. His scarlet red eyes blinked in relief as he recognized Nigel, who gave him a look filled with irritation before crazing snowy feathers across his baggy eyelids, pulling in sheer annoyance. The basis for that was because, though Silviene's condition was healthy, and healing- he had russet quills sticking out all over his pelt. "Make yourself proper." The ivory bird murmured, crossing his wings in disapproval. Silviene blinked and examined himself, before nibbling at some of his feathers, preening himself back into shape. Then he looked up at Nigel sharply.

"Is that all you came to talk to me about?" he asked hotly, his voice low in the soft-spoken morning. Nigel shook his head slowly, and then blinked his coffee brown eyes whilst sighing. "Well? What is it, then?"

"It's the reaction of Jewel or Blu or, forbid- AADI!" his snarl was deadening and twisted back, widening the eyes of his victim, Silviene winced and took a pace back into the little gap he'd previously slept in. His ruby eyes were glistening nervously, as if he had elapsed where he was. As if on queue, Jewel's sleepy moan sounded from far off. "Crap." Nigel cursed at his stupidity and swiftly turned in the female macaw's direction, blocking the adolescent from view. The blue macaw blinked open her cerulean eyes and yawned, reaching Caribbean wings to rub them. Then she glanced over in Nigel's direction curiously.

"Hey, Nigel. What are you up to?" the question was somewhat suspicious, mostly caused by the incidents of last night. She smiled at him and sat up, stretching to her very limit.

Nigel decided to approach this situation by misinforming her. "I was looking for paper materials." He falsely explained, innocently smiling. Jewel narrowed her eyes at him uncertainly. "You know, for… umm… nest building?"

There was a small silence. And then the macaw burst out laughing, rolling onto her sides, squeezing her eyes shut as she fell off the cushion she slept on. "Oh- my- GOD!" Jewel squeaked, wiping tears from her eyes. "Nigel," she coughed and forced herself to stop laughing. Instead, Jewel sat up and fluffed out her gossamer sapphire feathers. "Nigel." She whispered dangerously, batting an eyelid for her dazzling cerulean eyes. "You do realize I can tell when you're lying? I've known you for while, now." His crest drooped guiltily and Nigel could not bring himself to look her in the eye. "You drop your formal talk when you lie. It's kind of noticeable, you know?"

An idea hatched in his mind. With a skilfully crafted smile, Nigel sighed in a convicting manner. "Yes, you're right. Forgive me." Choosing his words carefully, the cockatoo thought out his speech. "I was searching for something. It's a chrome chain; surely you've noticed it somewhere?" his British voice was strongly accented in his verbal communication. Jewel took the bait and shook her head apologetically.

"Nah, sorry." She mumbled, climbing back onto her pillow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make up for my _lost sleep_." She spat the last words with great emphasis. Nigel chuckled nervously, unsure about whether he was supposed to laugh or beg for forgiveness. When her gentle snores were audible, Nigel shared a sigh of relief with Silviene.

"That," stated the eagle flatly, "was _incredibly_ close." Nigel nodded in agreement. "Well, I don't really want to think about the future right now," explained Silviene, "and I'm going to be hiding, if you don't mind…" just as the white tailed eagle turned to curl up in his hiding spot, Nigel lunged out with razor sharp talons and grasped his throat, angrily bringing the ignorant young adult to meet his face. A look of apprehension crossed Silviene's face. "So… I guess you _do_ mind, then?" offering a weak smile, the only response he received was a cold glare. "Well, what do you want me to do, Nigel? I can't _leave_! Sagar's out there to kill me too!"

"What I want is for you to consider the consequences, you idiotic buffoon." Nigel snapped back, discharging Silviene from his grip. The eagle stumbled away, rubbing his gullet whilst snarling at Nigel. The cockatoo continued, oblivious to the glower that the dark feathered eagle threw him. "What do you think will occur if they discover your whereabouts, hmm? Has that ever crossed your mind, at all? Do you realize the full potential of that female over there?" jerking a flight feather in Jewel's unconscious direction, Nigel sighed. "She would kill you, you know. And I don't jest. And you know that everyone in this room isn't exactly fond of you."

Silviene scowled. "You think I don't know that?" he demanded, the pitch of his voice steadily rising. "You think I don't know of my accomplishments? You think I'm unaware of the hatred that's directed at me? You think I've forgotten everything I've committed? Nigel, I'm not an idiot! I-"

"Silvy?"

The eagle male leapt into the air at the sound of Abina's soft voice. She approached from behind him, astonishing Nigel. He hadn't exactly predicted her willingness to snuggle up to her big brother; then again, she hadn't "seen" him in so long. The real him, the real bird he was. "What's going on?" demanded Abina, her Caribbean eyes fluttering at both her brother and Nigel. The cockatoo shrank visibly; meanwhile Silviene exhaled heavily and turned to her. "Are you guys talking about what's going to happen today? Because you know you're going to have to face them at some point, Silvy." Nigel shot the adult eagle a smug stare, and Silviene responded with a stubborn snarl.

"I know, 'Bina. And I'm _not_ looking forward to it." Replied the eagle. Nigel and Abina shook their heads in exaggeration. "Well, I don't want to get beaten up by _her_!" he yelped as he pointed in a grave direction at Jewel. Chuckles escaped Nigel's throat, and then a glare was shot at him.

"What? You said so yourself that she was goddesszilla!"

* * *

"… So as you can see, I've acquired a… surprise… for you." Nigel was elucidating, his tone cautious and slow. Blu and Jewel crossed their wings whilst giving him an uncertain look. Rafael and Nico, Eva, and Pedro, however, looked all for it. Finally, the cockatoo rested his gaze on the chick cuddling into his snug, plush belly. She pressed her face into the softness of his quills and was overlapped by so many silky feathers that the hatchling was barely visible. "Little one, inform me if you're afraid. I'll protect you." Puzzled at these soft-spoken words, Aadi nodded numbly and stepped away to hide behind Blu.

"You can come out, now." Nigel beckoned, his russet eyes fixed on the hiding place. A nervous looking eagle stepped from the shadows, eyes flickering with grave apprehension. Silviene offered a weak smile but instead took delivery of hostile glares and astonished gasps. Most looked to the cockatoo beside him, demanding an explanation. Nigel raised his wings in innocence, his eyes sincere, offering a vindication. "You see, he…"

A flurry of blue feathers shot past the pallid cockatoo, and abruptly, Silviene vanished into thin air. Dazed at the hasty motive, Nigel gradually turned to the divider behind him to see Jewel suddenly pinning Silviene against the wall, yelling her lungs out. He winced as he heard a couple of words he'd preferred himself not to be called. "Jewel!" he shrieked sharply, furious with the feisty female. "WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU _DOING_?"

Jewel whipped her head around to glare at him. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?" she screamed back. "BRINGING THE GUY WHO ATTACKED YOU INTO YOUR _HOME_? ARE YOU _INSANE_?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? MAYBE I AM! BUT GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!"

"H-hey, guys- sorry to interrupt, but… you've kinda got me pinned to the w-wall…"

Jewel and Nigel snarled at each other, one pair of eyes burning into the other's. At the cock of the snowy bird's head, and a narrowed glower, Jewel vacillatingly released Silviene's throat, purposefully yanking out a few feathers in the process. "Talk about anger management issues." Nigel muttered under his breath. The eagle gasped and scrambled away from the vicious female, giving her a look full of dread. Nigel bent down next to him and helped him to his feet, before protectively circling him. The group stared, shocked at Nigel's defensiveness. "Look," he began, "The events that occurred were terrible… Yes. But," with a glance at Silviene's cherry red eyes, the cockatoo swallowed and continued. "As you can see, there is much to explain…"

He'd spent the whole evening explaining the events, although even after he had wrapped up his little tale, Silviene shrank as he'd received many stink eyes. Nigel advised the young adult to rest a little ways off, away from everyone else, to create a comfort zone. Silviene complied.

Aadi crossed her little wings in clear disapproval. Glaring at the eagle from afar only brought him to glare back, so she sniffed and turned her back on him. "Aadi..." at Nigel's gentle lecture, the hatchling blinked her golden eyes up at her Papa. But instead of a scolding, she received otherwise. "He's done lots of bad things. So I'm not going to make you forgive him. You have every right to be weary of him; he's caused you great harm." Nigel yawned and blinked a couple of times before awaiting a reaction. Aadi pursed her beak and winced as she recalled the wounds he'd given her. Her eyes lowered to her belly, where the largest scar slashed across from her latest assailment, missing few feathers.

A soft feather gently stroked her head plumes, beckoning for her to look up at Nigel. Aadi leaned against him and snuggled her face into his belly, before a yawn escaped her mouth. "It appears that it's bedtime." said the sulphur crested cockatoo with a light smile. Aadi wailed in protest, claiming that she wasn't tired, but as he lifted her to his chest, she swung her wings over his shoulder and they dangled loosely. She felt the descent of him slowly sitting into their little hand-made bed, and then she climbed off of him and clambered across the blankets.

Nigel curled up on his side, watching tiredly as his chick swiftly moved around their make-shift nest. His baggy eyes followed closely with her movements, only to watch eventually as her golden eyes drooped and her wings sagged against her sides. Chuckling at the side, he let a light bird purr rumble in the back of his throat. "All right, little adventurer. That's enough cruising for one night. Now come here, you." Aadi moaned but obeyed. Suddenly the sight of his snug belly looked quite welcoming, and the hatchling hurried right over and curled up against him. Nigel bent a little to curl around Aadi protectively, and in response the ruby-headed, gossamer chick pressed herself into his soft belly.

"Papa," she whispered to him.

"Mmmmm?"

"I-I'm scared of Silviene."

At this, Nigel's cocoa eyes softened. "Aah. I would expect you to be, my dear. But don't worry; I'll be here to protect you, just as I always have. Do you remember that night, when I acquired a blanket for both you and your mother?" Aadi gave a sleepy nod. "That's when it all began. Things indeed got rough, but I suppose that's life. But it was then when I started- subconsciously, at first- defending you. I felt so protective... Do you believe me?"

"Y... Yeah..." Aadi's mouth began to sag. Nigel blinked as he noted her nodding off in his warmth.

"Then, my sweet, I will." he whispered to her. The steady breaths fell against his tummy, and Nigel felt a brief, happy smile grace his beak. It was like the first time in ages since they'd cuddled to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24: Make a Stand

Chapter Twenty Four: Make a Stand

A flicker of maple eyes gleamed in the dark. The sun crept quietly over the horizon, beaming rays of golden light down upon the grand city of Buenos Aires. A bundle of gossamer snowy plumes shifted softly, cautious to the soft little shape nestled into his belly. His baggy eyes widened for a moment as the sun's luminosity hit his eyes with a shocked gust, then relaxed as he adjusted to the golden glow. Then the sulphur crested cockatoo blinked away the sleep in his russet brown irises and let out a soft yawn, careful to not disturb the chick nuzzling his round belly. And then an idea hatched in his head. Bending over softly, his beak was just inches from the sleeping hatchling. He treated her with a gentle nudge before whispering tenderly.

"**Good morning, shuttle bus!  
Tell me where you're going to take us;  
Someplace where I have never been…**"

A soft moan gurgled in Aadi's throat. Nigel gave her another little nudge with his beak, before amorously purring, as if to gently awaken the sleepy chick. Her eyes flickered in protest, struggling to keep closed. The sulphur crested cockatoo chuckled to himself and continued singing inaudibly.

"**It's chic transportation  
****To, new destination,  
****Where I leave my reflection on the glass…**"

"Papaaaaa…" Aadi was now half awake. She snuggled deeper into the depth of his plush tummy, as if to escape the wake-up call. Then the scarlet headed hatchling made a face and hunched up into a ball, shrugging him away. But Nigel was persistent.

"**I'd ask, but we don't know  
****How far these interstates go,  
****Or how deep the city roots go down…**"

The hatchling reluctantly peeled her eyes open and glared at him through tiny golden slits. "Can't I have a big sleep without you breaking into a song?" she demanded, grumpy from her lack of chance at rest. Her papa simpered with his maple eyes shimmering with affection before snickering at her little irritability. He found it quite amusing when Aadi ultimately snuggled back into his belly, eyes gradually opening, listening to the sound of his melodious voice. A smile eventually broke her glower.

"**In chilly sub-depth railways,  
****The weathered concrete stairways  
****Provide me with a means of getting home…  
****If I ever leave.**

**On crystal sand,  
****We sleep hand in hand  
****While soothing words  
****Hover like hummingbirds!**"

Aadi slowly stretched out, her eyes blinking at him. Nigel gave an awkward smile that lasted for only seconds before his heart melted with what happened next. Aadi cuddled her head into his belly, then sat up, clambered over to his face and kissed the bridge of his beak. Nigel purred blissfully and tenderly snuggled his beak to hers. "Oh, thank you, little one." He under-toned to her. Aadi tilted her head forward and sat against his neck, closing her eyes serenely.

"**So many sights to see,  
****So wake up like an early birdie,  
****And we'll get a head start on the day.**"

He decided, ironically, to end the song there. There was much more to it, he knew, but it appeared that Aadi had awoken, which meant….

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

"So, pretty bird, now that you're conscious- what do you want to do to occupy yourself?" Nigel asked, sitting up. The chick's resting spot no longer existed because of this motivation, and she wailed, and then huffed at his inquiry, as if it were quite palpable. Nigel cocked and eye and awaited her response. "Well… It looks like you've had something in your mind for quite some time…"

"Yeah, _to sleep_!" hissed Aadi, her slitted tangerine-chrome eyes darting to his bark brown in mock-anger. Then she playfully slapped him with a wing. "Why'd you have to wake me up, Papa? I was having a good dream for once." Nigel chuckled; Aadi made a face. "Your laugh still sounds funny, Daddy. How come it does that? Huh? How come?"

At the flurry of questions, Nigel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Perhaps if you quieted down, I would be capable of responding. It would most likely have something to do with the arrangement of my vocal cords." When a look of confusion crossed Aadi's face, he added, "Vocal cords are the things that make you able to communicate. When they are arranged in a specific way, they tend to sound diverse than the others. It's what helps make us all unique in our own special way, Aadi." With that, Nigel softly nuzzled her, and rose to his feet. Aadi scrambled up as well, and leaned into his snug belly, as if she refused to wrap up her cuddles. Holding on tight to one of his talons using hers, she rose and fell as Nigel stepped over the box and stretched in the morning light. Then he noticed the pressure on his foot and bent over to see Aadi giggling away, coiling her snowy white wings around his leg. A smirk crossed his features. "What are you doing, diminutive one?"

"I'm holdin' on for dear life, that's what!" an excitable chick responded, eyes wide with playful emotions. Nigel shook his head and chuckled, straightening up again and take large steps around the room. Aadi let out a squeal of enthusiasm, which, of course, led up to someone awakening. And that certain someone glanced over at them with a softly amused smile, watching as father and daughter obliviously continued their play, head raised from his tucked up position. Crimson red eyes followed as Nigel roared and playfully stomped around, and Aadi ultimately fell off of his talons. The hatchling squealed and rose to her feet to escape, but the sulphur crested, cloudy cockatoo lunged out with his flight feathers and scooped her up, twirling around in circles whilst thundering, and eventually pulling to a slow.

Silviene watched as they both plopped down on the ground, dazed with dizziness and confused as the room swirled around them. He found his beak curved into a small smile. _I can't believe I ever tried to separate them._ He thought, ruby irises trained on the mischievous duo. The atmosphere seemed to loosen as he watched them recover from their giddiness and stand up. Then the eagle settled himself, sitting comfortable in the form of a duck, and rested his head down in the cushions. One eye, however, remained peeled open and fixed on the two. It gazed on as Aadi let out a little cry and rolled around on the carpet, pushing the floor away while staggering to her feet. Enthusiasm gleamed in her chrome eyes.

The royal blue pillow stuffed with feathers kept him warm throughout the chilly night. The one thing that helped trap the heat, however, was the sleeping body of his sister. She leaned against him; head snuggled into his flank, curled up as she tried to remain tepid. Her soft, mineral blue eyes were concealed by two dark brown eyelids, layered by feathers and by a coat of brown-black, to be specific. He gave her a gentle nudge with his identical head, softly smiling at her unconscious state. "Hey, wake up, 'Bina. Big day, today." A gentle moan sounded from the figure cuddling into his side. It was like they were chicks again, snuggling into each other for the other's warmth. He watched those divine, royal sky blue eyes slowly peel open. Then his sibling yawned and her head rose to meet his crimson red irises. "Well. That didn't take long."

"What didn't take long?" her soft voice regained some strength. Curiosity beamed in her cerulean eyes. Silviene stretched his beak forward and ignored her question, instead nibbling at some of the dust-contaminated quills embedded on her spine. They smoothened out and recouped a silky complexion. Abina squeaked with surprise and giggled, head butting him softly. "Hey! Don't clean me up! Women are capable of that themselves!" she frowned, looking him up and down. Like yesterday, his quills took on a lazy, ruffled complexion. They stuck out like burrs and were knotted together. "But you, mister…" she began with an evil grin, "You're worse!" and with that, Abina launched herself on top of him and began preening away at his chocolaty feathers. Silviene squawked and fought against her grip, cautious of her injuries that he'd already delivered, and was ironically pinned down while his sister bathed him.

"No, no! Let goooooo!" The eagle male wailed, wincing as her beak chewed his head feathers. "I don't wanna!" Abina found it ironic that he spoke like a baby in sibling quarrels. Then again, so did her. She snickered at his disinclination and maliciously pinned one talon on his belly, while with the other, she brushed dirt particles off of his plumes. Silviene let out another groan and weakly attempted to push her off, but to no avail. "Aw, come on!"

"Dude, you've gotta clean yourself up once in a while! I don't know what you and Sagar have been doing in my absence, but honestly! You're covered in dirt!" At this, Silviene huffed in annoyance. However, a sincere smile was embedded deep in his beak. At least she cared for him enough to clean him herself. If she didn't, she wouldn't have been bothered to. So he sighed and allowed for his quills to be stripped of their grime, and as the perfectionist eagle female completed her task, his russet feathers were soft and silky. They shone in the pale morning light. "There." Said Abina in self-satisfactory, "Just how I like it!" Silviene shot her a glare, masking his gratefulness. "What, you liked being filthy?" the elegant eagle asked pointedly, cocking an eye. He lowered his ruby gaze. "Yeah, that's what I thought!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to pin me down…" he mumbled juvenilely, his eyes falling to his talons. Abina chuckled at him.

"Yeah, I did! You weren't letting me!"

"H-hey, that's not true! You just… just s-startled me, that's all!"

"HA! Are you… _blushing_?"

"N-no! Of course not! I _never_ blush!"

"Then what's the reddish colour tainting your face feathers?"

"It's… it's, um, it's juice!"

"… What?"

"Yeah, you heard me. It's juice!"

"But…"

"But what?"

"… Uuuhhh…."

"Outsmarted, huh?"

"Silvy, your feathers are bushed up."

"… oh, shi… GRRRR! Fine! You win!"

Giving a huff of aggravation, the eagle angrily turned his back on Abina. "That's really not fair. You can always tell when I'm lying. But the same goes for me: I can always tell when you're lying, too!" Abina sniffed.

"Yeah, right!"

Silviene turned to her. "You wanna bet?" he challenged, scarlet red eyes glinting daringly. Abina narrowed her sapphire blue thoughtfully.

"Maybe." She said pointedly, giving him a playful shove. "But only if you clean up more often. It's sickening to smell your grime. And I mean _really_ sickening." Silviene gave a loud moan, only to receive another shove in response. As if they were play fighting, both lowered challengingly into a crouching position, eyes trained on each other. A smirk crossed the male eagle's features, only to be swept away as Abina shot forward, bowling him over with a flounce of her wings. As he staggered to his feet once again, puffing and panting, his sibling laughed. "Ha! That all you got, Feeble-Eagle?" scowling at her jibes, Silviene growled and slithered forward as fast as lightning, head butting her hard in the chest, then leaping back again to avoid getting caught. Abina fell over on her back side. "Whoa! I take it back!"

Satisfied, Silviene straightened up and perked his head. "Good." He said, brushing his wings together. "A job well done!" Abina jerked her head up, glaring at him through luscious lazuli eyes. "Well, hey- you _were_ calling me names," pointed out the male, stretching out a wing to assist her in climbing to her feet. Abina gratefully took it and pulled herself up, staggering against him as she tripped. "Whoa! Watch it- !" They both fell over, rolling across the room, squeaking in shock as they rotated against something firm. Nervously looking up, Silviene swallowed hard with embarrassment and alarm as he saw a flurry of cerulean feathers bristling lividly.

Jewel's eyes bore into his own, and he scrambled to his feet, swiftly backing away as she hissed at him. The blue macaw cornered him against the wall, anger shining clear in her light teal eyes. "I can't believe it! But I knew it all along! You haven't changed a _bit_!" she spat, fury now tiny flames that burned in her irises. "You attacked your sister! Of course you would. You've done it before, and you've done it again! You heavy-lying jerk!" before he could defend himself, a swab of sky blue feathers hit him square in the face, pummelling his head into the wall. Silviene braced for another blow, but something white hauled Jewel away by her scruff. The blue female let out a scream of irritation. "Nigel! Let go!"

The cockatoo grunted as she thrashed out, kicking him, clawing, doing whatever she could to make him release her. He held his ground and waited for her to calm, maple eyes gleaming in pure anger. "No, Jewel." In spite the tranquility of his voice, he was simmering with fury. "How could you be so prejudice? You know nothing of him besides his negative side. If you truly understood what motivated him, perhaps you would think twice!" Jewel glared at Silviene while she hung in the air. "Instead of assaulting him, I think you should lend a listening ear, pretty bird!"

Jewel snarled at his statement. "Excuse me? Why on Earth should I listen if he's capable of beating me at any moment?" her beak twisted back into a sneer. Anger was flaring in her eyes as she glowered dangerously at the eagle, which had scrambled as far away from her as possible. Abina was at his side, eyes wide, for she had never seen Jewel so furious. "Let go of me!" repeated the blue macaw, elbowing his hard in the stomach. The impact caused Nigel to discharge her of his firm grip and double over, choking for air. Then she leapt away from them all, her eyes slitted with antagonism.

A glossy black wing coiled comfortingly around her. "Come on now, meu amigo! Can't you just give him a chance?" Jewel shoved Rafael away, rage now making her tremble. The toco toucan frowned, concerned. "Jewel…" he began, but she stubbornly turned away. A sigh escaped his throat. The toucan glanced at Nigel helplessly, and brown eyes met, before both concluded to a decision. "How about we go get some grub?" inquired Rafael quietly, searching the eyes of both eagles that lingered, fearfully, by the door. They looked at each other and nodded in inaudible reply. Jewel sat herself on the round and crossed her wings.

It only took Nigel to sit down beside her and whisper a few words to her to allow the blue macaw to concur.

* * *

Silviene's talons touched a sofa softly. He snuggled into the cushions accompanying it and sighed quietly, aware of Abina settling down beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder, yawning from the exhaustion their play fight earlier had aroused. In response he drew a russet brown wing around her and shivered into her warmth, with Abina repeating the motive. The warmth of a fire cackling made his thoughts foggy and vague. Would Sagar change his mind, too? Or would he attempt to murder Abina and Silviene and Nigel like he vowed to? Silviene shrugged the uncertain thoughts away. It wasn't what he needed right now. At that very moment, he required rest and an opportunity to engage himself in a conversation.

Jewel was glaring at him from afar. Silviene resisted the urge to smack her, and instead shrank under her fierce gaze. Why couldn't she leave him alone for once? Why couldn't she see the pain she was causing him to suffer? _Then again_, he thought with a wince, _I caused them more pain than this. I guess I deserve it_. But did he really?

He understood what motivated Jewel; distrust. He couldn't imagine her ever wanting chicks, and winced as he pictured her harsh treatment on them. Silviene gave a shudder. The poor things, if they even existed, would be so strict and even frightened of their own mother. But not if the blue macaw male got in the way. The most that Silviene had picked up on him so far was the kindness and the willingness to venture, even if there were bad things coming his way. The eagle predicted his cowardliness when it came to being assailed, but other than that, he seemed like a pleasant bird.

Tears speckled his ruby red eyes. Things, as he knew, wouldn't change for the better or for the worse. It would be completely unpredictable. His life would flop upside down if Sagar died; though the emerald-eyed eagle was bent on evil-intent, the eldest of the three still loved him and worried on whether he chose the right decisions in life. Silviene snuggled deeper into the cushions and looked around, leaping into the air as the pale-skinned human from the former night/early morning burst into the living room.

As the door was slammed ajar, the scents of warm food drifted into Silviene's nose, making his mouth water. The aroma of fruit, for sure- and the smell of meat, too. Ham drifted into his beak, and the eagle licked his chops. Nigel, however, wrinkled his beak in disgust and shot Silviene a stare of concern. The scarlet-eyed eagle comprehended the look and pursed his beak together, attempting to block out the aroma, but it was already too late. Jewel had caught sight of his mouth dripping with saliva and snarled. That was the last string. "So! What is it you want from us?" she hissed, her cerulean eyes narrowed distrustfully. Silviene flinched at her venomous tone. "You come stomping right into the home we reside in, as if you _actually belong_! But let me tell you this: you will _never_ be my acquaintance, not even for a day. If you had stuck with your brother, maybe we would have less to worry about when it comes to traitors! I don't know what made you so stupidly vice, but it really worked! There should be a better reason for your '_change of heart_'!"

At these words, Silviene cringed. Agony seared through his very core and burned, as if there was a fire waiting to explode. His eyes narrowed into blood red slits. Outside, the cackle of thunder boomed in the clouds; fiery white spider webs streaked across the heavens. Anger replaced his hurt, boiling beneath the layers of quills that tucked into his pelt. Enraged at her words, Silviene let out an anguished hiss. His feathers stood on end, making his appearance look twice his authentic size. His brown-black wings were fisted into powerful balls. He rose to his feet, snarling at the furious macaw. "My sudden change of heart? Oh, so you want to know my back-story, you dim-wit. Oh, I'll tell you. I hope you're satisfied with this." He was simmering with fury. Every bone in his body wanted nothing more than to punch her several times in the face, but the eagle resisted the powerful urge and instead glowered at her darkly. "I trust you'll find the answers you seek," he hissed.

"A year ago, the forest of Costa Rica was swallowed by blaze. The heat drove every living creature to safety- more or less, the sky for the birds. The animals sought residence in the river, watching as their former home was engulfed with flames. We were forced into a log, and trapped in its layers of bark; a large animal fleeing the forest scampered across the log and demolished one end, the end that Mother, Father and Samth were in." Nigel softly hushed a frightened Aadi, who whimpered and dug herself into his belly, seeking comfort. Silviene continued nonetheless. "Though the pain of watching our parents and sibling die before us was unbearable, we had to escape the fire. I pulled out Sagar and Abina out of the log, using the hole created by the giant print by the beast, and took to the air. I sensed them hot on my tail.

"The way out of the woods wasn't easy, either- we were forced to evade the fallen tree branches that were alit dangerously, threatening to stretch into the sky. The leaves overhead were on fire, so we couldn't go directly up without having our feathers burnt. We were trapped and had to follow the trail made out by the humans- which was nearly as dangerous as the sky above. I heard a cry for help- Abina had fallen to the forest floor, with a branch bigger than me holding her down. One end was lit, and the other wasn't, and I hurried down before it did. I struggled with it- Sagar joined me and together we pulled at it. The fire was growing closer, and the pressure of sparing a life was dead on us. We were left with the burden of caring for each other. Then the branch snapped in half, and Abina staggered away. Her wing was broken and bleeding. I lifted her with my talons and we fled. Helicopters were soaring in the sky beyond the forest conflagration, and a gush of water burst from above us. Using the advantage, we flew through it before the fire recouped and fled the home that had been safe our entire lives." Silviene looked to the ceiling, perhaps even beyond that, and muttered a little prayer.

Then his blood red gaze dropping to Jewel's teal blue and lingered there. "And then all of these atrocious events occurred. I don't know what over came me, but there's something you should know." With a concerned side glance at Nigel, who nodded vacillatingly, Silviene sighed and conceded defeat. "Nigel was the one who started it."

Gasps of horror erupted in the room. All gazes went to the sulphur crested cockatoo, who was staring intently into the golden eyes of his daughter. He seemed to be conquering a battle of his own. Aadi shed a tiny tear, flicking it away with her cloudy feathers, but another one replaced it. They were dribbling down her tiny cheeks as she struggled not to cry. Nigel's maple eyes softened in anguish and he leaned forward, cradling her with one wing while caressing her face with the other. His beak hovered inched from her forehead. "B-but…" Aadi struggled to comprehend the situation she was currently involved in. "But you're… you're a good guy now, right?" her little phrase brought a sad smile to her father's face.

"Yes," he purred softly. "Yes, I'm optimistic at present."

All gazes softened with affection. Those small words, little as they might be, assured them that he would never commit something so dreadful in the future. Rafael shared the small, sorrowful grin. But, one by one, looks of curiosity floated into Jewel's direction. To their shock, her gaze was as cold as ice. "Oh gee, how sad." She stated flatly. "How do I know you didn't make that up?" disbelief flooded Silviene's crimson eyes. How on Earth could he devise a tale like that? Then pure, raw resentment reinstated his bolt from the blue. Without warning, he stretched out his wings and fluttered to the window, using anthropomorphism to yank the hatch open. This was crap to him. Why should he have to put up with how she treated him?

Aadi shivered when the window opened. She leapt off of his stomach and crept over to a shaken Abina, whose eyes were dull with grief, and cuddled comfortingly against the eagle's side. A soft smile graced the sulphur crested cockatoo's beak, but not for long. As the chilly breeze drifted through, Silviene bolted out. Nigel frowned at the sight. How could Jewel be so… so… cold? So nonchalantly rude and disbelieving? His mind whirled like a tornado brewing.

Then it all froze.

The gossamer bundle of snowy feathers stiffly rose to his feet. His maple eyes were kindled with a furious flame that could not be watered down effortlessly. His powerful gaze raked across Jewel's being, ruffling her cerulean feathers. Her eyes met his own, and only a look of pure pain crossed her eyes. She knew she overdid it. However, it was too late for apologies. Crossing the room with rigid, robotic movements, his inflexible gaze burned into the blue macaw's. Then with one flounce of his powerful talons, Nigel knocked her mango away from her Caribbean blue wings. It bounced to the floor below.

Then, without regret or even reasoning, the sulphur crested cockatoo abandoned the household to pursue the young, lost eagle.


	25. Chapter 25: End or Beginning?

Chapter Twenty Five: End or Beginning?

Thunder cackled in the storm that brewed in the heavens, roaring as Nigel pelted as fast as lightning through the clouds. "Silviene!" he called, eyes slitted against the rain droplets that battered his maple brown eyes. The white tailed eagle ignored him and maintained a steely distance as they dashed across the sky, avoiding the deadly lightning that streaked across the atmosphere in their wake. Dark, hazardous clouds fogged up the once-blue firmament, and inside they concealed a tempest preparing to unleash fury. The cockatoo wheezed for breath and catapulted forwards, recouping his speed, and battered the air with his large wings. "Silviene, impede! Wait!" he was reduced to begging. He wanted no danger harming this eagle, and if Sagar didn't, the weather would.

Silviene snarled in response. Nigel was just barely close enough to hear it, and winced as the eagle spat at him. "Go back to your snooty little friend! I, without a doubt, want nothing to do with that house!" his vehemence was as clear as crystal, contained in the tone of his voice. The sulphur crested cockatoo winced in pity. Jewel was one of those… aggressive females. Perhaps known as a femme fatale at some point, but then meeting Blu switched it all around. The mahogany-eyed bird trained his gaze hard on a furious Silviene as his voice sneered over the rising storm. "I don't know why you bother. What's the point in chasing me down?"

"The reason for tracking you is for palpable rationales! One: you have no idea where you're going, and two: you're extremely sensitive to words of that macaw! What you need is to calm down!" Silviene gave a bitter laugh to the damp cockatoo's words. They were shooting rapidly through the clouds, with raindrops assaulting them in every direction. Lightning shot down in the distance between Silviene and Nigel, causing the cockatoo to shriek with appalling thuds of his heart. The white light temporarily blinded his blurry vision, blocking out his sight of Silviene. "Wait!" he shouted again, this time forcing himself to move forward without vacillating. Slowly but surely, his sight regained focus, and the colours returned to his mahogany eyes. The lightning safely glided overhead, avoiding direct contact with the birds that raced away from the thick, sinister haze.

The evidence that they had even trespassed on the storm's territory was washed away that the clouds gave way to heavy rain. The impact on Nigel's back was almost enough to knock him out of the sky. Conversely, his strength was far superior compared to the simple gust of wind or the force of downpour. Silviene came into view, although was only really a spec in his sight. Nigel gave a sharp intake and narrowed his eyes. He had to stop the eagle before he did something vacuous. Concern was drenching the pallid white cockatoo's feathers, causing them to quiver and stand on end. "Silviene!" his words fell on deaf ears as the white tailed eagle dived down into the city below. The sulphur crested bird exhaled noisily and decided to tag along.

_Where is he going…?_ Nigel sighed under his breath and tucked his wings close to him. There, he let himself drop into the city below. Since his weight was heavy evaluated to Silviene's, he rapidly fell through the thick grey haze and into the tempest city below. The distance separating them became shorter and less lengthy. Nigel called out to Silviene once again, only to receive a short, small response of a snarl. "Head off!" Nigel rolled his mahogany eyes and shook his gossamer head. There was no way that he was going to abandon the white tailed young adult in the depth of this tempest, especially when he was this tempestuous. As the ground slowly came up to meet them, Silviene fluttered his wings and, talons outstretched, landed on the sill of a Lonely Planet restaurant. There, he cuddled as close to the warm window as he could, sheltered by an arching sunshade.

Silviene was trembling with bitter cold by the time Nigel landed on the other side of the window sill. They were both drenched with rain water, and craved to shake it off, but they lay there, acting fairly laissez faire. Their eyes were glazed over in a nonchalant manner, looking at the other being whilst dripping with liquid. Finally, Nigel found the strength to speak. "Silviene…" it wasn't much, but it took time and effort to squeeze that one word out. The work out had left them both drained of their energy. However, as the cockatoo had the white tailed eagle's attention captivated, he gasped for more air and forced himself past his power boundary. "You shouldn't pay any mind to Jewel's ramblings. She is, as you already determined, very tempestuous. Her vehemence for grudges is physically powerful… You need to prove to her that you are capable of handling and reaping the awards of a changed heart."

Silviene stared at him, crimson red eyes glinting in resentment. Nigel, however, was aware that the hatred was not straight at him. It was directed at the eagle himself. "Are you kidding me? Besides the fact that I and Sagar are almost homogeneous, I'm a living reminder of what you used to be." Nigel flinched, but his conceded defeat. He couldn't hide from his past forever. "In any case, I'll bet that no matter what I do, she'd take it as some sort of assailment. You think it's going to be easy, trying to persuade her that I'm a… a…" a smile crossed the eagle's beak as he recalled Aadi's words. "… A 'good' guy now?"

Nigel gave a chuckle, slumping against the wall and resting both of his wings on his stomach. From there, he eyed the distressful chocolaty eagle with mahogany eyes. "Oh, dear lad. You think it was easy for me? I had to save one of her chicks in order to gain her trust. Remember, when you were in the forest alone, trying to smuggle the cerulean fledgling?" a flash of guilt flooded the eagle's abnormal red eyes. "You see, from that action you committed, I not only gained _her_ trust, I gained the reliance of her chicks. They had learned my story through the eyes of their parents, but as much as the tale agitated them, they claimed that the looks of me couldn't harm a fly." Another titter escaped his gullet. "Oh… little do they know, I'm capable of doing so much more…" the amusement faded from his eyes, replaced with sadness. Silviene clearly caught this and leisurely sat, his eyes trained on Nigel as the cockatoo visibly shrank. "My regrets… My error…" as Nigel winced, so did his heart. It sank with such negativity that he pursed his beak, holding back a wracking sob. After all, when in the presence of others, he restrained his true emotions. However, the burden he had to carry was too overwhelming.

Silviene watched in concern as Nigel heaved a humongous inspire, his chest rising with the fresh oxygen, and then exhaled with a new-found serenity. The tears that threatened to unleash were now fully held back. The eagle could not help but bring his legs close to him, huddling up to the tepidness of the glass window. Inside there were tables accompanied by crimson cushy stools and seats, and a fake fireplace heated up the Lonely Planet restaurant. Lights hung fancily above each seating, luminosity setting the former stand with a faint glow. He envied the humans laughing, siblings lightly punching each other in the arm. The peace that they shared with their families… Silviene narrowed his blood red eyes into slits as he gazed at the humans. It appeared they always had everything they needed, without a care in the world. "Right…" the eagle murmured out loud. Nigel glimpsed him inquiringly, maple brown eyes slightly widening. Silviene hastily misinformed the cockatoo. "I was concurring with what you were saying earlier. You know, to show her that I'm… heehee… a 'good' guy now?"

Nigel's face broke with an idyllic smile. "Ah, my sweet little Aadi. What would I ever do without her?"

"You'd be pessimistic." Silviene pointed out.

"You're correct." Nigel cackled, eyes dancing in spite the cracking storm around them. "So, what do you say we sneak inside and gain warmth, mmm? It's bitter out here." Silviene gave a grin and complied, no matter how vacuous and deleterious the theory stuck out to him as. The humans would shoo them out, wouldn't they? Unbeknownst to him, Nigel wasn't talking in terms of entering through the door. The sulphur crested cockatoo's gaze floated upwards towards the heavens, watching as the rain pelted down through the sky, then flared his wings and took off. The eagle chased in astonishment. "You see," Nigel called once they were safely above the store, "There's a vent down there." He beckoned with one wing to the rooftop, where a gleaming chrome vent stuck out of the concrete flooring. Silviene bolted at it without a second thought, with a chorus of hilarity ringing from behind him.

"Oh shut up!" Silviene laughed in response, slipping into the cold, damp tunnels. A cling of talons touching metal sounded behind him, and the eagle smirked. "So I guess you're in a hurry too." He observed with a facetious grin. The pleasure of seizing his opportunity to tease always caught his interest. Nigel snorted and disregarded the eagle's comment, instead walking along, deeper into the depth of the silver tunnels. The frosty, bitter air bit their pelts, making them yearn for ruffling their feathers again and once more, conversely, the space around them began to thicken with tepidness. Warmth reinstated the cold that chomped into their skin, curing the shivers that travelled up and down their spines. Nigel blinked the water that dribbled into his maple brown eyes away and forced a smile. At least they weren't being hunted down by some omnipotent eagle, A.K.A. Sagar.

* * *

In the depth of the busy city, a building stood on a slope, overlooking the oceanic waves that lapped the shore steadily. Hues of gorgeous, divine blue and majestic purple were revealing themselves from the clouds, of which were clearing up, leaving only soft white haze in their wake. In the reflection of the beatific colors, the structure was illuminated with shadowy shades of darkness. The eeriness of the atmosphere seemed to drown the location with fecklessness. Weak chirrups flooded the inside, somehow edging their way into the outside world. A man stood, his large hand propped on the brick material wall, eyes glazed over nonchalantly as he watched the sun rise high above the horizon. Then as he ultimately moved, it was to only crank open the heavy steel door that blocked out the idyllic sunshine from the room.

As Dener sauntered through the entrance of the Argentine Pet Control Office, he ran a hairy hand through his thick, wavy pitch-black hair. His grey eyes dully glared around the office, as if inspecting every bit of it. A woman, Milena, awarded his glower with a nervous smile. She was the secretary; the desk was small, but a computer was capable of squeezing in with her. There was a glass wall separating her from the rest of the room, only revealing the desk. It wasn't long before she retrievably broke her gaze with her boss, seeing as the telephone rang, and she snatched it in scattered relief. And then Dener continued his journey, slamming a door across the room ajar, swaggering through it with complete impassion. His tanned skin appeared to be a dark silhouette in the luminosity that threatened to underwhelm the dense building. Rainwater pattered the dull tiled floor, formerly creating small puddles, but now lay serenely in the monotonous day. His jet black shoes, polished and gleaming in the pale light that hung above his head, made light clunks in the hard floor. He steadily walked through faintly lit tunnels that led to something far denser.

Feeble chirping wailed as a door disrupted their chorus of crooning. In an enclosure, a golden eagle yawned and steadily rose to his feet, tail feathers flicking irritably. His head looked as though it had been dipped in liquefied sun, pure and golden, whilst a few feathers on his wings were spattered with a sun-kissed golden hue. His chest, alongside his head, was dunked into the sun's gleaming ray. The rest of his figure refused to follow such lustrous color, however, and instead took on a chocolaty brown. He was accompanied by a homogeneous copy, his sibling. Conversely, when he stood to confront the human, the female beside him urged the male to sit down. "Please, Jay- you're still hurt. If you're not going to listen to me, you might as well let me help you." The golden eagle's piercing, but clouded, olive eyes directly faced her own. He growled at her and shook her wings off, quills bristling with anger. Yasmin frowned but used his stubbornness to her avail. "You know that the human wouldn't want to mess with you because you're too weak of an enemy. Sit down, so you can regain energy."

Jay rolled his blind eyes. "Right. And the next thing you'll be persuading me to do is to grow fur. This jerk-wad deserves to get beaten. You know that." Yasmin shrank visibly, scuttling to the back of the cage, eyes fixed on her blind, but omnipotent, brother. She conceded defeat; he did indeed have a point. This man- Dener- had put down so many birds that had done nothing to disturb neither Argentina, nor Buenos Aires in general. This human only enclosed the dames behind steel bars for the pleasure of seeing helplessness. And so, Jay was correct on all accounts. She watched as the fiery golden eagle cocked his head to one side, listening closely for the source of footsteps, and sauntered forward. His wing expertly latched onto the bars that concealed him. Jay could've sworn that he felt breath hot on his beak, and he wasn't erroneous. Growling, the enraged eagle lashed out with his talons, feeling flesh being torn beneath his claws. Satisfactory flooded his being as Dener shrieked and jumped back. "Come on, human! That all you got?"

Of course these would sound like mockeries that were being tossed at Dener. Jay tensed as he heard the crack of knuckles inches from his face. His heart rose into his throat. Physical punishment was rare from Dener- unless he was having a bad day, evidently. The handsome golden eagle paced away, sensing for the human to strike out. Waiting for the very last second… Three… Two… One…

_NOW!_

As hands blindly scored though the bars, and into the cage, Jay skilfully leaped to the side, evading his throat from being torn. His blind sight may have decreased his knowledge of what the world may have looked like, or when someone was specifically going to launch a hand, but since the incident causing his sight to fail had occurred, the golden eagle had trained himself to rely on other senses. Hearing, for when the timing was right- tasting and smelling, to know what is attacking you- and feeling, to avoid any damage by evacuating. Snickering as the eagle smugly paced around the space, wings tucked neatly behind his back, Jay bristled when Dener scuffled. He had straightened up, no longer wanting to challenge the fastidious bird. However, from the distance between them, the argentine man scowled. "Stupid bird." Stupid? No, Jay was _far_ from stupid. His feathers stood on end from the affront. It was clear that however small the insult may have been, he took things, perhaps, too offensively. It may have been because of the jibes he was treated with for so long, having to toughen up to those offences.

He heard a voice call from behind Dener. "Sir! There's been complaints that there are a lot of bird screeches lately- I think you should take some men and check it out." The argentine's scowl was replaced with a sinister smirk. This, to him, was brilliant news. Milena's voice called to him again, arousing him from nasty thoughts. "I believe you should hurry, Sir, because not many people are happy about it. This morning we received about ten calls reporting the same thing."

"Excuse me?" demanded Dener, displeasure soaking his deep, rusty voice. "Why wasn't I notified of this?" anger was clear in his mind. Jay cautiously backed away, listening as the man hurried away, slamming the door behind him. Argumentum vociferations yelled at the opponent, but eventually, the golden eagle heard them fade, only to be replaced with bitter silence. Dener had conceded defeat. "Fine… I'll bring those birds in… but next time, I want to be _alerted_." Spitting out the last word, a door was hurled shut. Jay heard a soft sigh of relief from Milena, and shared it.

A margay in the cage beside him- a juvenile kitten, in actuality- bristled her spotted, silky fur. Her intense golden eyes were trained hard on Jay, and as the golden eagle turned to face her, the kitten let out a little _mrrrrow_ of admiration. However, he did not stare directly at her- not that it was a problem. Her light, baize ears were flicked up ecstatically as her big round eyes eyed him. She wondered how he was capable of doing all those remarkable moves without being diffident about it. "Excuse me, Mister Golden Eagle, but you were amazing!" for effect, Moni's tail flicked up, looking like a little branch from its position. Jay smirked at her tone, and did a playful bow. Confusion took over her as he, once again, stared obliviously ahead. "Umm… how come you won't look at me?"

"Why?" he asked, lowering his head so that his piercing green eyes bore into her own. "Do you want me to?" the little margay leapt backwards at the spookiness. His eyes were extremely… stare-y…

She hesitated. "Um. Thanks. Wh… what happened to your eyes?" her yellow-chrome irises found themselves looking into his olive green. They were cloudy and faded, as if he were sightless. Was he? Moni blinked in embarrassment. It would be obvious, wouldn't it? "Are you blind?" she blurted, gasping when the words slipped from her mouth. Her fur bristled with humiliation. "I'm- I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Jay replied gruffly, pushing the remark away. "Yes I am, to answer your question."

Moni lowered her eyes to her stubby little paws, pitiful. "I feel really bad for you." Jay hackled angrily. He took compassion from no one. However, he forced the lividness down and sighed, lowering his head. She was just a kit. She wouldn't know any better. She was offering her sympathies, which was, in fact, extremely polite.

"… Yeah…"

* * *

"Any signs of 'em yet?" demanded Dener, as his troop scattered among the area. Buenos Aires could be a real jerk sometimes. You could get lost, or if you lost something, you wouldn't be able to find it. Stupid, stupid busy city… At least, that was his perspective. To others, like tourists, it would be considered a gorgeous place to vacation. Watch the sun fall behind the skyline, leaving a trail of golden and scarlet red hue in its wake. In the night, the stars would peep out and look curiously at the city below, the one that never slept. Dener glowered as one of his men came back to him empty-handed. He was a former tourist, like many, but found the beauties of Buenos Aires too beatific to abandon. Short blond hair hung over his sapphire blue eyes. "I guess not, mm?" growled the argentine citizen. Tom shook his head. "Well, keep looking!" without warning, Dener shoved the young man forwards and watched as Tom nervously obeyed.

The pale skinned man scampered, keeping distance from the hard-core boss. Bangs ruffled lightly over his eyes, but enough to see the events going on around him. He gently brushed the dirt from his overalls and scuttled towards and alley; only to discover the source of these… bird calls.

An eagle. A white tailed eagle. It sat on a dumpster, glaring with his exceptional green eyes at the intruder. Tom took curious steps forward, eyes trained on the bird. Sagar shifted away, the antagonism in his eyes revealing angry intentions. The man, however, refused to heed the eagle's warning, and instead considered his options. He could scare it away, so it wouldn't bother anyone anymore, or he could capture it and ensnare him in a cage, guaranteeing that. Seeing that the white tailed eagle would not let him near, Tom confirmed his first option and ran forwards, shouting loudly. "Hey, beast! You don't want to go into a cage, do ya?" Sagar squawked in response, flaring his wings. He took to the air just as Tom reached the dumpster he sat on.

_Go, go, go_! Were the words that shot through his mind. Sagar swerved up to the sky, his emerald eyes trained on the emptying clouds. He was aware that Tom had stopped pursuing, but knew that those… Pet Control jerks had _nets_ to shoot into the sky! Speaking of which, one flew by him, causing his heart to beat frantically in his throat. "Run- I mean, fly away!" his wings beat the air with only swift beats. Panic was consuming his body- whole. "Crap!" he cursed, yelling out as another dashed by his side. He rapidly gained altitude in an attempt to avoid getting hit; his predicament was accurate, for the shots at him were ceased. He now floated gingerly above the clouds, olive green eyes trailing to the ground below. Thank goodness he was capable of rapid flight, or he'd be, by all means, dead meat. Sagar blinked as a realization hit him; now that he was out and about, he could look for his brand new target. That blasted cockatoo. Such a jerk. He ruined everything.

He found himself diving with such graceful speed, through the thick barrier of clouds and into the earth below. The city glistened with lights and hissed with traffic noises. Sagar batted his eyelids and glared, forming into a ball, swerving to evade cars from ramming into him. Two shapes, ahead- they were birds, weren't they? They emerged from above, formerly in a vent. One's chocolaty brown feathers rippled with ease. The other was clearly a beatific white flame. That was, if not for the golden streak of feathers on his head- Sagar gasped, ducking out of sight by pressing against a wall. There was his victim. Nigel. With stealth that even a hawk could not handle, Sagar slunk out of the shadows and flared his wings, silently taking off after them.

"So, where to next?" was Silviene's sickeningly friendly voice.

"Where we reside, I presume." Was Nigel's sickeningly friendly answer. God, how Sagar hated these dweebs. They pretended nothing had ever occurred and thought nothing of the eagle pursuing them quietly. How brash they were. How foolish. The cockatoo continued, evidently enthralled by the sky above. "I'll assist you in persuading Jewel, although I'm pretty much clueless as to how…" Sagar suppressed a snicker. How wonderful it would be when they discovered that they weren't actually going to ever get home…

"I'll figure out how to handle her. In the mean time… well… I think I've got someone worse to deal with…" Silviene sighed wearily. Nigel flashed him a look of curiosity, and Sagar tilted his head forward in an ensnaring interest. The eagle with crimson irises blinked and lowered his head in shame. "I doubt that, even through time, Aadi will come to forgive. I've ruined her childhood more than you did, Nigel- and I don't see my benefit to her mistrust." He couldn't make amends. He couldn't bowdlerize the fact that he had harmed her in so many ways. Physically, and somewhat mentally- not that he was saying that the little hatchling was insane. No, he had made her more tentative, more timid. Very diffident and scared, untrusting to strangers. Of course, she had her reliable Papa to hide behind, so not all was feckless.

Nigel gave a soft sigh, eyes trained on the sun that rose high in the heavens. "That's the thing with my girl. So forgiving towards me, but that's because I'm her father… Perhaps not biologically, but by bond and thorough love. It will take time, Silviene- maybe when she is adolescent, even. I know that my lecturing won't exactly help you gain trust and reliability- if anything, it will decrease that." Sagar rolled his eyes in disgust. _You got that right._ He thought with an inward sigh. He doubted, alongside Silviene, that he would gain trust from that pathetic chick. A deep, heavy exhale escaped his throat, and Sagar stiffened, holding his breath, but to no avail.

Nigel whipped his head around and stopped in his tracks. Silviene repeated the motivation and stood behind the pallid white cockatoo, glaring through slitted crimson eyes. Nigel narrowed his amber and glowered at Sagar, beating the air with his large and somewhat fatal wings. The green-eyed eagle swallowed hard, feeling his face flush red, then a burning heat scored through his complexion. It was not embarrassment, but anger. Lividness for everything that Nigel had committed. The stupid bird. "I should've known to expect your presence here." Spat Nigel, his beak twisting back into a vicious snarl. "Of course. Why wouldn't you be? You will see to the personal goal you set just two days ago. How ironic," he added sarcastically, "that you choose now of all times, when there are only two of us, to pluck us off. Then again, it sounds like you-" he was interposed as a vicious, blood-curdling scream ripped through the air, and Sagar smashed into him.

Claws flew. Feathers were torn. Sagar slashed across Nigel's chest, and then shoved him back, sending the cockatoo whistling through the air. He dropped into ground below, which was actually merely feet away, and then the white tailed eagle set off after him. His tail feathers were tugged at, and he was aware of Silviene in pursuit. Snarling, Sagar thrust a powerful blow behind him- and the white tailed eagle chaser was hurled back, falling helplessly onto the cement ground. Nigel huffed and rose to his feet, only to be pinned to the ground. Talons steadily squeezed his throat, and he wheezed for air. But Silviene unleashed a cry that caught the victim's captor off guard for a second- just a second. With that, he flung Sagar off and took the offensive.

Pinning Sagar to the ground, ignoring his snarls, Nigel narrowed his maple eyes into slits. Silviene glanced away as he knew what came next... But when he glanced back, Sagar was laying peacefully, eyes closed.

It was over.

Nigel could hardly believe it. Everything. It was all over. "Finally…" he breathed, a smile crossing his features, but then as he looked at the deceased bird in his talons, he gently scooped him up and placed a gentle talon on his chest. "May you rest in peace…" he murmured, eyes fluttering. Sagar lay, looking almost peaceful in the daylight… he was put at rest… gaining his mind and sanity back…

The amber eyes belonging to Nigel turned glassy. He turned to Silviene, with a relieved smile on his face. But then it happened.

His legs buckled from beneath him. Dropping to his knees, Nigel bent over to see scarlet fluid soaking his stomach feathers. A wound that he had obliviously received was ultimately catching up with him. He gave a feeble gasp. His eyes flew open… but the tunnel vision was already consuming him. He yearned to see more, to look at more, but the cockatoo had no choice but to give way for dizzying blackness.

That last thing he heard was Silviene's alarmed cry before everything- the world he knew- went dark.


	26. Chapter 26: Nostalgic

**A/N: All right, I won't be updating for a long while, nor will I be reviewing. Life catches up.**

Chapter Twenty Six: Nostalgic

An astute, brilliant white shaft of light flooded his amber eyes. With a groan of contempt and resentment, Nigel complied with his summoning, letting, one by one, his maple eyes peel open. They were clouded lazily with sleep, glazed over in pure, raw anguish. Then all of the memories shot back into his mind. Panic threatened to consume him when his stomach wound flared with overwhelming agony. He let a yowl of pain escape his throat, which sounded more like a snarl. Whimpering in utter agony as the large, fatal elicit throbbed, the ivory white cockatoo lay back against something soft, and cushiony- could it be a pillow? It was stuffed the most pliable material, softening the fall of his spine. Nigel shuddered with cold. The blood loss had affected him in more ways than one- and that regarded his body temperature.

However, the one thing he nearly failed to notice was the quill-lump of colours that was warmly nestled into the curved of his flank. The snowy white cockatoo respired a deep, steady breath and glanced down softly at his baby. She was pummelling her little face into the side of his belly, and her flank rose and fell steadily. Conversely, whimpers were begging to be unleashed from her small gullet. The chick was, evidently, holding back a nightmare threatening to consume her. Nigel performed a little tactic he always did when she was preparing for this condition: stroke her head. It succeeded in relieving her of that burden… not for long, but for as long as Aadi wanted, before the negativity broke through the surface of her mind.

His long, silky flight feathers traced her head quills and gently rubbed the back of her cranium in soothing circles. Amorousness was clear in his affectionate brown eyes, lighting up any density that may have burrowed inside. His eyes were all for the chick that was cuddled into him, offering her warmth as a souvenir. It was the least she could do, for this… 'vacation' had ended in a rather abrupt manner. Nigel gave a cryptic chuckle and stared with glassy eyes, feeling the throbbing ache in his tummy gradually seep away. This caught him by surprise, when the realization bubbled to the surface of his brain- he was wrapped comfortably in a cotton bandage. It was stained through with his own blood- wait a minute. What on Earth…? Where was he? The frosty feathered cockatoo ran a shaking wing through the golden streak on his head and took in his surroundings.

He was in a big, pearly white room. The walls were a glossy, polished snow shade, and running along it was a matching countertop with black and white patterns decorating it. A chrome sink was embedded inside, resting underneath the shelter of a hanging cabinet, which was, no doubt, filled with medical supplies. A silver table sat in the center, and he was placed in a card board box, which rested on top of this stand. Nigel blinked. There wasn't much to this room. There were posters plastered on the wall, showing bizarre images. He determined them animalistic. Shifting in the coverlets that enveloped him in a new-found heat, Nigel draped them over him and the hatchling that slept against him.

However, the sulphur crested cockatoo found himself shivering harder than ever before. The warmth that Aadi gave him as a bestowment had reminded him that the rest of his body did not share the same heat. As his belly quivered with the absence of high temperature, and his shoulders trembled unstably with feeble strength, a gentle wing was placed on him. Nigel blinked his russet brown eyes and froze rigid, at the warm, affectionate touch of a chick- his chick. Slowly raising his irises to meet her pure, raw golden, the Papa forced a bright and breezy purr. Aadi giggled at his soft rumbling and gently nudged her beak to his silky belly feathers. Sleepiness was still fresh on her mind but she refused to show it. Instead, the little crimson headed hatchling yawned it off and opened her beak, clamping down on Nigel's flank plumes. It took a while, but she nibbled at them until they were stripped of their grime.

In affectionate response Nigel reached a wing around her and gentle ran a soft feather down her back. Aadi lay back into the touch and gave him a look of amorous, a smile taking over her beak. But behind that look of pure love was an expression revealing evocativeness. A strong, powerful yearning to go home. Where the sun shines high in the fluffy white haze, and where the weather hardly ever bowdlerizes. Yes, she loved the… 'snow', but she wanted badly to rejoinder with her birthplace. The birthplace of music and samba and joyous singing. And Nigel could see that; it was the place where he, too, belonged. He claimed a certain desire to return as well… It was the place where Aadi taught him the difference between right and wrong, after all. Of course, he already knew of it, but the little chick had educated him on the emotion… love…

And so, she continued to work her way at the dirty feathers. Nigel had elucidated that she had done enough for him, but was surprised when she had answered with, "Oh no you don't, mister! You're not clean!" The ivory bird sat numbly, with an expression of vacuous, and then the realization bubbled from the depth of his mind. Abina had taken the liberty to raising this hatchling too, even though she was no more than an adolescent-adult herself. Letting out a huff of annoyance, he allowed Aadi, this one time, to speak to him like that. Afterwards, he would throw the chick into Lake Juma and scrub her down himself. Nigel sniggered at the theory.

Aadi blinked and yanked herself up onto his upper stomach (vacillate due to his stab wound), her beak closing in around a few soft, ashen plumes. Nigel only rewarded her with a sinister smirk, before narrowing his maple eyes with evil intent. Only just catching on, Aadi shrank visibly and attempted to scurry off his belly, but to no avail… His wings lunged out, coiling around her tiny body, and he gave a weak growl as Nigel tucked her into his chest quills. Instead of struggling to escape, Aadi relaxed and slumped against his upper body, listening to the steady beats of his heart. They played a soft lullaby which ensnared her to a half-conscious state of mind. Her eyes were leisurely being crystallized into a glazed-over look. Then her tiny little throat unleashed soft, smooth purrs, and the hatchling cockatoo lightly pressured her head into his gossamer neck. This, of course, had Nigel touched.

So they both relaxed, sitting numbly. Aadi was already half asleep, but four little words squeezed out of her beak as a strangled whimper. "You broke your promise." Nigel's heart sank. He did. He'd promised her just the previous night- wait, was it the pr night, or was it more than that? His maple eyes lit up with intelligence and befuddlement. Before he knew it, he was gently stroking the back of his child's head, the ivory white plumes spiking with silky material. Aadi had been holding back some tears for quite some time now; it was only a matter of time before she would explode. Nigel thought swiftly and nothing came to mind, so he watched helplessly as the hatchling curled up into a tight ball on his chest and snuggled deeper into the gossamer of his quills. Tears unravelled like puzzle pieces. One by one, they slipped down her cheeks, until the flurry of the tempest broke out. She sobbed out full, heart-wracking tears… and Nigel flinched for every one of them.

The anguish of witnessing his chick hurt like this was powerfully overwhelming. He fought back tears that threatened to fall from his russet eyes and instead comforted her the best way he had learned- by singing. Of course… he knew what song she was dearly fond of. He chuckled softly at the thought. "Hey, baby girl." He murmured affectionately, running a feather to cradle her in his wings. "I'm going to perform a song for you, my sweet. Listen closely, for this is how the true song will go." And then he began.

"**The sway of a tree balm**

**And the rustle of ferns  
Bids your minute to calm  
Knowing not to be stern.**

"**And within these plants  
Is a seed awaiting for growth  
Like you; as small as an ant  
****Then growing to hold a small oath**.

"**Hush those tears, let them dry free.  
Leave the weeping for the willow tree**.

"**Away in the jungle, a shelter for thee.  
****A father who loves, a willow tree to perceive**.

"**The vines hold you tight,  
****And never want to release  
****Their grip is light, conversely  
****And you'd never yearn to fleet**.

"**So keep your chin held high, dear  
****You know what your future is  
****Love all those who curiously peer  
****For the past you may miss.**"

"Aah…" he sighed as he watched the last of her consciousness slip away. The gentle purrs aroused him from his thoughts, and instead brought Nigel to focus on the child that slept soundly in his wings. "Good night… or, morning… or afternoon!" it was revealed to be factual; he had no idea what time of day it was. He groped for a single skylight; however, the room was concealed by the thick marbled walls. He gave a huff of annoyance. How sad was it that the cockatoo found nothing but empty, empty space? He found himself alone, left to his miserable thoughts that of which revolved around the last few events before he gave out to blackness. The only exception for company was his little Aadi.

Speaking of whom, was gently twitching in her sleep. One of her tiny legs accidently pounded him in the chest, but to no avail; he softly brushed the pain off and instead trained his amber eyes hard on her sleeping form. "Hush, little chick, don't say a word- Papa's going to find you a hummingbird. If that hummingbird doesn't sing, Papa's going to find you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring doesn't shine…" he tilted his head forward, his breath shuffling Aadi's neck feathers. "Papa's going to sing to you all the time." Nigel's soft, sugary tone had eased her twitching, and his heart melted with the very amorous smile that had graced Aadi's beak. She tucked her head into his chest and snuggled close, seeking warmth- of course, she wasn't going to find it. His blood loss had regarded lack of body temperature, leaving him basically as a bitter cold corpse.

Then the cockatoo shivered with the absence of heat, laying back comfortingly against the firm wall of the cardboard. He continued to stroke his chick, running clean, silky feathers through her head ones. Humming a gentle, crooning tune, Nigel gave a wide grin of affection. However, Nigel was thoroughly taken aback when a loud 'thud' of a door sounded to his right. A medical human- or vet- waltzed in with a chocolaty brown shape huddled up on his left shoulder. The man grinned, his unusual blue eyes shining in relief as he discovered Nigel's health. And then adoration crossed his complexion when the vet spotted that check cradled up on the cockatoo's upper belly. "Oh, how sweet." his voice was bright and breezy. The dark brown skin that latched onto him shone in the white light. Nigel determined him African American. He failed to recognize the bird on this man's shoulder.

As the vet, who had stated he be called Kai, approached the sleepy and frozen bird, he determined the ivory cockatoo's vital signs. His heart beat was steady and strong- told by pressing three fingers against Nigel's upper body. Kai smiled to himself when spotting Aadi, who nestled into Nigel's chest and wings. "I see you have a little on there," commented the African American man. Nigel, too weak to respond, simply shivered, causing a frown to overtake Kai's grin. "Hmm. Are you cold?" without warning, he reached out and felt the temperature of the feeble cockatoo. Then he slowly drew his hands away. "I'll get more coverlets. That's expected when getting into such a gruesome situation. Whatever happened, it couldn't have been good." Nigel gave a chirrup of agreement.

Aadi moaned in her sleep, digging further into her Papa's grip. In response Nigel blinked and draped a wing over her and rubbed her back soothingly. As Kai turned away in search for blankets, the dark brown bird perched on his shoulder flared his wings and fluttered into the box. As the cockatoo glanced up, he recognized the cryptic figure of Silviene. "Oh," he said, maple eyes expanding. "Silviene. What happened?" the eagle bowed his head, his crimson eyes glowing with sadness.

"Well... After you killed Sagar, he apparently left a wound in your stomach. So when you looked up at me, your eyes got all glassy, and then you just collapsed." Silviene elucidated, watching as Nigel's expression bowdlerized from befuddled to pessimistically horrified. He knew what effect this news may have to Silviene, but surely the eagle knew that Nigel did what he had to do? At least to comprehend the ashen cockatoo's former instincts? To kill was to take a life, and Nigel performed the very motive he vowed himself not to. There was simply no other way to put an end to this chaos.

And he did it, didn't he? He saved them. Another redemption he committed. Nigel gave himself a weak smile, but it wasn't enough to overpower his guilt. "Forgive me..." he murmured. "But it was necessary." Silviene lowered his head, eyes falling to his talons, and took a seat against the wall of the cubic box. Nigel leaned forward as if sensing the white tailed eagle's hesitance. "Silviene, lad. Whatever's bothering you?" the concern in his tone was impossible to deny. Silviene shook his head in frustration, unable to form words, and vehemence abruptly filled his ruby irises.

"They thought I was trying to kill you," hissed the eagle. Nigel was startled.

"Who did?"

"Your friends. Not Abina, but Jewel and Blu and Nico..."

His appalled feelings swiftly turned to predicament, and then the cockatoo sighed and rubbed the bags that hung lazily beneath his eyes. "Well, unfortunately, that's what to expect from my assemblage." His chest swelled with pride as Nigel referred to them as his group, his gang of friends and allies. But the pride was quickly consumed by the agony of mistrust, the pity he felt for Silviene, and he shoved it away to look at the eagle was a sympathetic look of his sugary brown eyes. "I… I'm unsure of what to say. I underwent the homogeneous suffering. I'm not even sure if they have placed all of their good faith in me yet. Look," Nigel added once seeing the disheartened expression on Silviene's face, "you're not the only one to make mistakes here. To gain their reliance is asking to go near their other family members. It's asking to do so many things that presently, they just don't want you to carry out."

Silviene pursed his beak together in frustration. "It's not fair." He muttered, narrowing his crimson eyes. "I'm trying my very hardest. It's so… it's so hard! I'm giving it my all, and that's still not enough! What will it take to make them able to at least tolerate me? I'm not here to kill them, and I'm not even capable of betraying Abina. What on Earth do they want me to do?" Nigel lent his ear, a compassionate look crossing his maple eyes as he stared, pitifully, at the breaking eagle. One who was once omnipotent, but was now as weak as a fledgling. A fledgling that was now abruptly having a strange, different outlook on life. One who struggled with the weight of goodness and positivity while balancing the mistrust of others on his feeble shoulders. If this lasted out much longer, Silviene wouldn't be able to hold on.

He pried open his mouth to speak, to assure Silviene that everything would work out fine, when a joyous shout cut him off.

"Nigel!"

A bundle of bright, gorgeous sky blue feathers leaped at him with an excitable bounce of her wings. Jewel perched happily on the cardboard cube's edge's as she took his figure in. He was still kind of covered in grime- which looked like most had been taken care of by Aadi. Blood seeped through the clean white bandage that enveloped his abdomen. Her Caribbean blue eyes narrowed lightly as Silviene's figure caught her eye. With a cold look, she turned her head to him. "What are _you_ doing here?" the blue macaw asked callously, a glint of anger lighting up her eyes. Nigel tapered his own and defended the eagle.

"He was checking up on my well-fare." His strange, cryptic voice filled the room. The blue macaw female blinked at him, an unemotional look replacing the lividness. The sulphur crested cockatoo gave a heavy exhale and instead gave her a weak smile. "Look, Jewel, Silviene is trying his best. You're bestowing him the hard time that he wished he didn't have to put up with… Do you think… you could give him an opportunity, just this once? If he does anything out of the ordinary," Nigel added with a warning glance at the eagle, which shrank under his glare. "Then transmit him to me. I'll mend him."

Her eyes softened at the coiling figure of Silviene. Then they flickered, as if Jewel were arguing with herself. Then her beak opened after a moment's silence. "O… okay. Don't be too rough on him now, you hear? I'm not exactly willing to trust him yet, but I will endure him politely, all right?" he nodded, pleased. A sound, in relation to a chuckle, sounded at the back of her. The macaw blinked, her feathers lifting into the air in embarrassment, and then leisurely turned to find the entire gang standing on the chrome table behind her. "Oh, crap… did you guys just hear all of that?" Blu stepped forward, his chocolate, amorous gaze trained on her sapphire.

"Every bit, Jewel. But I'm proud of you." Pleasure glimmered in his eyes. "You've made amends by giving him a fifty-fifty percent of your trust. That's excellent!" Rafael smirked and draped a wing over his ally's shoulder. Jewel had a feeling he was chuckling at her words, and stuck out her tongue crossly.

However, ignoring the small, tiny quarrel, they all looked back to a grinning Nigel. "You pretty birds," he cackled lightly, "are the reason I changed- besides Aadi- I swear it. You all are so absurd!" Jewel smirked and merrily raised her divine blue eyes at him.

"Yup, that's us. Fun-loving, easy-going, and most of all…"

Blu finished for her. "WE THROW DOWN!"

After a quick series of giggles, the family resulted in catching up. It turned out that Nigel had truly been in the vet office for five days. His jaw, of course, hit the ground, but Jewel easily lifted it back in its place. Sagar had been found by Abina, and both Silviene and his sister had buried him in a field of flora. They paid their respects and headed back to see that Nigel had been awakened.

So, not everything on this trip had gone as planned. But the best things occur without a schedule.

* * *

**A/N: Okaaay, so this is the second last chapter of Two Sets of Eyes! However, I have a surprise for you guys at the very end! So read and review, and you'll soon see! :)**


	27. Last Chapter: No!

**A/N: Whoa. Okay. This came out sooner than I expected.**

Last Chapter: No!

Goodness me. She's already going to try climbing? Shortly after I had heard of Blu encouraging Aadi to use her beak and bite the wood of a papaya tree, I immediately put down the idea. _We just got home_, and he's _already_ attempting to open my chick up to new ideas! Pffft! I'm not allowing any harm come to her, and if Blu's not careful, he might just find himself wandering the afterlife. And trust me; I won't be regretting that one murder…

However, it looks like she's having… fun! Her eyes are gleaming with so much enthusiasm that it's almost overwhelming! When she's reached the first branch, I really can't be prouder. I stood beside Jewel and her chicks as we, as a family unit, watched as my fledgling squeal with excitement and bounce along the branch. I tense, awaiting her abrupt descent, but a soft wing laid on my shoulder eases my concern. I look to Jewel, who's smirking like I had just embarrassed myself, and I expect a lecture- conversely, she shakes her head and points at the commotion. Instead I straighten out again and let my maple eyes trail along Aadi's movements.

"Papa!" Aadi squeals blissfully, "Look at me! Look at me!" She's so high. I can't help but marvel at this miraculous little hatchling who's managed to learn, forgive, remember, love and so much more. She's done it all for me, too… The one who started as an omnipotent antagonist, but gradually turned around to see what mattered most was right here, in front of me. My baby. Freyja's, too. I'll have to thank her when the time is right to meet again.

"I can see you, my love! Keep going!" Why did I say that? I want Aadi to come down, not continue her way up. I treat myself with a mental smack, and then rub my eyes in irritation. Great. Now she's going to get the wrong idea. However, I'm taken aback when she stretches out her wings, narrowing her eyes in concentration. I leap to my feet. She's _not_ going to try to fly! She's too juvenile! Her smile brightens as she sees me below. Then she waves her wings for me to get closer to the tree. Catching the drift, I swiftly make my way forward, eyes trained on her figure. Aadi's eyes gleam with the sunlight that pours down through the luscious forest.

"Catch me, Daddy!" Ooh. I see where this young one is coming from now. With a rather facetious smile, a goofy expression overpowering my eyes, I flare my wings out. The hatchling hobbles with excitement. My goodness… she must have quite the adrenalin rush this instant. I watch as she leaps from the tree branch. Her juvenile flight feathers bristle as Aadi whistles through the air, her cloudy body propelling towards my shape. I feel her weight hurl into my wings, and she's trembling hard. Hmm. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. However, she straightens up in my grip and stands on the palms of my wings… then kisses my cheek.

"…." My eyes fly open, and I can feel heat flooding to my face. I do that every time my chick kisses me, even for bed time. It's just a strange habit, perhaps at the cause of not being used to such actions after years of violence. Seeing my face, Aadi makes a goofy face. "Aww, Daddy. You look so cute when you're embarrassed." I want to protest, but the python has my tongue. Blu chuckles at the sight and prances over, his chocolate brown eyes shimmering with amusement. His azure face feathers are tufted lightly with morning sleep.

"I have to admit, Nigel. Singing like an idiot, strolling like a demented movie star, killing innocent lives- all of those you could handle. And yet you get all choked up when you're kissed by your own daughter." I glare at him, but a smile works its way onto my livid, and humiliated, complexion. Perhaps he's right… My maple brown eyes brighten as he continued. "I think that's enough for today, so you don't have to worry about her falling to her death. Actually, this progress seems to help her aerophobia, and that's wonderful!" I have to agree! I've been meaning to help her with that, so when the hatchling is old enough for flight, she won't have to be concerned.

Aadi looks up at me with her big, golden eyes and smiles. "Is that true, Daddy? About the part when you get choked up with me givin' you lots of hugs and kisses?" I can't exactly find the words to form a strong sentence, so I give her a brief nod. Her eyes light up mischievously. Oh, goodness me… What in Heaven's name is she planning? Her chrome irises narrow sinisterly. "Hmm… If climbing helps me get over my aerophobia… Then more kisses should help you get over your philematophobia!" Oh no. I should have expected this- ! Her beak kisses my cheek _again_, and the same reaction floods my face. The chick giggles and hugs my neck. "Aw. I'm sorry." The heat in my face ebbs away. My eyes look directly at her as I return the embrace.

"Heehee. That _was_ kind of… amusing," I decide. From where we sat in the jungle, with Jewel and Blu, alongside their family- it was nice. Kathleen, the mischievous bundle of electric blue feathers, bounces towards me, and I know to expect a dilemma…

"UNCIE NIGEL!" She cheers, her wings spread out. Aw, she wants a hug too. That's sweet. Chuckling, I lend out snowy white wing out and collect her into my wings. Soon, Alexis, her eldest brother, grew desirous and turned away, huffing in anger. Crystal cautiously steps towards me, eyes wide with curiosity. Such a sweet and honest little chick, like her father. So I stretch forward and give a forthcoming smile; I know, that if I can show her that I'm… secure, then she'll warm up to me. Much like her mother, Jewel. Her layers of Caribbean quills ruffle as she took in my beam. Her bright, hazel eyes are wide with adrenalin. I thought she was the collected one?

She climbs up onto my lap, choosing to be anti-social, unlike her sibling and my Aadi. Her spine leans against my stomach, head tilting to meet the same fate. I can't suppress a smile. I shift the chicks snuggled in my wings to one, while I gently ruffle Crystal's head feather's with another. Her big brown eyes look up at me nervously, and I tease, "What? Do you fear that the bird murderer's going to get you?" her gaze grows cross, but the chick relaxes her muscles. Then she climbs up my belly to snuggle in with Kathleen and Aadi on my other wing.

I glance back to see Jewel crossing her wings with a smirk. Blu, however, looks more concerned on the fledgling that was left out. Alexis sat on the ground, his brown and honey eyes boring into the earth. Without a second thought, I scooped him up, disregarding the yelps of surprise, and then cradled all four of them in my wings. "Hello, pretty birds," I tease gently. They look at me with big, round eyes- all except Aadi. She waves in reply and struggles to stand, before slumping against my chest and reaching with her tip-talons to plant a small, sweet little kiss on the bridge of my beak. I grin, disregarding the furious red color threatening to tint my complexion. "Yes, I love you too."

**~Hours Later~**

Blu and I sit contentedly; our backs slumping against the trunk of a tree. Jewel had decided to pay Eva a visit with the chicks hours before, and now us males have, literally, no idea what to do. I strike a conversation to make things rather even from my perspective. "So…" I mumble, maple eyes falling to the ground. Blu looks over with a bamboozled look in his russet brown eyes. "That was… quite the 'lively' adventure…. Mmm?"

He laughs. "Oh, yeah. Totally enthusiastic. What was your favourite part?"

I pretend to be thinking, and then answer with mock-enthusiasm. "When I almost got beaten to death, of course!"

Blu rolls his tan brown eyes. "Well, sor-ree for not paying any attention. My favourite part was when you got pwned by Aadi. You know, when she was angry at you?" I pretend to laugh, although the memory kills me. I remember seeing the fury in her big, round eyes. It was depressing.

"Yes, that was _absolutely hilarious_." This time, my vociferation is dripping with sarcasm. Blu disregards my sudden capricious and sighs, sitting back.

"I guess…" he says after a while, "that it _was_ one heck of a vacation."

"Mm." I answer in an enthralled fashion, my eyes floating to the heavens above.

"… Wanna go to Minnesota now?"

I moan.

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! I loved my own ending... XD ANYway, I did promise you guys a surprise... So here it is! A sequel called 'Summer Dreams or Nightmares?' It will revolve around Nigel and Aadi, BUT it also will focus on Silviene, Abina, Jay and Yasmin... EXPECT TO SEE SOME COUPLES. XD I know that more father and daughter stories MAY sound boring, but... It's not what you think, at all. All right? :) Also, I have a story in preparation, but it's about Nico and a certain someone, OR special someone. Who knows? :O Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I SWEAR this is THE LAST update I will do in a WHILE, and I can't do any REVIEWS in a WHILE EITHER!**


End file.
